Chasing Ghosts
by Daydreamer 1994am
Summary: The story of a girl leading up to her painful decision. The choice between the love of her best friend or of the love she dreams of. A retelling of Toradora!.
1. My New Day

_Preface_

_This story is a retelling of Toradora!, with a time line beginning from the start of the anime until the end. Written in 1st person perspective from the view of Minori Kusheida, this fanfiction is an attempt to create a more developed character for her as well as to explore the ties and interactions she has with the different cast members of the anime. Additional chapters known as X chapters may be written to provide a view from another character's perspective within that respective chapter. This is an ongoing project and helpful criticism and feedback is very much appreciated. Please enjoy._

_The setting to Chasing Ghosts includes a 3 month vacation before the events of the 1st episode. For an understanding of this decision to curious readers, please visit my profile page for an explanation. Thank you._

* * *

Chapter 1: My New Day

*BEEP * *BEEP* *BEEP*

"...eh?"

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

I try to force my eyes open to make sense of what just woke me up from bed. I turn my head to face my alarm clock that reads 5:30am. Strange, it shouldn't be ringing this early. It's not time for me to get up and get ready for work. What day is it today? Yesterday I had preseason softball practice. We got off pretty late... that's not important. So that means today's Monday? Ok, Monday work schedule...

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

It's getting difficult to think with me wanting to go back to bed and that loud alarm going off. Monday... I don't go to Jonny's until 5 for the night shift. In the morning I wake up at 8am to get ready to work at the Liquor with Inage-san. So why is the alarm...? Oh right right. I rescheduled with him a few days ago to work on Wednesdays at 4. He asked me why and I told him that...

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"...EEHHH!? The opening ceremony at school! I have to be there early to meet up with the softball team! I have to see what my homeroom is and oh! I promised Taiga I'd te-" I sat up as fast as I could and slammed the alarm clock halfway through my panicked outburst.

*BEE-* *THUD*

"Oww! That hurt!" I gripped my hand gently, fully awake from the shock of both the pain and of the forgotten school day. "Gosh, how did I not remember it as soon as the alarm rung? Minori you're such an idiot! Getting lazy and relying on your habits instead of thinking clearly!" I frantically begin my usual routine to get started for school.

On every other day I would've been on top of things. The morning shower, hair, do the bed, clothes, fruit for breakfast, it's all been engraved in my mind every since I moved into this little two room condo.

"Ok clothes... my uniform! Where did I put that thing? Umm... I put it someplace where I could easily grab it for today, that much I remember. Let's see..." I glance around my closet and then race my eyes across my bedroom to figure out where genius me could have put it. I see a hangar hanged at the top of my door, remembering myself proudly putting it there so I wouldn't forget. I felt my face turn red slightly.

*snatch*

"Geesh, there's no time to get embarrassed over yourself! Hurry up Minori! Ignore it! Move forward!"

After breakfast I get my things, take out the trash if there is any, I swing by the convenience store and grab a boxed lunch and coffee; ah coffee, my lifesaver, then I head to wor-, no not work, school. It was surprising just how reliant I was on my routine. I understood that working more jobs over the summer would take its toll on me somehow, but I didn't expect my conscious to revolve around it. But it was alright. It wasn't important to worry about small things like that. What was more important was the fact that I was about to head out the door as an emotional wreck. I wasn't going to let my feelings bring everyone down around me. I never have and today was certainly not going to be the start. I devour my diet apple and look at my clock.

It was 6:03; the softball meeting starts at 6:30 which gave me time to grab some food at the convenience store and still make it in time for everything. Taiga doesn't come to school that early and will be there around 7:00 for the opening ceremony knowing her. We haven't kept up with each other over the summer as much as I would like because of the amount of jobs I took, so I was going to text her a "Happy New School Year! May our young lives live the glory that is the High School frontier!" message. If there was anyone I would want to see happy first it would be her. I make up my mind to text her after the convenience store and prepare to walk out.

"Ok Minori, deep breaths. In and out, in and out. 1 and 2 and... go! Fight on! The one shot KO that the crowd seeks will be a reality!" It was a tad bit embarrassing to have to say that to myself. Usually I would be able to recite something like that in my head to prepare my zeal rather than blurt it out like a moron, but today was a different case. With the disaster that was this morning my emotions were getting the best of me, and saying something that ridiculous was the only thing I thought to hold it down. Fired up and ready to go, I walk out and go to my local corner store. As I walk in, I prepare myself for the first real conversation of the day. The chime of the door opening was my signal to start being the usual me.

"Ah, Kushieda-san. You're here bright and early this morning." The store clerk greeted me as soon as he saw me. He's gotten to know me pretty well, with me being one his most frequent customers.

"Good morning, shopkeeper! How goes the business today?" I cheeringly ask with a great smile.

"Oh wow, always so full of energy even this early in the morning. The day just started and your my first customer! What kind of question is that?" His response had a greater enthusiasm than before, and it looks like he's a bit happier. Alright, it's going good so far.

"Yeah I guess you're right, kind of a silly question wasn't it?" I put in as much effort to be jokingly embarrassed as possible.

"Yes it was! Besides, with the way you visit my shop I'll always stay open! Anyway, will it be the usual lunch and coffee for you this morning?" The happiness in his voice was relieving on me. I began to use his energy to keep mine up.

"Yes sir! One small discount coffee and a random diet box lunch please with the greatest of sincerity!" I say while saluting him in an outgoing fashion.

"Coming right up! By the way Kushieda-san, I assume by your uniform that this is the start of a new school year for you. Remember to live out your youth to its fullest young lady! But of course, I don't need to tell you that now do I?" The jolliness in his voice followed by a chuckle of good cheer lifted up my spirits even higher. High enough to the point where the feelings of this morning were masked if not gone. Good job Minori, keep at it!

"Of course! To be young is to have the fuel of life in your lungs! The fuel to fight, be triumphant and work hard! To let it slip by would be missing the opportunity of a life time!" I proudly raise my fist up high and make sure my body is just as exuberant as the words I say.

"Well said! Here you are Kushieda-san. Keep up that fighting spirit and keep spreading that good cheer!" We exchange goods and money and I start to walk to the door.

"Roger, oh great shopkeep! May fortune follow you and your merchandise!" By this point I've reached the point where I think I can keep this up throughout the day, even if it is the new school year. I wave and smile using the good side of me I've built up since I moved here.

"Thank you Kushieda-san! See you tomorrow!"

"Right back at ya!" And with that I was out and on the route to school. With the exchange I had at the convenience store I was confident that my emotions wouldn't come crashing out, and I would be able to keep up the excitement to make everyone happy and make this a good day.

In good spirits, I drink my coffee in one hand and text Taiga the message I had planned in the other. No one at school knew I driank coffee and I didn't want them to know I did. I knew it was strange to be embarrassed about something as meaningless as that, but I didn't want anyone to think I relied on it, even though I dd. It was rare when I got a proper nights rest with the way my schedule was, and coffee gave me the kick to push myself until I could get home and drop my guard. It also made being the me everyone liked easier; the energy from drinking it made being cheerful more natural, at least to me it did. I finish my coffee quickly and finish texting Taiga as I pass by the garbage bin that I usually toss my plastic coffee cup in. Afterward, I turn the corner off the split where Taiga and I usually meet and I head off down the path to school.

"Alright Minori remember, first impressions are everything. You're going to meet plenty of new people and you're not going to be stupid. You're going to be outgoing and fun to be around and everyone will be happy and this will be a great year." I say this and similar phrases to myself over and over as I walk down the street. Starting from square one with a new class and new people was a big deal. New people meant more eyes on me, thinking about the type of person I am. I had to be bright as possible when I first met them to give off a good vibe and make it easier to talk to everyone.

*Bzzzt*

I felt my cellphone go off and happily knew without a doubt Taiga responded. She likes to sleep in a lot, but she cares enough about me to respond even when I have the tenacity to message her so early. Although I don't think she would expect any less of me. She's known me as the vocal oddball ever since we first met. To be something different than that would mean me threatening our friendship. I wasn't going to let that happen in a million years. I flip my cellphone open to see how she responded.

"Sorry Minorin, but I'm going to be late for school. I think I caught a cold so I'm going to miss the opening ceremony. Go ahead after you find out where your class is. We can meet up at lunch."

Seeing that message instantly brought me down. Knowing that I wouldn't meet my best friend after we had been apart for the summer was disheartening, and on top of that she was sick. I then thought about just how easily my emotions got to me and shook my head in defiance. I wasn't a weak girl who let my feelings get the best of me. I responded quickly.

" Eh!? You're sick Taiga!? Are you ok!? Do you need emergency attention!? Do you want me to come over with the medical department and nurture you back to health!?" Obviously I knew that wasn't going to happen. She got back to me within a few minutes.

"I'm ok Minorin, don't worry. Go on and get to school." Taiga wasn't the type of girl to send fancy texts. Knowing that I took her advice and did just that.

"OK! Get well Taiga and let's enjoy our first day of high school together today!" It was important that she knew I still treasured her even though the distance between us grew. I wouldn't want her to see me as someone who just abandoned her. A part of me already believed that. But in any case I knew that things would work out and we'd still be the greatest of friends.

I look up the time on my cellphone that read 6:24. It would be another 10 minutes until I reach the school gates, then I would meet up with my softball team at 6:40, and then the opening ceremony would start at 7. I sigh a breath of relief knowing that the day was lined up for me and I somehow managed to make it up to this point. I do my best to calm myself and act as natural as possible. I knew that as long as I could keep being the usual me then this day would go by smoothly. Even with all the new people, even if I might not have some people I might know in my class, if I just rely on making everyone smile instead of on my awkward self, things will be fine. Just got to do what I always do. Time sped away as I self motivated myself and I found myself at the school gates.

"Alright Minori, fight on!" I say one last enthusiastic sentence in my thoughts and prepare for the fresh start of a new school year.

It was relieving to see I could be the energetic Minori everyone expected without any trouble at all. Everything from my body coordination, to my emphasis on certain words to exaggerate the sentence, and even my goofy smile all seemed to flow naturally. It was second nature; I didn't think about it. My body must have gotten used to keeping up the happy display around others, or something like that I guess. I've been this way around people for so long that I can't really imagine being any other way around them. Everyone from old acquaintances, to my softball team, to even just students making their way to ceremony. All of them had smiles on their faces and were easy to get along with. It was one thing to keep it up around people like my softball team who already knew the type of person I was. It was another to keep it up while talking to a freshman who didn't know me in the slightest. To know that the social side of me was so strong that I could depend on it without fail made me really happy. To be able to know that I could make others have others have a good time, to know that I could always do something for them, there wasn't any other feeling like it. What could be better than the happiness of the people your with? It was clear to me there wasn't anything else. And to be able to talk like this made that happen. It was better knowing that my joy didn't come from me or my own selfish wants, but directly from others. It was definitely the way things should be. The best breaks always come from working your hardest.

The morning seemed to fly by with me in a sort of auto pilot. With the feelings of this morning gone or masked to perfection, my cheery attitude carried me until I was able to see what my class was after the opening ceremony. I spent more time talking with my softball team then I should have; I would have rather had my entire class be my team to save a lot of effort in making new friends. But as my teammates went their separate ways to make it in time for class reality hit me, and I began walking towards the homeroom charts. There were only a handful of people hanging around here unlike how it was when I first walked in to school. The amount of new and returning students that were here before was frightening. I remembered seeing plenty of groups of friends enjoying finding their classes together . The thought of Taiga then came to my mind and the idea that I could have been like one of those pairs of best friends enjoying a high school tradition. I breathe a sigh of emotion and quickly brush aside my thinking. I knew the more I thought about things like that the more likely it was I would screw up and let it show. Glancing at the second year classes I could see my name fall under class "2-C". With that knowledge in mind I head towards the main school building and prepare for the greatest challenge today, making a good impression among all of my new classmates. A part of me told myself that everything had been fine so far and I'd easily get along with everyone. Another part of me told me that I could easily screw this up if I was a dimwit and did something stupid. To avoid bickering with myself any further and making me more tense, I thought it best not to think at all and keep up what I've been doing all this morning. It was working so far, and I knew it was the only thing that would work in this hectic time.

"Ok Minori, when you first say hello to your classmates you need to say something after. Can you make a joke? Maybe a weird posture, a dance maybe? No no, you're over complicating things." It was easy to see that my not thinking strategy had failed as soon as I was walking down the hallway to class. "I have to go back to the basics. Be happy and have a great smile, introduce yourself in the most friendly way possible and-" I cut myself off mid thought to happily see a familiar face standing beside the 2-C classroom door. I rush forward to greet him on instinct.

"Yo, Kitamura-kun!" I happily say without a problem. I knew Kitamura the year before as the captain for the boy's softball team. Often sharing the same field on the same days and having leadership over our respective teams as captains, we found common ground and have gotten to know each other pretty well. He's a well known and popular student here, as well as the vice president of the student council. He has an average body size for a male and wears glasses, which doesn't hint at the fact that he is one of the most, if not the most fit member of the male softball team. This combined with a gentle and caring attitude has surprised me that he hasn't been in a relationship, or at least as far as I know. He used to be more reserved when I first met him, but he's obtained his own style of charisma that he shows when he's fired up. A part of me has to think that came from being around me so much. "Are we in the same class together this year too?"

"Oh, Kushieda. You're in class 2-C as well?" It was comforting to find out that a well known friend of mine was in the same class as me. Before I had thought I had to work my way from nothing to make some friends, but now I knew I had someone I could talk and have a good time without having to build a foundation with first. I noticed there was another person glancing at me right beside Kitamura, who I then realize must have been talking to him before I came into the picture. Not wanting to be rude, I knew I had to introduce myself to him as well. Once I got a good look at him I realized he was someone I knew last year as well, admittedly I didn't know him that well. I do my best to let my intuition carry the conversation and begin talking to him.

"It's Takasu-kun right? Do you still remember me? We've met a few times last year with Kitamura-kun." Takasu was also pretty popular, but for different reasons than Kitamura. He's known for being a troublemaker around school, with rumors that he mugs other students and even threatens some teachers. I was scared the first time I met him too, anyone I think would be. His eyes look as if he wants to kill you. Ignoring all of the rumors though, of all the times that I can remember meeting him he has always been talking with Kitamura. He doesn't seem to have a violent or hostile nature and I have never really seen Takasu do anything like punch another guy. I even asked Kitamura about him one day and he said that Takasu was just misunderstood, and that all of the rumors were there just because of his scary demeanor. It all made sense to me, so my fear of him was nonexistent when I saw him. Besides knowing that I knew hardly anything else about him. I assumed he was pretty good friends with Kitamura because a good number of times I've talked with Kitamura outside of softball practice he's been there with him. It was also a fair assumption that we would be sharing the same class, with him being here and school about to start. It was a good idea to start my first impressions with someone who had an idea who I was, especially if he was already friends with one of mine.

"Kushieda Minori-dono, right?" Takasu responded quietly as he shifted his head to the side. Poor guy must be shy around others. I don't really blame him though. If I didn't learn how to talk to people I would have probably been just like him right now. I begin to move the conversation forward.

"Oh wow, remembering my full name and everything! With the formalities too! I'm really happy!" I put in a good amount of cheer to make it known that I want to get along well with him and he doesn't have to be afraid to talk. With the introductions out of the way and knowing that there wasn't that much time before school started, I wanted to see who else was in my class this year and make sure I got off on the right foot.

"Well then, lets enjoy our heartfelt and lively youth together this year!" I say that to the both of them running and laughing oddly to the classroom door soon after. I confess that that sentence was inspired if not taken directly from the conversation I had at the convenience store. Maybe my social side wasn't so original and witty as I had once thought. Either way it worked to get me to where I wanted to be, so I start to begin introductions with my new classmates.

It wasn't even a few minutes before my class and I heard a loud drop on the floor, followed by the gasps of other students from the hallway where I just was. Putting what just happened together there must have been a fight, and on the first day of school too! Out of excitement a good number students from my class (including me) rushed out to see what the source of the commotion was. I was amazed at who the culprits were. Takasu, who I just talked to moments ago, was laying back to the floor a few meters away, defeated. And the person standing above him was none other than Taiga! It took me a second to process the scene that my eyes saw. Around me I could hear the constant murmurs that stemmed from the best day one school gossip material available.

"Hey, did you see that!? The palmtop tiger just wrecked that delinquent! He didn't even stand a chance!" Says one of the groups of students with eyes glaring at Taiga.

"I thought that it was going to be the standoff between the tiger and him too! But the delinquent didn't even put up a fight! I guess the palmtop tiger is still the strongest out of everyone." Says another group walking away from the scene, not wanting to get involved I assume.

I began running toward Taiga to find out what exactly happened between her and Takasu. I wanted to help Takasu out as he did look pretty pathetic laying there, but I thought it best to leave it to a friend of his, or at least another guy, to help him out. It would have been a pretty bad source of rumors if everyone saw me help him up off the ground. I also couldn't leave my best friend just hanging there, even if she was probably the reason why this happened. I apologize a little bit to Takasu in my mind as I go past his helpless state and reach Taiga.

"Hey Taiga, what just happened!?" I ask her in a worried manner.

"Oh, good morning Minorin. Nothing happened really. This guy just got me upset, that's all." Taiga responded with a calm and relaxed tone, like if indeed nothing worth noting did happen. If there was one person that I could think of who would get into a fight on the first day of school, it would be her. Not knowing what to do, I do my best to try and get her into a calmer mood.

"Hey now Taiga, don't you think it's a little much to go and get into a fight on the first day of school? I mean, what if the teachers saw you do that? You can get into a lot of trouble!" I attempt to smile, but I could feel my nervousness from the tense situation push through my face. The face that a person gives where they are uncomfortable and are trying their best to make a better atmosphere.

"It was his fault for not watching where he was going. He pissed me off, just walking into me like I wasn't even there." The annoyance mixed in with the anger in her eyes could easily be seen by everyone watching. I honestly didn't expect to hear anything else besides something similar to what she said. Whenever she would get into a fight she would always get into a hostile frame of mind towards everyone, and it would be best to just leave her alone. In fact that's what most people did. Aisaka Taiga was known as the Palmtop Tiger for a reason. Even though she had a small frame and could be mistaken for a middle schooler, she would get angry and pick a fight with just about anybody if she didn't like them or if they made her upset. There have been a good number of fights involving her ever since last year and it looked just about everybody had gotten wind to steer clear of her. Well, except for Takasu it seemed. There hasn't been an incident with her in a while other than just maybe a frightened student running away from her. Left for a loss for words, I chuckle awkwardly and smile not knowing what else I could do to make the mood better. I then hear running from behind me and turn around to see Kitamura coming to Takasu's aid. It made sense I thought, with them talking just a little while ago.

"Hey Takasu! Are you ok?" Kitamura asks Takasu as he grabs him by the arm and yanks him off the floor. Takasu rubs his chin in pain as he makes his way on his feet, letting me know he got one of Taiga's famous uppercuts.

"I'm fine Kitamura, I'm fine." He replied back to Kitamura in a relaxed manner. For someone who just took a blow to the chin I would have expected to seen him a little angrier than that if the rumors had any merit to them. If he was a coward he would have gone off and ran away by now as well. The expression on his face didn't match any of those reactions, or any reaction I thought an average person would have. It was more of a look of shock and confusion than anything else. I guess he really didn't know who Taiga was after all. Kitamura turns his eyes to Taiga who was standing a few feet away from the both of them.

"Tell me Aisaka-san, what happened a few moments ago between you and Takasu-kun?" The seriousness in his face and voice alone was compelling enough to make anyone want to answer. There was no doubt that he picked up such authority from being in the student council. I take a quick look at Taiga to see how she would answer him.

"Y- yo- Yo Kit- Kitamu- ra-kun." She was stuttering a mumbled sentence while looking at the ground below her feet. It was ridiculous that of all times now she gets embarrassed over what she did. Probably because someone she knew well came to help Takasu. I've introduced them both to each other early last year, so they have a good understanding of each other. Not to mention that Kitamura confessed to Taiga around the end of 1st semester last year and on top of that Taiga rejected him. They didn't really talk much with Kitamura having softball and student council responsibilities, and with Taiga liking to go straight home as soon as school ended. But they knew each other well enough to be acquaintances at the least. But for it to go this far where Taiga would feel this disturbed was something else entirely. I bump Taiga in her arm with my shoulder to try and get her to talk to him.

"Hey Taiga! Go on, answer him already! Hurry!" I urgently whisper in her ear to encourage her to answer make this a less awkward situation for everyone.

"I'm talking with Kitamura-kun. I'm talking with Kitamura-kun on the first day of school. I'm talking with Kitamura-kun." She begins talking softly to herself with a dumbfounded look on her face. She stares into space while seeming to be oblivious to what goes on around her. I begin to ask myself just what on Earth is up with Taiga today. If it wasn't for her rejecting Kitamura last year, my girl's intuition would have told me that she has feelings for him! But that couldn't be the case, with what happened last year and everything. she doesn't even see him that often. Not only that but a crush wouldn't cause a girl to blunder this bad in front of someone.

"Excuse me Aisaka-san, is everything alright?" Kitamura asks her curiously, now with a puzzled look on his face similar to the one Takasu was giving. I look at Taiga again to see if she snapped out of her trance. She looked even more tensed up and ridiculous then she did just a second ago. Now it seemed like her mouth wasn't going to open to respond to him even if the entire school building started burning down around her. I step in and try my best to give a believable answer as to why Taiga was acting the way she was.

"It's aaallllll ok Kitamura-kun, don't worry about it. She texted me this morning saying she wasn't feeling well, so she's a bit out of it right now. Apparently she was so out of it that she accidentally hit Takasu-kun while trying to force her way to class right now! Ehehehehe." I stand in front of Taiga hiding her small body behind me as I embarrassingly try to give Kitamura an answer. The absurdity of the sentence I spoke to him was well seen by everybody and as well as me. Just because I knew how to talk with people to get them to be happy didn't mean that I was smart enough to think of a good enough answer to get out of a tight spot. The nervous laughter I gave at the end of it was the clear indication that I just wanted this moment to end already.

"I see... right." There was a massive amount of doubt in Kitamura's expression just like how anybody with a right mind should have had with a terrible answer like the one I gave. The look on his face than gave way to what looked like remorse. I had hoped that he wanted to drop everything seeing the pitiful state Taiga was in. Just as it looked like he was about to say something however our I saw our homeroom professor behind him hurriedly walking towards us. It came to my mind that class should have started by now, so in reality something like this was bound to happen. I tense up, realizing that we all have to make excuses for why we're all here.

"Hey now, just what on Earth is going on out here? I go and get to my classroom which is half empty on the first day of school, to find out from my students that are on time that the other half of them are outside in the hallway! Is there a fight going on? Go on, someone tell me." Yuri-sensei had a soft and stern aura emanating from her as only a teacher would be able to give. Practically everyone there looked away in shame from her, not wanting to get involved. There was a chance that this whole mess could get much worse if someone didn't start talking. If rumors got around that there were people involved in a fight on the first day of school, they had a pretty good chance of getting kicked off any kind of school activity they were in. This involved me, but Kitamura as well. It was especially worse for him because that kind of publicity would be devastating on his student council reputation. He knew that just as well; any look on his face that told me has was going to say something before was replaced with a seriousness the way a child gives when he's about to get scolded. With thing's looking bad, I desperately try to think of what I could say to get everyone out of here. I knew if I was the one who talked that would make me connected with the fight knowing how the school system worked. And that in turn could get me some serious trouble with my softball team. But I didn't really see any other way out of this.

As my heart races out of fear and anxiety, I began thinking of a plan of action. "Ok Minori, you can't tell the truth and say there was a fight because that would get Taiga and Takasu in trouble. You need to think of an excuse of why everyone's here. Think think. Um... you could say that Takasu tripped and fell down! That'll work! No but then Takasu might say it's not true or something. You're going to have to take the blame for this somehow. Be smarter! Alright... ok, I can say that I made Taiga angry somehow, and in turn she didn't look where she was going and she bu-"

"Excuse me Sensei, I'm sorry, I was the reason why everyone's here. I wasn't watching where I was going and that person over there got uncomfortable when I bumped into her and punched me down." Apparently I was beat to making an excuse for everyone. And it was Takasu of all people who spoke up, one of the people that would get in the most trouble for doing so. But he didn't even tell a lie, he just confidently spoke the truth! What is he crazy!? He's going to ruin it for everyone as well as himself!

"I- Is that so? Well then it really was a fight! We have to go the office and get this sorted out!" Yuri-sensei had an uncomfortable look in her eyes when Takasu approached her. This must be her first time talking with him then if she's not used to his threatening look. Takasu didn't know her name either by the look of it. It was strange because Yuri-sensei was one of the better known teachers of the school who would go out and actively talk with the students; with her just being a younger and more youthful teacher than everyone else. A good majority of students know her name even though they have never had a class with her at all. I guess Takasu didn't. But then again Takasu didn't know Taiga either so it made a bit of sense.

"It wasn't more of a fight as it was more of a misunderstanding. No one really threw any punches that were intended to do any harm. I didn't do anything to her and all she did was hit me once." Takasu replied with a seriousness in his voice that if I didn't know him any better, I would consider to be borderline threatening. I would imagine he's as earnest as possible but his delivery was just far too blunt that anyone would see it another way. It was clear that Yuri-sensei saw it differently than how I did. She looked far less confident than from when she first approached us. She was struggling just to barely maintain composure.

"Well al- alright then. If it wasn't a fight then I-I guess it's ok. But I mean she did hurt you so you should at the very least g-go and report that." She was halfway between nervous and terrified. Any presence of authority she had was completely gone as soon as Takasu began talking to her. It was astonishing just how well this was turning out so far. Could Takasu really get us all out of this mess? No way I thought, there's no way he could.

" It's ok really. Like I said before she was just startled when I bumped into her and it was just a natural reaction someone would have. It's not something someone should file a complaint for and I wouldn't want to do that in the first place anyway." He raised his hand to the back of his head the way a person gives when they're trying say what's right but they need time to think. I couldn't tell if Takasu was trying to be nice or if he was just trying to be as honest with himself as possible. It was hard enough trying to read past his "I'm going to kill you" look.

"Eeek! Hehe alright then I guess then there is nothing really going on here after all then! I mean if you don't want to bring up anything then I guess everything's fine! R-right?" Yuri-sensei backed away instantly as soon as Takasu raised up his arm. She was so terrified of Takasu that she backed down from her position as a teacher and was more of a scared little girl at this point. The nerves that everyone built up were relieved as well. I didn't believe that this was working! Just then Kitamura joined in with a question of his own.

"Excuse me Yuri-sensei, but I believe it's about time that everyone of us got back to class. If everyone was still here when the tardy bell rings than it would look bad on our records on the first day of school. Wouldn't you agree?" Kitamura took full advantage of the situation to manipulate the conversation and save everyone from a lot of trouble. He's always been a bright guy and this was just one of the many actions that showed he was. It also took a little a bit of craftiness as well as wit to pull off what he just did. Nice job Kitamura!

"Oh yes right right! Come on now everyone, you should make your way to your homeroom classes before you get into any more trouble. I'm sure your teachers will be very concerned! As for my students you won't be marked late as long as you hurry in before I take roll!" Yuri-sensei easily went along with what Kitamura said to avoid her fearful situation. It didn't seem she was thinking clearly, with her panicked and relieved way of speech.

And with that said all of the students started heading back to their classes with a weight off their shoulders. It was amazing that it all ended up so smoothly! I was positive it would have ended up much worse than it did. I bring my hand to my chest and breathe, feeling the beats of my still racing heart. I look at Kitamura who is receiving all kinds of praise from different people for getting them out of trouble. Next to him, I could see Takasu smirk slightly as he turns around and makes his way towards class. What a strange type of person he is. It's true that if Kitamura hadn't intervened than we wouldn't be all heading to class, but with that said if Takasu hadn't spoken the ridiculously truthful words he told than we'd all be in a really deep problem. Kitamura couldn't have done anything if it wasn't for Takasu. It was clear that Takasu's harsh look helped him a lot, in fact I don't think it would have worked if another person had said what he did. But for him to actually go on and say all that without any hesitation was definitely something a lot of people wouldn't have done. I knew if I had spoken up before him I couldn't have done what he did. I would have probably made things worse now that I thought about it.

"Yeah, there's no way I could have made things better in that spot." I thought to myself. "I would have just complicated things and made it worse for everyone. I would have made everyone more upset... no, but it's ok. Everyone turned out happy in the end." I look at the back of Takasu's head as he makes his way for the classroom door. "I misjudged you. Good job, Takasu-kun!"

I turn around to see how Taiga is doing. Surely after all that has happened she should have something to say, not to mention that she has to get to her classroom as well. I was greeted with a face of searing anger as she leers over in Kitamura's direction, just as he was being surrounded by other girls wanting to talk to him. Taiga was gritting her teeth and clenching her fist with a presence that would make anyone afraid for their well being. Taiga was a hostile person, no doubt about it, but this was just getting crazy. What on Earth happened with Taiga over the summer? Not wanting another fight to cope with, I try and start a talk with her to hopefully lighten the mood, yet again.

"Hey um, Taiga, isn't it about time we all head back to class? Come on, you should head back to yours too." I didn't know how to deal with people that were already angry or upset to begin with. The smiles and expression were there in my face as usual, except it was alongside a good dose of hesitation and meekness that hopefully wasn't showing through. I knew Taiga was known for getting angry at others but she's never shown it around me before. This was definitely a first for me.

"Those damn dogs in heat, all going for Kitamura-kun like they deserve him or something!" Taiga muttered her sentence beneath a diabolical air. Taiga's anger was flowing out of her as if she was a tiger roaring at it's prey. I don't think she listened to a word I said either, her eyes were clearly focused on one thing only. The apparent death of those girls over there. There was no way that this was going to happen again after we barely just got out of the last problem. Panicking, I desperately try and get Taiga's attention.

"Hey, Taiga! Are you listening? Hurry, we got to get to class!" I position myself directly in front of Taiga's vision to make sure she notices me. Being so close to her while she was this angry was nerve racking, even if she was my best friend.

"It's alright Minorin, my class is just up the hall." Her voice was so sinister it sent chills up my spine. "I just have to punish these dogs and let them know their place first. …. Graaaah!" Just as soon as she finished her sentence, she went around me and dashed straight forward for her prey. On instinct, I leapt towards her backside and grabbed her small body by her waist, lifting her up to stop her. While I held her in the air, she thrashed around and made grunts showing she was serious on the destruction of those dogs, er, girls. This was so much out of my comfort zone that I just started saying excuses for her to stop, all the while terrified about what I was doing to Taiga.

"Stop Taiga! Yuri-sensei just went in her classroom seconds ago and is bound to come out if you start something! Don't get in trouble on the first day!" My panicked tone of voice led me to believe that I had just an equally desperate expression on my face. At the same trying to keep my body planted on the ground while holding back Taiga was more than challenging.

"Let go Minorin! It'll only take a few moments to get those tramps off of Kitamura-kun!" It was pretty clear to me that getting in trouble was the least of her concerns as she practically shouts in my ear. My head was pacing for something to say that would get her to calm down. Before I knew it words had started slipping out by themselves.

"Taiga did you know that a bunch of stress is related to a short life!? You're gonna get a lot of wrinkles too! Did you know that anger causes hair loss!? " I hoped that one of the things I was saying to her would get her to stop, but it wasn't looking good as she continued to thrash around, slowly breaking my hold. I began to get scared. " umm... Right! A person shouldn't get angry this early in the morning! It's bad for your health! It makes it easier for you to get sick! Aren't you already sick Taiga!? Think of what will happen to you if you don't stop! You could get high blood pressure when you're older! You can get even more sick right now! And then we'll have to get the medical department over like I told you befo- …. eh?" Taiga's fuse started to disappear before I could finish my sentence. She was almost lifeless in my arms. Did something I say work? Did I actually convince her? Yes! Way to go Minori! You actually stopped something bad from happening! While I was basking in my own praise I noticed it was awfully quiet all of a sudden. I look past Taiga who I'm still carrying in front of me to see the questioning stares of Kitamura and all of his admirers.

"Err, Aisaka-san, Kushieda, is everything alright between you two over there?" Kitamura gave a half embarrassed expression as he said his question, as if he felt sorry for me and Taiga being in this position having so many blank stares on us. I then felt a massive shock of discomfort go through Taiga like lightning through a lightning rod. That combined with the eyes of everyone watching me in this awkward spot had me embarrassed and uncomfortable to no end.

"Oh don't mind us Kitamura-kun! We're just having a little best friend reunion! You see, I missed Taiga sooooo much that I just wanted to give her a great big hug! It wouldn't have been right to do so when everyone was here when the fight happened, so I waited til after to show her how much I missed her! Isn't that right Taiga!?" All of my emotions combined were in that frantic embarrassment of a reply. I waved Taiga around like a rag doll in my arms with my reply to make it more believable that we were just playing around to them, because I knew I sure wasn't convincing them with my professional tone of voice. Taiga was still dead weight in my arms, not moving a muscle at all. I only imagined how ridiculous this must have looked to all of them watching. "Ahh Taiga, you're so happy that you're embarrassed and can't say anything! But its ok, I can tell how much you've missed me anyway! I've missed you too!" I began to close my eyes and rub our cheeks together together joyfully, to one make a more believable story, and two because I couldn't look them in the face anymore being this embarrassed.

"(chuckle) alright then. Just make sure you both finish and get to class on time. You heard what Yuri-sensei said. I believe she's taking roll right now. If we don't get going we'll be marked late Kusheida. I'm going to start heading back now. I'll see you guys later, goodbye." Kitamura turned around and headed towards the 2-C door as he finished his sentence, followed by everyone else making their way as well. I stand in place for a moment to try to understand how fast the heat was off of Taiga and I. If there was one thing that Kitamura was good at it was reading a situation. He transitioned that entire scene to make me and Taiga look not as terrible as we could have been, and got everyone of our backs as well. What a good friend he's been.

"You got it Kitamura-kun! I'll cya in a bit!" I say one last line to him as he walks through the classroom door. I put all of my effort into making myself seem as normal as possible to him. As soon as he was out of the hallway I dropped my act with a massive relief.

With time shorty running out, I let Taiga down and prepare to say my farewells to her. If I was calm and collected when I first entered the school, then I certainly wasn't right now. I didn't even know how I would make it through class. But at the very least I knew I should start with a proper goodbye to my best friend, the one person I could be the most comfortable around. It was strange considering that pretty much everything bad was caused by her, but she was undoubtedly the person I was the most relaxed around. She just wasn't a few moments ago, that was all. Trying to be the most natural I could be, I get ready to talk.

"Thank goodness, it's over. It was a little scary at times, but nothing went wrong. Wouldn't you say Taiga?" I waited a little while for her to respond, only to be met with silence from her as she stares down the hallway. Just what is she doing!? I could never get angry at my best friend but this was just dumb! She could at least turn around and look at me when I talk to her! I became fed up and dashed in front of her, putting my hands on her shoulders and shaking her for attention. "Taiga what's going on with you today!? You're just starting fights and blanking out for no reason! Do you even realize were going to be late for class!? What's your homeroom!? I'll carry you to class if that's what it takes!" As I talk directly in front of Taiga's face I could see her blank stare passing right through me into nowhere. She was completely oblivious right now, as if she didn't want to see what was going on around her. What could be more important to her right now!? After a few seconds I heard a response in a meek and scared voice.

"... Class 2-C..."

"... EEHHH!?"


	2. Some Things Change In Life

Chapter 2: Some Things Change In Life

* * *

"Alright everyone, we'll stop class here for today. For those of you who haven't handed in your future career forms, make sure you stop by the staff room." Yuri-sensei's words were music to my ears. School had finally ended and I began to look forward to having a nice, normal time at work. I never imagined today could be as hectic as it was, but I somehow managed to make it through.

The whole school day was nothing but nonstop gossip about the fight with Taiga and Ryuuji. My nerves were shot and I ended up talking with Taiga the entire time. Any plans I had on making new friends were gone, and replaced with the one goal of not being a dunce in front of everyone. It was impossible to start a conversation without messing up, and the only thing that anyone would want to talk about anyway was "how the palmtop tiger put down the delinquent". If Taiga wasn't there for me to rely on I would've just broke down. Thankfully luck made it out so we ended up in the same class, and I got the chance to talk to her like normal after such a long break. The day wasn't what I had in mind, but I wound up with a smile at the very end. After all, my best friend was just a few meters away from me.

There was a light atmosphere as my classmates started to get up to talk with their friends; I followed suit and went by Taiga's side. She was slumped over her desk, blowing her nose into some cheap tissues we got at the nurse's office. She was probably looking forward to going home and watching TV or something. She never really liked to talk to other people and I doubt she wanted to stay here much longer.

"Are you alright Taiga? You look a lot more pale than you did when class started." I ask her as I knelt down so that we met eye level on her desk. I bring my hand to her forehead to check if she had gotten worse and came down with a fever. It didn't seem like it; she was mildly warm despite her bleak expression.

"I'm ok... it's just that my nose keeps running and I keep sneezing a lot." Taiga answered me back in a tired tone. She definitely looked awful with her droopy eyes and low hanging face.

"Oh, that's terrible. You didn't look this bad at all before. It must have gotten worse over time." I pass her a tissue as she tossed her used one behind her.

"Yeah, I guess so." Her sulking voice was enough to put a smile on anyone.

"Hmmmmm, I wonder who it was that told you not to get into a fight before. Maybe if we'd listen to her you wouldn't have gotten this sick. Yeah, she must have been someone really smart."

"Minorin you idiot." She took a friendly jab at me as she brought her tissue up to her nose. I smiled.

"Ehehehe. I told you so! You know these things always happen when you start something! Hey now, how many times did I tell you last year to not do this sort of thing?" I did my best to sound like a nagging big sister. I pout my lips and turn my head to the side to make the joke more obvious.

"But I couldn't help it *AH CHOO* that moron got me too angry that I just had to. Everyone lets me go by but that guy was rude and didn't get out of the way."

"Eh, but didn't Takasu-kun already say that he wasn't watching where he was going? I mean, he couldn't have been rude if he didn't see you." I tried to convince her a little that Takasu wasn't all bad. He seemed nice enough.

"Minorin, everyone sees me. There are people who notice me when they're busy talking with their friends and they always get out of the way. There are even people that just look at me with one of their dumb faces and go back to doing whatever. There was no way that guy didn't know I was there. No, he must have done it on purpose." She said her words in a hostile manner. Dang it, she was starting to get angry again. I could tell even if there was a tissue covering half of her face. You're so stupid Minori, you should have never brought up Takasu. Why did you even think that was a good idea?

Taiga took a glance to her left and was almost trance like for a few moments. She's been doing that a lot lately; first spacing out after the fight and now this. Wanting to see what she was so mesmerized about I took the moment to question her.

"You okay Taiga?" I asked her earnestly. She was startled a bit coming out of her blank stare.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." She replied softly. She began to look down at her desk while twiddling her fingers around, like she was anxious for something. What did she look at? I take a quick peek to where Taiga was glancing at moments before. Strange, no ones there except Takasu sitting in his desk. He's just talking with Kitamura. Why was Taiga spacing out over Takasu? Oh no. Did she want to get revenge or something!? I had to get her mind off of him as soon as possible.

"Hey Taiga, there's still some time before I have to go to work. Can we hang out at your place? We can grab some sweets from the store next to your house and make up for lost time! I'll get you some orange juice, on me!" Even if it was an excuse I meant what I said to her. It was way too long since we did anything together like before.

I saw Taiga tense up and jerk a bit after I asked her. "No, I don't think it's a good idea if we went to my house. I haven't cleaned it in a long time and it's a lot worse than usual. I don't want you visiting it like that." Strange. Taiga never cared about the way her place was. There were sometimes when me and her would spend the day cleaning up the place while the radio was on. Why did she start caring all of a sudden?

"Really? In that case we can just go to my place and do something there. I don't have anything fancy like video games or anything, but we can still have a fun time." Taiga and I always went to her place because there just wasn't much to do at mine. I remembered the long nights we spent talking to each other about whatever came to mind, and I was sure she wanted to talk and catch up as well.

I'm sorry Minorin, I really can't. I promised the nurse I would check up with her after school to see if I was getting better or not." She replied back to me with in a muffled and low voice.

"What? But didn't we already go to the nurse's office at lunch? She said it wasn't that serious and all that you needed was to get some rest. I don't remember you guys talking about anything like that."

"I met the nurse before school in the morning. I went to her office right after the ceremony, it was why I showed up so late to class." Taiga spoke back calmly. Her story did make sense. The only reason we went to the nurse's office at lunch was because I was worried about her and forced her to. Still, she hated school. Something was off.

"Well, alright. But are you sure though? I mean, I won't have anymore free time this week with softball practice and work. I wanted to spend some time together since today's the only real day I have the chance to. Is the nurse's office really that important?" I was selfish, but to be honest the appointment wasn't as important as bonding with her. We were disconnected. Month's have passed and I could feel a space between us. I wanted that space to shrink, to go away, so that we could be close again. There was no way that she could have felt differently.

There was a pause before she ended up responding back to me. "... I'm sorry Minorin, I really am. But I have to go do this. I want to make a good impression this year instead of how last year turned out. It wouldn't be a good thing to just ditch the nurse when I agreed to go." Her words were soft-spoken, but painful. She would have never said what she just said and gone with me in a heartbeat. To think that she would care more about some dumb appointment than me... no, it didn't matter how jealous I felt about this. I would always support her in whatever choices she made. It's what a best friend would do.

"Okay. Well then lets go there together! It'll be the sendoff I need to prepare for the battle of the working world!" I was nervous that my feelings were getting through, so I made the sentence as goofy as I could possibly make it.

Taiga jumped a little bit in her seat. She lifted up her head in shock, which exposed a face with the weight of the world on its shoulders. "N-no, it's ok. The whole thing will take a while and I don't want to get you late for work." She replied back in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry Taiga it's ok! You know Jonny's isn't that far away from my place. I'll have plenty of time to grab my uniform and make it on time! Cmon, lets go!" I grabbed her hand to coax her into coming. She was stiff and didn't respond.

"No no don't. Minori I don't want to bother you this is something that I have to-"

"Oh don't be like that! How could this sort of thing bother me? Hurry, grab your stuff and lets start walk-"

"Minori! No! *gasp!*" Taiga snatched her hand back and yelled at me. My eyes barrel wide open as my mouth hangs ajar mid sentence. She... she yelled at me.

"...Taiga..."

"...I'm sorry. It's just that I want to do this myself. You have more important things to do than to go with me and I don't want you involved in something this small. Please understand, Minorin." Her words were gunshots piercing right through me. Everything I knew about Taiga was gone. From how clingy she was to me to how she was always so scared of being alone. All of it vanished with what she said to me. She... she didn't need me. She didn't want to be around me... No! No! Stop thinking Minori! Don't you dare let your best friend see you like this! Say something positive to her!

"No no no, it's perfectly fine! It was my fault for not understanding you before! I mean, just the idea of you becoming independent and getting things done like a pro makes me happy! Go for it Taiga!" I had to close my eyes and give my best smile while I talked to her. I couldn't have possibly looked at her straight in the face while telling a lie like that.

"... you're not mad at me or anything are you?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous, I would never get mad over something like this! It's not like we're never going to see each other again! We can just talk with each other during lunch tomorrow. And besides, there's always next week. We can still hang out next Monday! It'll be great!". What I said was aimed at me as well as Taiga, as a way to convince myself that everything would be ok.

" *sigh* What a relief. Thank you Minorin. I'm happy you're not upset." She gave me a smile at the end of her kind toned reply. I didn't need to be self-centered and drag my best friend from something important to her. I wasn't emotional. No, no I wasn't sad about this at all. I'm happy because Taiga's happy.

"No problem Taiga! Be a doer and go get stuff done! I'll leave you to your professionalism and follow your example at work! Let's give it our all!" Stay happy Minori. Stay. Happy.

" *chuckle* alright. I'll see you tommorow."

"You got it! Cya!" I managed to get to the door and wave a goodbye to Taiga. I searched for the plug to stop my disturbed heart from rupturing and shoved it as far as I could straight down. I just had to keep it in until I managed to get home and blow off a little steam somehow. I had done it before, and I knew I could do it now. I just had to keep in mind that everything was okay. I just had to keep walking, keep smiling, keep being me.

Step after step was just thought, after thought, after thought. "Why did Taiga not want to be around me? Did she hate me? Did she not want to be friends anymore?" The questions were never-ending. "Was it something I did? Did I annoy her? Why didn't you say you were sorry!? Of course she wouldn't want to be around you if you were like that!" My brain rewound the same kind of questions over and over again. All I was thinking about was her, and and every thing I thought about was painful.

"How could you make your best friend upset!? What kind of friend are you!? Why didn't you try and understand how she felt!? I gotta apologize to her. I'm gonna go apologize to her first thi-" I snapped back into reality in a second, as if on instinct. I took a moment to regain to my senses and see where I was. I caught myself looking at a door labeled_ 2E_. My condominium room door. I chuckle softly for a moment. I lost track of time. I didn't even have to pay attention to where I was going. Walking home was that much of a routine to me.

I go inside and rush to the bathroom, dumping my belongings by my bed along the way. I turn the sink faucet on and splash the frigid, rushing water on my face. The freezing sensation was great; I felt the heat of my skin numb cold with each pass of my hands. Everything slowed down a bit from my temperature to my brain. I grip the sides of the sink and lean over it, with my head a few centimeters away from the crashing of liquid on porcelain. The sounds of the gushing current slowed my breathing to a deep heavy panting. I was calming down.

My eyes met the mirror as I lifted my head. The girl in the reflection looked miserable. She had such a depressed frown that would make anyone uncomfortable. She had lost eyes that had no glimpse of joy in them at all. She looked so tired. She looked so sad. … I was sad.

"...Why are you sad!? What are you a weakling!? Stop being so pathetic! Stop feeling so sorry for yourself!" I yelled straight into the sinkhole, squeezing my eyelids shut tight. I started to hectically splash my face using every ounce of energy I had. I don't know long I kept at it. By the time I wore myself out my hair was soaked, my shirt was drenched, and the bathroom was filled top to bottom with patches of water. I stood in place a bit, with the sound of the faucet being my companion for the time. … I had to clean this up. Minori you're an idiot. You cause more harm than good.

Time passed in my trance like state as I fixed the mess I made and got ready for work. All of the down time I had was spent up, and before I knew it I was at the foot of my door, wearing my thin blue jacket and jeans and carrying my bag with my work clothes in it. The usual. I checked my cellphone. It read 4:58. Out the door by 5, get there by 5:30, and go from there. Like every other Monday. Right, today was just Monday. Just a regular, normal Monday.

I put my hand on the doorknob but stop before I turn the door open. I couldn't believe I was still doubting whether my feelings would get the best of me. I worked my muscles as hard as I could cleaning the bathroom to make sure my stupidity was buried. I even practiced in front of the mirror for a bit to make sure I could still be me. And still here I was, hand shaking and uncertain whether I could be normal at work tonight.

… *****THUUUD* I punched the front door out of sheer anger and defiance. the pain of the shock ringing down my wrist was somehow satisfying.

"Taiga is happy. Taiga is making decisions for herself. You have no right to be emotional. You have no right to feel this way." I make sure to say the words as clear and slow as possible. I wanted them to be cemented in my head. "You're not going to screw up. You're going to be yourself like you always are. You're not going to be emotional. You're going to be you." I took a few deep breaths in and out, feeling the beating of my pacing heart. I walk out the door shunning my thoughts; I had to get things done tonight. I hated how selfish I was.

"Excuse me miss, can I have another order of beer for the four of us?"

"Of course! 4 more rounds of beer for table 3, coming right up!" I addressed the group of customers quickly, with the usual smile and perkiness. I walked up to the table I was serving, tray of food in hand.

"And here you two are, the pork cutlet for the gentleman and the tossed salad for the young lady. Is there anything else I can get for the both of you tonight?"

"we're okay, thank you very much." The woman answered back kindly.

"Alright then. If you need anything call for me and I'll be on my way." I don't remember how many times I've said that exact phrase over the past year. It was far too many to recall.

"Sure. thank you Kushieda-san." The man spoke back sincerely.

"No problem. Enjoy your stay you two!" I wave farewell to the both of them and proceed back into the kitchen.

I had waited tables for a few hours now, in the same way I've done it for what seems like forever. I told myself in the beginning to focus on what I was doing instead of on school. But I wasn't paying attention at all to work, I couldn't. I didn't need to. Everything was off of memory. My mind would scramble in between when I would talk to a customer, making sure that I was still okay. I hated how I still had to deal with myself at my job, and I couldn't exactly punch a wall at Jonny's to get my mind off of it. It was excruciating. I headed back to table 3, carrying 4 mugs of beers in hand.

"And here we go, 4 tall mugs of beer! Enjoy!" I cheerfully said my sentence to the young middle aged group; 3 men and 1 woman all in business attire. Must have been a meeting, or maybe a get together after work.

"Thank you miss. I don't think I've ever quite met someone as energetic as you. It's a nice change from the more relaxed servers we usually get at other restaurants." The man said his words in a kind and respectful voice. That matched with his luxurious suit made me feel rather out of place in my dainty maid outfit.

"Oh geez, thank you. But it's not that big of a deal. I'm just trying to make sure everyone is having a good time here, that's all."

The businesswoman leaned forward, elbows on the table while resting her chin on her hands."Well it seems like that's just whats been happening lately. You know, me and my colleagues came here because we heard this place had outstanding customer satisfaction. I can see why, all of these waitresses are just bustling with energy. I don't think anyone could not be happy in a place like this. And frankly, you're the brightest person that works here. How on Earth do you manage to be so bubbly?" She spoke to me in a soft yet authoritative voice, the kind of voice that you can tell has some serious presence behind it. No one around her even made a sound. She must have been in charge. And wherever they were working at it was someplace big.

"Oh no no, believe me I'm not anything that special. To be honest, I'm this way with just about everybody I meet. I'm probably a little strange I guess." I look away flustered, rubbing the back of my head. It was always embarrassing to hear something like that.

"My, you're even modest to boot. You must be pretty popular popular with the boys at your school. Tell me, do you get confessed to a lot?" I felt my face turn red in an instant. Who has the nerve to ask that to someone!? This lady is weird!

"W-What!? N-no I don't have the time for anything like that-I work at a lot of different places and softball practice takes up most of my free time-and no I just don't have that much experience with that! Ehehehe." I couldn't have been prepared for a reply if I tried. I goofed throughout the entire thing.

"Really now? Hmmm. At the very least you must have a secret admirer who's just head over heels for you. Hey, what if he's really cute?" Why did she sound so provocative when she said that!? J-just how am I supposed to respond to her!? "*Giggle* I'm joking, I'm just joking! My my my, you really are a good girl, getting all cute and flustered! Aren't you just adorable!" W-w-what!?

"E-erm, u-uum, uuh hey-"

"Oh my goodness, she's great! Hey men, I think we've found the restaurant we'll be coming to in this city! We don't even have to check out the other ones! What do you all think?"

"Yes ma'am."... All 3 of the men just responded in unison. Who were these people!?

"Alright then it's settled. I can't believe we found a place this perfect. I'm sorry we took time away from your work miss... Kushieda-san, was it not?" I couldn't believe how fast she went from a casual to a professional tone of voice.

"...! R-right! Kushieda. Kushieda Minori."

"So... Kushieda Minori. I get the feeling we'll be seeing each other again sometime. *chuckle*. Thank you for your time. You can go ahead and continue to work now." … sure, okay then... snap out of it! Back to being you!

"Okay then! Enjoy your stay at Jonny's!"

"Keep spreading that good cheer Kushieda!" She gave me a great big grin as I walked away from the table. Wow, what a sincere smile. Almost makes me a little happy inside.

I was dumfounded by what just happened. Something like that had never happened with all the time I had worked here. I had gotten into a better mood; the only thing I had in my head at the moment was that lady and her bright smile. It was just something about seeing that made me feel really good... Oh my gosh. I made her happy. Minori you're an idiot. How could you forget something so important?

It was a crashing revelation. I spent so much time obsessing over my own sentiments that I forgot what always made me happy in the first place. Everyone was cheerful but I was too selfish to see that. I was insensitive and thought of myself first instead of others. I wanted to punch myself straight in the jaw. I payed all of my attention to my tables from then on, making sure that they had the best time they could have possibly had at dinner. It didn't matter if everything was a routine. What mattered was that that routine did something important.

It was later on in the night. I had dealt with work and I was a few feet away from the entrance to my condo building. I was exhausted. All of the drama I had put myself through took its toll on every inch of my body. I knew I just had to take care of a few more things and I could rest a bit. I walked up to the building mail box and opened my slot. Today was a Monday night, I had to do this.

I grabbed the mess of paper and attempt to sort it out. "Let's see... ads, ads, chainletter, ads, …. the bills. It's the beginning of April. Dang it." It didn't matter if I had enough money to pay for it, just the idea that hard earned money went towards a piece of paper in an envelope was infuriating. I guess that's what it meant to be an adult. I began thinking of all the jobs I took over the break and how long I had done this.

"... I'll give Haru and everyone a call soon. It's been a while since I've checked up on them." I couldn't think of money without thinking about them. I owed them after all. Shrugging that thought aside to when I had to get to it, I walk up the stairs and go through my condo door. I let out a bodily sigh and drop everything at my feet. The day had finally ended.

I spent the rest of the night doing the chores, cleaning up the place, and making dinner. The curry was done and the rice had some time before it had finished, so I went to go take a much needed shower. I stood underneath the showerhead for a while motionless, taking in what happened today. I was still thinking about Taiga. I didn't think I was emotional anymore, I was just thinking about how different she was. For her to not always want to spend time with me wasn't something I could get used to that quick. But I knew that I had to, for her sake. She was happy after all. I smiled faintly, letting the falling water wash me away.

I sat on my bed and took a look at my alarm clock. 11:47. "Taiga's probably asleep by now, no use trying to call her. I'll apologize to her at school tomorrow." In all honesty I didn't want to call her. It was pathetic, but I was still thinking back to when she yelled at me. I didn't even know how I could start talking to her tomorrow. How do I bring it up? I already told her I didn't care about it didn't I? If I bring it up she'll think I'm a liar and she might end up hating me more. And then we'll get even more separated and we won't be friends anymo-

*SMAAAACK* *CRASH* I grit my teeth and swung my arms at the closest thing I could hit. The next thing I realized was that my alarm was on the opposite wall of my bedroom. I saw some plastic bits next to it.

"Crud! I need that!" I rushed over to the little box, praying that the thing still worked. I desperately plug the cord in the socket. What a relief, it turned on. I breath a sigh of satisfaction. …. I was happy that I didn't ruin something really important. You shouldn't have done it in the first place! Why are you so stupid!? What is wrong with me!? I grip the sides of my head in frustration. I sat in that corner for a little while, not knowing what to do. I rose up and went to the kitchen, grabbed a bag of pudding I had been saving up from working at the supermarket, and went to go eat curled up in my bed. It was the best moment for junk food if I could ever think of one.

Each spoonful of caramel froze my brain with it's sweet flavor, at least for a brief moment. I indulged in it, letting the sugar do its wonder to numb my thinking. I began to say a phrase for each glob of pudding I ate. It started off simple. "Taiga is happy." *gulp*. Then I began to say things that were more hard to swallow. "Taiga is happy, happy doing things by herself." *gulp*. "Taiga is happy without you." *gulp* *gulp* *gulp*. Taiga can be happy without you." *gulp* *gulp*. I was drowning out the pain, one mouthful at a time.

"Taiga is getting things done by herself, without you." *gulp*. "Taiga is happy getting things done by herself, without you." *gulp*. "Taiga is happy without you." *gulp* *gulp*. Gotta think of something else. "Taiga is getting things done by herself." *gulp*. "Taiga is independent." *gulp*. "Taiga is happy being independent." *gulp*. "Taiga is independent, without you." *gulp* …. *gulp*. "Taiga is independent." *gulp*. "Taiga is independent." *gulp*. I began to repeat that over and over again.

"Taiga is independent." *gulp*. "Taiga is independent from you." *gulp*. "Taiga can be happy without you." *gulp* …. "Taiga is happy, independent." *gulp*. "Taiga is happy without you, she's independent." …. *gulp*. *breathe*. "Taiga is happy without you, she's independent." *breathe*. I did it. I accepted it. *sigh*, what a relief. I phase back into reality. It was 12:30. There were 6 empty pudding cups all around me… just another thing I had to get done.

With everything taken care of and with an empty conscious, I go use the bathroom before I head off to bed. I looked up at the mirror while washing my hands. I looked so serious. So gloomy. Not a single thing about me was fun. I smile faintly. At least it was better than being sad and helpless. I could control myself at least. And it wasn't like I would bring anyone down like this; no one would see this side of me anyway. I walk back to my room and snuggle up in my bed, mentally preparing for thing's I had to do the next day. There was one thing I kept repeating myself over and over in my head. Taiga was independent.

The next morning went by with the normal routine and softball practice. The only time Taiga and I would walk to school together was during Monday mornings when I was free. I wouldn't be able to apologize to her until class started, but before that I had to make sure I did my best during softball practice to make my team proud. I was feeling awful with all the pudding I ate last night, but thankfully we did laps and I managed to keep up with everyone somehow. Refreshed from the post-softball shower I leave the locker room and head towards homeroom. In the meantime I braced myself for the most important task I had to do today. "Just gotta say hi to her like normal, then bring it up smoothly." I think to myself and plan what I was going to say to her. I couldn't screw this up. "Just be natural Minori. Just be you." I walk up to the 2-C door.

I went inside to see Taiga once again resting using her arms as a pillow, her head face down motionless.

I walked up to her to greet her like always. "Good morning Taiga! Feeling better today?" She didn't respond back. I could hear the sound of heavy breathing through her arms. I try again, speaking a few inches away from her. "Hey Taiga? You there?" She slowly cranked her head towards my direction, unwilling to lift her head. It was the first time I'd ever seen Taiga with bags under her eyes; she loved to sleep. She looked dreadful.

"Good morning Minorin... …." She dazedly replied back, with her eyes slowly shutting back closed.

"Taiga what happened? Why are you so tired?"

"... nothing really. I just couldn't sleep last night for some reason." Her words were slow, and she paused before saying anything to me. As if she was too tired to say anything at all.

"So insomnia huh? That's weird. It's gotta have something to do with you being sick, right?" I speak back to her, concerned.

"Probably..." Now. Now was the moment I had to bring it up. Don't mess up.

"Hey Taiga about what happened yesterday."

"...?" She forced her eyes halfway open to look at me.

"... *breathe in* I'm Sorry! I'm sorry for getting you mad yesterday! I didn't apologize before like I should have and I'm sorry! Forgive me!" I bow over her desk with gritted teeth and shut eyes, like a child waiting to be punished. I didn't know how she was going to respond. I was nervous. I stayed bowed for a while, prepared for the worst from her.

"I forgive you." ….? I opened my eyes to see her going back to sleep. That was it?

"... You're not mad at me? I mean, I did something really stupid, and I was inconsiderate and-" She turned her head to the side, away from me.

"I'm not mad at you. I thought you were mad at me. I was the one who yelled at you." She said her words calmly.

"But no, it was my fault! I didn't see that I was getting you upset and I kept on doing it anyway and that was what got you mad so it's my fault!"

"Minorin really, it's ok. You were just being you. I wasn't mad at you at all. I would never be. Honest." Her voice changed tone; it sounded so kind, so considerate. I felt a massive presence lift itself off of me. I paused, taking in what she said to me.

"Thanks Taiga." I said it to her with a great big smile on my face. I was really happy. What a relief. Realizing that I wasn't myself at all, I rush to change the atmosphere. "Well, that's all done with! You know, those old sayings we hear from our elders are always true! The past isn't important, what matters is right now!" I raise my fist into the air. "The joy of our young lives!"

I heard Taiga give a faint, quiet laugh to herself. She was still looking away off to the side. "Hmm? Whats the matter?" I asked her curiously.

"No it's nothing, it's nothing. It's just that you still act the same way you did last year. Whenever you would get serious about something you would go back to being you really fast, like it'd never happen. I guess since it's been so long I kind of missed it."

"Oh." Taiga was the only friend that'd ever seen me that way. She was the one friend that I cared about enough to where I had to be real with her sometimes. The last thing that we seriously talked about was her da-, don't bring that up. Ever. "Hey, its no good thinking about old times! We got to look towards the future! Weren't you paying attention to what I just said?"

"*giggle* I'm glad you're still the same."

"Of course! I wouldn't change that much over a few months, I'll always have my fighting spirit! Yeah!" I proudly place my hands on my hips, boasting to the world my energy and enthusiasm.

"...eve- .. y.. ... .. ..sy …. … ..n't …. ….. me..." Taiga mumbled something underneath her breath. It was whisper like, I could barely hear a thing.

"? Tai-"

"Hey Minorin. I think I'm going to go the nurse's office during lunch today again. I'm not sick or anything, I'm just really tired. I don't think Yuri-sensei's gonna let me sleep in class either." She moved a bit in her seat, like she was trying to get comfortable and take a nap.

"Eh? bu-" I stop myself before I finish my sentence. "I see. Alright, make sure you get some good rest then! You know what they say about bad sleep and growth, right?" I teased my words to her. She moved her head swiftly to look at me with menacing eyes. It was great. "It's a joke, it's a joke! Don't look so mad, oh ferocious palmtop tiger~! hehe!"

"... You should get to your desk. Class is about to start."

"Roger! Try to pay attention with open eyes!" She groaned in response as I head towards my seat. I felt divided; I didn't know what I was feeling. I was happy that she forgave me, but there was something else alongside it, it was uncomfortable. I thought about it a little and came to a quick conclusion. I was still bothered by Taiga doing things without me. I shrug off my irrationalities and move on. Taiga was independent. She was happy. She had things she wanted to do. I think to myself for a moment.

"... I guess I should be a little independent too. I've got to make new friends after all. I can't just stick by Taiga all the time..." It felt like I was abandoning her, going off and doing my own thing. Taiga and I always used to be together. But now... she's different. She's changed a bit. She's happy. If she's happy then I'm happy. Now I just got to make sure everyone else is. This will be still be a great year.

About a week has passed since the day I apologized to Taiga. The whole class has gotten to know each other and our different quirks one way or another. I made sure to always answer speak up during class and be as goofy as possible; as a result people have gotten to know me pretty well. I've gotten to know a lot of the girls in class, some of the guys too. We've all gotten along, and we're comfortable just casually talking with each other. It was shaping up great.

All the while though Taiga was still in the back of my mind. We occasionally talked to each other during class, but we never got the chance to hang out like I always wanted to. I always had to work or go to softball practice, and she would be busy with something else as well. She seemed almost preoccupied whenever I was talking to her. She seemed so distant. I didn't even know half the time what she was doing during the day. She kept things to herself now. It hurt knowing that we had gotten to this point, that we were separated. But I knew it was for the best. I wouldn't do any good if I just barged in to her life and do something she didn't want me to do. It all came full circle yesterday though, when I was waiting for Taiga at the usual spot.

I was lost in thought for the time, a little happy that I would finally get the chance to talk to her, til I saw her walk up the road partnered up with Takasu! I couldn't believe it! All of those times she was busy last week must have been to meet with him! And being in a relationship with someone who you got into a fight with? It was incredible! When we had the chance to talk to each other that day she said it was just a coincidence, that they were neighbors and they walk down the same road. But I knew it was more than that. Taiga was never this close to anybody else. She was just too embarrassed to mention any of this to me, that's all. I wanted to congratulate her, to wish her the best of luck. But I let it slide for the moment, I didn't want to get her upset or anything when we finally had the chance to just walk to school like friends again. After school that day she said she was busy with something at the office and had to stay behind. I saluted her off, knowing full well what she was planning on doing. It all made so much sense. All of those times she went off by herself she wanted to find a happiness that I couldn't give her. I couldn't give it to her, but Takasu could. It was a bittersweet feeling, painful yet satisfying. I didn't know much at all about Takasu, or whether Taiga would be happy with him. But I knew that I would support Taiga through this no matter what. That's why I asked the both of them the next day to meet me at the roof at lunch.

While I was waiting for the both of them, I took the time to stare out past the fence into the clouds and think about everything. Was I really okay with this? Was I emotional? Was I sad? I asked myself those questions for a brief time, wanting to understand myself. The answer, shockingly, was no. I was happy for her. I really was. I knew that we were growing apart, and her dating Takasu would only make that worse, but that didn't mean anything anymore. Taiga didn't need me. She was independent. She was making decisions for herself. She was making herself as happy as she could possibly be. That gave me a feeling I hadn't quite experienced before. It must be what a mother feels when she sees her daughter go and get married, or something like that. A feeling of joy and peace, knowing that this is for the best, even if it is out of your control. It must have been an adult's happiness, or something like that I guess. But that was all I needed to give Takasu my blessing when both him and Taiga eventually came. I was natural as I could be, even striking a combat pose as a joke to fight Takasu. But it ended up the way I wanted it to. On my knees I bowed to the both of them, asking Takasu to bestow as much happiness as was humanly possible to Taiga. Knowing full well that the feelings of my best friend were now out of my control, I then told Takasu as seriously as I could that she was someone important to me and to never make her cry. And if he did, I would never forgive him. There was one person that came to mind when I said that, the one person that was close enough to Taiga that actually made her cry tears of pain. He was the worst scumbag I'd ever met. And I prayed that Takasu was nothing like him.

It was now the day after, Wednesday morning. Everyone had found out about Taiga and Takasu as a couple some way or another, and gossip abounded in the classroom. I sat in my desk, satisfied with what I had done yesterday. Taiga was happy, and I was happy that she was happy. It couldn't be any more perfect. I considered myself a little more grown up too, not being jealous over Taiga either. Things had changed a lot from how they were last year, but all in all the new school year was nothing to complain about. "Things change in life, but they change for the better." I started to feel really old all of a sudden, thinking of life sayings that I would hear from seniors at a nursery home. Embarrassed, I shorten my thinking span. "Taiga's happy, so I'm happy." Yeah that's better. A lot better.

Several minutes later I saw her come in through the classroom door. That's strange I thought. Taiga always comes to school pretty late. Class didn't start for about another 20 minutes. Wow, she's even waking up earlier now. How nice. We could actually talk a little now before school started. I quickly noticed something was off though, I think everyone did. She was the hotbed of discussion and all eyes were on her when she walked in. She slowly walked to the front of the class, where Yuri-sensei stands and lectures us. The air around her was heavy; like there was something almost diabolical about her. Oh no. She's mad. Really mad. She started clenching her fists, and her facial expression looked as if she was about to burst with the hatred of demons. My brain starts to rush thoughts in and out on impulse. "What was she mad about? Did someone make her angry? Was it me? What happened yesterday? No, she was with Takasu, she was happy yesterday. Why was she like this?" I was flabbergasted; I had no idea what was going on with my best friend. I braced myself for what was going to happen, the inevitable shout followed by a fit of blind rage. Nothing could have made me predict however the words that she would shout to the whole class.

"RYUUJI IS NOT A DELINQUEEEEEENNNNNTTTT!"

"T-? Taiga?"


	3. Some Things Change In Life (X): Taiga

Chapter 2x: Some Things Change In Life (Aisaka Taiga)

I had spent so many nights planning for the first day of school. Everything was ready. The envelope was perfect; not too girly but just enough to be attractive. My letter was rewritten so many times it had to have been flawless. Every word I would say to him was rehearsed, week after week after week. I had done everything to make sure I would be the girlfriend of the one person I loved. I would be the girlfriend of Yusaku Kitamura.

All during break I looked at every single picture I had took of him from last year. I was entranced. He was assertive yet kind. Gentle, but straightforward. He was amazing in every way. I imagined scenarios every day of me and him together; we would be with each other every day and he would take me out to eat and we would be happy together. It would be perfect. If I hadn't been so naive and had recognized my feelings before when he confessed to me then this would have been a reality. Realizing that I had done nothing during the break except fantasize about him, I decided to write him a letter saying how I really felt. Every passing day afterward I worked as hard as I could, preparing for the day when I would see him again.

And then the day came. I stared at 5 different drafts of my love letter, not knowing which one to pick. I read them out loud, trying to find the one that sounded the most attractive. Back and forth I kept at it until I heard my cellphone go off. It was surprising to see that Minori had sent me a text. We hadn't spoken to each other for a good amount of the break, even though she said she wanted to as much as possible when we still had school. The last words I heard from her was "sorry, something came up", and that was a long time ago. She probably got more jobs for some dumb reason.

I flipped my cellphone and glance through the message. It was Minori alright. No one could write a message so happy and strange. Idiot. Sending a text after you abandoned me like nothing ever happened. Now she cares when she has to see me again... whatever. She's still my friend I guess. She's probably waiting for me at the usual spot. …. Crap. I wasn't done picking out a letter that was good enough for Kitamura and I didn't think I would be for a while. Knowing there was no way I could go with Minori to school and ruin my efforts, I start thinking of an excuse I could tell her.

*AH CHOO* *sniff*

I told her I was too sick to go with her and that she should go without me. It wasn't technically a lie, but I wasn't really that bad in shape. I had a runny nose for about a week and could have easily met up with her if I wanted to. It didn't feel good to put her off, but there were more important things to do right now. Talking with Minori could wait until later.

I made it to school a few hours later, obsessing over every detail I had to do. I knew the student council had a meeting at lunch on the first day, so I would wait outside until it was finished and follow Kitamura to his classroom. Once I knew where it was I would go there after school when no one was there and look for a school bag. Kitamura was the vice president and he would always stay late getting work done. With every one else gone I would slip in, plant my love letter in his bag and slip right out. It was fail-proof. I rehearsed it in my thoughts a few times until someone had run into me. Annoyed by the guy's lack of manners I punched him, causing a big fuss and a wave of people to come by. I was shocked to see that Kitamura had come along to the scene too, suddenly asking me questions about what had happened. I was too shy to talk to him and made a fool of myself when trying to do so, stumbling over my own words over and over. It was obvious I couldn't give Kitamura a proper confession with the way I was, the letter would have to do. After the spectacle had died I saw Kitamura walking in the same classroom door my homeroom was in. A few seconds later I realized that he was in my class this year, and I stood in place in the hallway, speechless.

Class had ended later on in the day and I was getting ready to put my plan in motion. Having Kitamura in my own class was definitely nerve wracking, but it ultimately made things easier. I would just have to wait another hour or so in class until everyone had left, and put my letter in his bag like I rehearsed, simple as that.

Minori came to my desk a few minutes after our class was dismissed. It was a surprise to see that she had somehow managed to be in my class too, and the fact that she was was a pain in my neck the entire time. She had brought up the point of me being sick when the fight had happened and I spent the rest of the day trying to convince her that I was. We had gone to the nurse's office and everything and I had done my best to look as gloomy and pathetic as possible. I was even blowing my empty nose into some tissues, just to maintain the image. Minori was still a close friend even if she had let me down this break. I didn't want her to find out I had lied to her.

She talked with me for a bit in her usual way and I did my best to keep up my charade until she would eventually run off and do her own thing. I sneaked in a glance at Kitamura to make sure I knew where his seat was, just in case. The next thing I heard from Minori was that she wanted to actually hang out with me today. Today, of all days. She had about 2 months to make something happen during break and she chose the one day where I was busy with the most important thing ever. Moron. I thought of a lie to get me out of that tight spot, and I had to keep making more when she kept on insisting on it. I was frustrated but relieved when it seemed like she would finally stop. But then out of nowhere she grabs my arm and try's to force me to go with her, all the while having that ridiculous expression of hers! What was her problem!? Couldn't she take the hint that I had something to do by myself!? Why did she suddenly want to start caring about me now of all times!? Stop!

I saw Minori's face turn bleak as her smile quickly faded. Now what? …. I quickly realized that I had slipped up and yelled at her. Damn it. I apologized to her as she slowly backed up to her desk, reaching for her bag. She told me she wasn't mad at me and she looked happy enough for me to believe it, but something was definitely wrong. I wondered for a little bit as she waved goodbye and headed out the door, but soon snapped out of it to go back to what I was doing. Minori would be fine, she didn't need me. She proved that to me during vacation.

I had killed some time by the school vending machines until it was late enough that my classmates had gone home. I went inside and sure enough no one was there. However just by chance there happened to be two school bags, each on desks that were right next to each other. And they were both in the spot where Kitamura was standing after school. I desperately think back to exactly where Kitamura was standing, ignoring my feelings of anxiety. After a quick mental debate I chose the desk closest to me, confident that this was his seat. Just as I had planted my letter I heard footsteps approaching the room. Fearful that it was Kitamura I panicked and went inside the closest hiding spot there was, the class locker.

My nerves were collapsing as I saw the door open and anticipated the worst. To an uneventful sight it was just some guy I didn't know. He must have been the owner of the other bag. I rolled back out suppressing my girlish feelings with that of anger. I wanted him gone. He approached the two desks and to my dismay he had grabbed the bag I had put my letter in. Realizing that I had given my feelings for Kitamura to a complete stranger I began to fight him for it, however my embarrassment outweighed my bloodlust and he had ended up taking his bag, along with my love letter. But it was far from over. I knew I would I get that letter back no matter the cost; no one but Kitamura was going to read that.

I followed him after school to find that by some strange fate he lived in the house next to mine. It was convenient that I didn't have to go very far from home to break into his house, but it was by far more convenient that there was an entry way right across from my bedroom to his veranda. I grabbed my wooden sword and sat waiting on my bed, using my feelings of rage to keep me awake. I would wait until the middle of the night where he would be fast asleep, and scavenge the place for my letter. And if he happened to be awake I would make sure he wouldn't remember a thing.

It was 2 am and I went on my window and jumped onto his balcony. I was going to force the lock open but the imbecile left it unlocked to begin with. I went in and began to look around when sure enough a door opened and the letter thief emerged. I began to swing my sword at him with a violent hatred, knowing that if he wasn't unconscious by the time I was done a stranger would know that I loved Kitamura. I cornered him to the wall and prepared my felling blow when he blurted out that the love letter had been empty. I took in what he said and collapsed soon after, bombarded by my own embarrassment.

Feeling hungry I forced him to make me a meal as an apology for his theft. I ate as fast as I could showing a cold expression, I wanted to make it clear that he owed me the food to begin with. Afterward he brought up some sort of box for me to look at saying that having a crush on somebody wasn't embarrassing at all. I skimmed through the piles of notebooks and journals ignoring his stupid feelings of pride, until I came upon something interesting. In one of the journals was a 5 page mock letter titled "for Kushieda Minori." This loser has a crush on Minorin! How pathetic, she's way out his league! Hahaha!

Soon after I was left in a troublesome situation. This guy, Takasu Ryuuji he said his name was, knew that I liked Kitamura, and that alone was unforgivable. Worrying that he might gossip my affection for Kitamura I refused to leave, not knowing what else to do. Ryuuji then pleaded for me to go and brought up the point that he would help me be with Kitamura. I was dazed for a second by his sudden act of kindness. He must have been desperate for me to leave. I twisted his offer into a pledge of obedience as a pet, to obey every order I gave him like a dog. There wasn't any chance I would let him have his own will with him knowing my secret. He accepted like the good dog he was and I left soon after, thinking of what I can use my new found pet for. I would make him pay for making my life more difficult.

The following day I commanded him to come over and make me breakfast. He resisted at first, but as soon as I showed my temper he became a good puppy and did what was told of him. Every good pet needs to be disciplined. Still exhausted from how late I stayed last night I went back to bed for a nap. I awoke with a pleasing aroma hitting my nostrils, almost like the smell of freshly cooked rice. I rose up and went to the living room, knowing that my pet had made me food. But what I saw wasn't what I was expecting at all. The entire room had been cleaned spotless! All the piles of trash were gone and it smelled sort of nice and it just looked brighter for some reason! I looked at my kitchen to see Ryuuji with a stupid grin on his face, wearing an apron and cleaning some plates. I was trying to think of a reason he would be so nice as to go and do this, and I soon realized he was trying to get on my good side. He knew that I could rat him out to Minori at any point and he wanted to stop that from happening. I threw my pillow at him to show that I was still in control and went on to go eat my meal.

I spent the rest of the week training my dog and planning my next move to be with Kitamura. I became a regular at his house and his mom, Ya-chan, and I got along great. She's really nice and kind, unlike the good for nothing mongrel she lives with. All he ever does is complain and he takes forever to get anything done. I went to their home every day for all the meals I wanted, and the rest of the time I had my mutt own up to his promise and think of a plan to help me. If it wasn't for Minori he would've just abandoned me like everyone else. Thankfully I had him by the collar. He was going to repay me back no matter what.

The moron actually thought of a good plan for once and we talked about it the next Monday morning walking to school. He was complaining about something like usual but at least today was Monday and Minori would be waiting for me. Then I could get away from his stupidity if just for a moment. When I went up to her and she freaked out, saying that I was a couple with Ryuuji. I quickly explained that we just lived close to each other and we went off walking like normal. I snook in a tease to my dog and laughed a little to myself. No one would ever want a stupid puppy like him.

The school day had gone terribly. Every plan from P.E. to home ec. had messed up in some way and I hadn't gone Kitamura's attention at all. I spent the whole dang week rehearsing to actually talk to Kitamura but nothing was going right at all. But there was the final plan that wouldn't fail. I had made the best cookies possible during class and me and the dog spent the lunch looking for the prettiest bag to put them in. There was no way this was going to go bad. I prepared myself for the inevitable confession I had to make.

I walked into the classroom after school with my pet following close, ready to give my feelings to my biggest crush. But for some reason there was no one in class. I looked around but there was no sign of him anywhere. Ryuuji then saw him running off down the hallway stairs, and we started to both pursue him. I was frantic to make this my chance to make my dreams come true, and I put in every ounce of energy to catch up to him. I race down the stairs, but to my despair I felt my foot slip on the concrete step. My thoughts freeze in an instant as I try and understand what was about to happen. The only thing my brain had registered was one phrase. "Watch out!"

I drifted off for a moment but soon woke up, realizing I was being held by my dog on the floor of the stairs. He must have caught me as I was falling down. I looked around a bit to make sure I understood the situation, and I noticed the bag of cookies were out of sight. I asked Ryuuji where they went, and he said that they had went out the window when I tripped. I couldn't believe what he just said to me. All of that planning and work we did was for nothing. I sat there on the tile floor defeated. Ryuuji told me to stay here, saying the cookies might still be good and he would go get them. It wasn't like I was going to go anywhere with the way I was now.

He came back in a hurry, with a bag that looked like it had been swept clean of the dirt and dust it was covered in. He swept the bag again with his hand and gave it back to me. I opened it to see that all the cookies were crumbled and wrecked, to the point that they may have been the gravel the bag had landed on. I put my head down and confided in myself, realizing that nothing I could ever do could ever be right. Everything that went wrong today happened because I was a clutz. I ruined the basketball plan because I was a clutz and got hit with a basketball to the face. The home ec plan failed because I fell down while carrying a tray of cookies. And this had failed because I slipped on the stairs while running too fast. I was pathetic.

Out of nowhere Ryuuji grabbed the bag of broken cookies and reached in for some. I told him not to because they were no good and messed up but he did so anyway. He took a few bits and ate them, then he took the whole bag and poured it down his mouth, saying that it tasted amazing. That it was a shame that they were ruined and that Kitamura would have loved them. I didn't know what to say to him. His words were way too kind and I felt really happy that he said that. I guess he was a little nice after all. Yeah, just a nice little dog. It wasn't until later on at home that I realized he had lied about the cookies tasting good to make me feel better. That idiot. It worked too.

We had agreed to come up with another plan some other time and we went to school the next day, to be assaulted by the stares of our classmates. Ryuuji and I were petrified for a moment by the sudden attention, and then Minori came up to us and asked us to meet her on the roof. We were clueless to what was happening so we went along and met her. Minori did some weird mock fighting or something, and then she was on the floor begging Ryuuji to take care of me. Completely at a loss for words I began to look around, and saw that Kitamura had tailed us as well. He came forward and congratulated us, saying that he always saw something between me and Ryuuji. I took a second to comprehend that Kitamura saw me and Ryuuji as a couple. I then collapsed on the floor, out of massive disbelief.

Me and Ryuuji both went to the local restaurant to drown out our pain with food, having our crushes wish us good luck on being together. I refused to believe it even happened, that the most important people had gave their blessings for me and Ryuuji's relationship. They didn't understand our situation at all. They never understood anything at all. No one did. Ryuuji and I began to walk back home, where I stopped at a lamp post to repeatedly kick it to relieve the anger out of my system. How everyone would call me names like it didn't matter to me. How everyone would go and avoid me like I was the plague. How there was no one I could ever trust to confide in. Not Minori. Not Kitamura. Not my parents. No one!

I saw a leg come up and kick the pole alongside me. I looked to the side and saw that Ryuuji had started to vent his frustration too. "Mind if I join you?" he said. You idiot. Of course you can. At that point we started to scream our social problems to the night, echoing alongside the clatter of our shoes on metal. I shouted as loud as I could, and to my surprise Ryuuji shouted equally as loud, maybe with even more vigor than I had. Shouting things like how he hated being called a delinquent, that he hated how he looked the way he did, how no one understood him at all. Alongside all the screams and clatter I knew that he and I were similar in a lot of ways. Almost how like a pet takes after his master.

As I grew tired I understood that Ryuuji had done a lot for me. How in the past week he had given me the courage to actually go up to Kitamura and verbally confess to him, something that I would have never considered before. He cooked meals for me every day, he cleaned my house, and he supported me through all of these failed plans. He even went out his way to make me kind of happy. He was the best pet I could ever ask for. And he had already done his job in full. Knowing that I couldn't just leave his actions unrewarded I needed to repay him back somehow. I remembered his ridiculous letter to Minori and understood that that was what he really wanted.

It didn't take long at all to know what needed to be done. Minori believed that Ryuuji and I were dating so his shots with her were basically gone. If she understood that that wasn't true then Ryuuji would be in the clear again. I was going to do that and so much more for him. He would forever be indebted to me after this. But first I had to make it clear to Ryuuji to never talk to me again. If anyone saw us together again then more lies about us dating would pop up, and Minori would turn away from him. After my plan his chances with her would be perfect, and it was going to stay perfect for him if I had anything to say about it. I thought about it for a second, and I decided that Ryuuji was good enough for Minori. Ryuuji was kind enough and if I he had the guts to pull it off I was sure he can make something happen with her. They would be happy together and I would have done my fair share as a good owner. After tomorrow I wouldn't need a pet anymore, I would be happy with Kitamura. After tomorrow Ryuuji would be happy with Minori. After tomorrow there would be no more pets and masters, just two students getting what they always wished for. The pet's service has come to an end.


	4. Out of Nowhere, Like a Ghost

Chapter 3: Out of Nowhere, Like A Ghost

* * *

"RYUUJI IS NOT A DELINQUEEEEEENNNNNTTTT!"

"T-? Taiga?"

"ALL OF YOU PISS ME OFF! ALWAYS GOING AND SPREADING LIES ABOUT THINGS YOU DON'T KNOW! HAVE ANY OF YOU EVEN TRIED TALKING TO HIM!?" Taiga began to stomp forward towards the class, as if cornering us all like prey. She thrust her arms on the desk closest to her and began to lift it with the force of a monster. With her weapon held high, she aimed her sights at an empty row of desks off to her side.

*hurl* *CRAAAAAAASH* "WELL!? HAVE YOU!? ANY OF YOU AT ALL?!"

Everyone had backed up to the furthest corner of the room not knowing what else to do, and too afraid to try anything else. Taiga's rampage had the majority of us cowering for our lives. Even I was afraid to approach her. But knowing that I was the only one who could possibly calm her down I muster up the courage to walk forward.

"Hey Taiga, calm dow-"

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CALL HIM THAT!? IS IT BECAUSE OF THE WAY HE LOOKS!? HIS EYES RIGHT?! THAT'S IT ISN'T IT?! SO ARE ALL OF YOU STUPID IDIOTS THAT JUDGE OTHERS WRONGLY?! C'MON! SAY SOMETHING!"

It was no use. She was thrashing about, kicking and flipping over any tables around that got in her way. I wanted to stop her, make everyone feel safe, but I was just as scared as everyone else. In the worst case I would go up and stop her physically, and if she didn't realize it was me she would start to fight against me. That was something I couldn't bare to imagine, let alone gather the courage to try and attempt. The only thing I could do was to make sure no tables were going to hit anyone behind me, and wait for Taiga to stop. I had never felt so helpless before in my life.

"IS THERE ANYTHING YOU ALL DO BESIDES MAKE UP NAMES AND GOSSIP ABOUT PEOPLE!?" *BAAAASH* "YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?! DOES STUFF LIKE_ PALMTOP TIGER_ AND_ DELINQUENT_ MAKE YOU LAUGH?!" *SMAAAAAAASH* "DOES IT?!"

I stood stiff, trying to make sense of the situation. Taiga never got upset when people would talk about her, but now all of sudden she's on a rampage. She brought up Ryuuji out of nowhere and how people talked about him, and then she spiraled out of control. So she was mad at everyone for talking bad about him? It didn't make sense at all, and I never imagined this could happen a week into school. Frightened, tense, and at a loss for words, I just watched as she tore everything into shambles.

"AND THEN WHEN THATS NOT ENOUGH YOU MAKE MORE LIES! THAT GUY AND ME DATING EACH OTHER?!" *SMAAAAAASH* "DID YOU THINK THAT WAS HILARIOUS!? DID IT MAKE YOU HAPPY INSIDE YOU SICK FREAKS?! BECAUSE I'M NOT HAPPY AT ALL RIGHT NOW!" *BAAAAASH* *BAAAAAAASH* *BAAA- CRRAAAAAASH* "YOU ALL DESERVE TO BE DEAD! THERE SHOULDN'T BE A PERSON ALIVE THAT IS AS STUPID AS YOU ALL ARE!"

Amongst the screaming and the sound of broken desks I heard Taiga say that she and Takasu weren't dating each other. There was no way that could have been true though. She had spent the last week with him together in secret. They were walking to school together. They even did things like P.E. and home economics together. But if they really weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, then what were they to each other? I shrug my thinking aside as I see her trudging closer, only a few desks away from the class. I reposition myself to get ready for whatever Taiga's tantrum could throw my way.

Taiga's violence grew exponentially as she slowly made her way to us. Tables were tossed every which way creating a deafening noise. The shrieks and cries of my classmates were getting louder and louder as Taiga closed in on us. Positioned between both parties I was faced with only one option. My heart races and adrenaline pours through me as my reflexes kick in. My body deemed my emotions of cowardice and confusion useless and all I could feel was energy and power. Prepared for anything and everything, I throw caution to the wind to react to anything that may happen.

"LET ME BURY THIS INTO YOUR EMPTY BRAINS SO YOU'LL NEVER FORGET IT!" Her screaming was so intense I could feel the heat of her breath. All that stood between a bloodthirsty Taiga and me were a few scattered desks and a meter in distance. Knowing that clashing with my best friend was inevitable, I relied on my instincts to carry me through this. I prayed that all of this would end with our friendship intact.

Taiga kicked two desks to the distance leaving one in front of her. She started to slowly lift it by its legs and backed up in preparation for a throw.

"RYUUJI AND I ARE NOT GOING OUT! RYUUJI IS NOT SOME PUNK WHO WANTS TO MUG PEOPLE!" She now had the table lifted directly above her, ready to use at any second. Her face was thick red and her expression was that of a murderer.

I say a whisper to myself. "Taiga... please forgive me if we end up hurting each other." The moment I saw her start to swing her arms I would run up and pounce her to the ground. From then on whatever happened was going to happen.

Taiga stood in place trembling with anger, gritting her teeth with shaking arms. Seconds later she forced her eyes closed and lifted up her head as if trying to say something to the gods themselves.

"RYUUJI IS A NIIIIICE GUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYY!" I start to move towards her but to my surprise, she pivoted around and used her momentum to steer her throw to the front chalkboard.

"Crud!", I say out loud realizing I was about to tackle Taiga down. Unable to stop my advance, I aim my arms around her waist so that I could maneuver her away from the ground when we would collide. Taiga was in mid throw when I reached her and the table was barely being swung. I gripped onto her, with the force of my sprint carrying us both forward away from the class. Taiga instantly lost control of her weapon and the weight of it sent it plummeting on top of us. As we fall through the air, I twist my hips and change our position so that no matter where that thing would land it wouldn't hit Taiga. Knowing there was a good chance that it was going to hit me dead on, I close my eyes and brace for impact.

*CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH*

I heard a sound that if I didn't know any better would have caused me to be deaf in one ear. I was on my side tensed up, still with shut eyes holding Taiga ready for when something would come into contact with me. As time passed I squint them open, shifting my head wondering where the table had landed. I look the the right directly behind me and see the side of an overturned desk. The thing had barely missed the side of my head. I stared at the sheen of it for a while in disbelief, knowing I could have died if that thing had hit me. I was broken out of my trance when I heard a quiet noise from above me. I looked up to see Taiga's face, with eyes looking as if they were going to form tears. She was trying to stop herself; her face was mixed with anger, shame, pride, all creating an image that I didn't want anyone else to see. Everything else was dead quiet, and it came to my mind that everyone was still in the corner eyeing us down.

"Whew, what a relief! Did you guys see how close that table came to me? That was too scary!" I rose up as fast I could, making the whole thing seem like a joke as I look embarrassed to the crowd. "But man, would you look at this room now? It's terrible! We have to clean this up before Yuri-sensei comes and gets us all in trouble! Do you guys know what she will do if she finds everything the way it is now?" The plan was to get everyone's attention away from Taiga as soon as possible. Making up the excuse that we had to clean the room was hitting two birds with one stone, as we really were going to be in a deep mess once Yuri-sensei came in. The class looked lost, although it was to be expected. They were being hunted down by Taiga one moment and being asked to clean up a battlefield of a room the next.

I noticed behind me that Taiga had stood up as well, looking away from us however. Thankfully as soon as she got up on her feet everyone had started, in a rather timid way, to rearrange our class to how it looked before. They were deathly afraid of her, and without a doubt trying to prevent a recurrence of what just happened. I could feel the fumes of anger that Taiga still leaked around herself, so I thought it best to leave her alone and help out with plan_ make the room look good before we all get expelled_. I took a few steps to a pile of desks when I felt someone tug on my sleeve. Taiga was there, still looking away but with her arm reaching out towards me.

"Hey Minori, lets talk outside." She was just as quiet as she was when I was holding on to her a moment ago.

"...Sure." I whispered back to her, making sure no one else could see our little exchange. We waited a few minutes and when the coast was clear, we slipped out without anyone else looking.

We head down towards the hall to where the vending machines were at, right by the staircase. Taiga had managed to calm down thankfully and it looked like I would finally be able to get some answers as to why she did what she did. When we arrived I made sure I was the first to speak, so our conversation wouldn't steer away from the chaos 10 minutes ago.

"Hey Taiga, what happened back there? Why did you flip out and start making a wreck out of everything? Did you know how scared I was? What made you so angry in the first place?" I said everything that came to mind at the top of my head.

"Everyone made up lies like how Ryuuji was a delinquent and how we were dating each other. They made lies ever since last year too. It made me upset knowing they got away with that so I did something about it." It was sickening how calm and mild mannered she was right now. A stranger wouldn't have known she made class 2-C a complete disaster in a matter of moments.

"But that doesn't make any sense though! You never got upset when people called you names last year! …well sometimes you did, but you eventually got past that! How was this week any different? You didn't even show signs that you were angry at all these few days! Weren't you happy?" As I said my words to her I notice out of the corner of my eye her fist start to clench tighter and tighter. What the? She was getting mad again! What did you do Minori you idiot!? What did you say to get her upset!?

Just as I thought she was going to blow up again her body relaxed with one deep breath out, and she took some time to regain composure. It seemed like she was trying to stop herself. "... Minori, this isn't about me. It's about everyone else and how dumb they were for making fun of Ryuuji and talking bad about him. I couldn't stand by and let that happen." Taiga never cared about anybody else this much. Takasu must have meant a lot to her.

"Oh, and just to make this clear. There is no way in a million years, so long as I live, and in the afterlife beyond, that I would ever go out with Ryuuji. We are not dating each other."

"Wait Taiga, but-"

"No, there's nothing else to it. He and I just happen to be neighbors, that's all." The fact that she was hiding something about him worried me to no end. A normal girl doesn't call a guy by his first name in one week and not have some kind of connection with him. I wanted to take what Taiga said to me as the truth but I couldn't make the connections at all to make it believable. If they weren't a couple then why would she thrash around and make a scene just to prove a point for him? If they were just neighbors then why did they spend so much time together? She was my best friend, I knew when she had a connection with someone!

"There's just so much about this that I don't understand! All those times you were busy you were with Takasu-kun right? And why do you call him Ryuuji? When a girl calls another guy by his first name it usually means that-"

"Hey Minori, I need to go use the restroom. You should head back to class and help everyone out before we all get in trouble." Taiga interrupted my sentence and swiftly turned around walking away from me. She flat out cut me off!

"Wha? Stop Taiga! Hey, wait!" I scream and plead for her to come back, but it was no use. She was ignoring me fully and walking at a pace that told me she wanted nothing to do with any talk about this subject.

"Taiga! At least tell me what Takasu-kun means to you then!" I yell loud enough to where my voice would have definitely reached her, but I didn't get a response back. She was so different now. She was so distant from me she would actually go and ignore me because she didn't want to talk about something. And all for this guy named Takasu. Just who in the world was he? How could this one guy change my best friend this much in a week? How could he cause me and Taiga to become so separated? I didn't know whether I was jealous or angry of him, but I knew I couldn't be in the dark about how Taiga was involved with him. I would pry an answer from her one way or another. I headed back to class, figuring I would take Taiga's advice and then question her further when she came back.

I walk into class to find that everyone had made the classroom somewhat normal looking, and in such a brief amount of time. They all looked my way when I went in and flinched for a second, but quickly went on to continue making the room look presentable. From the atmosphere half of them were afraid of Yuri-sensei noticing the room was messed up, and the other half was afraid of Taiga. I look at the class clock and see that we had 5 minutes left before school was going to start. My classmates had a handle on things only taking care of a few scattered desks, so I went to my mine and sat there, obsessed over the thought of Takasu and Taiga. Yuri-sensei was going to come in soon so I doubt that I would get a chance to talk with Taiga until lunch. I was just going to have to stay bothered until that time came.

Everyone started to go back to the corner again for some reason a minute later. Just what the heck is going on with them now- right. Taiga's wrath. Well she was bound to come to class sooner rather than later, but she wasn't going to start something again. Knowing there was no threat I waited idly for her to come through the door. Sure enough, moments later the door slid open and everyone behind me once again shrieked at the sight of it. But the person that came through wasn't a small but ruthless girl. It was Takasu.

He looked stupefied as he saw the entirety of his classmates in the corner whimpering to themselves. "? Just what is going on here?", he asked.

"We're really sorry Takasu! We really really are! Taiga told us everything about how you two are not dating and how you're a normal guy and everything! We're really really sorry!" The first person to speak up, in a rather pathetic and pitiful way, was a long blue haired guy named Haruta. Regarded by everyone to be an imbecile he acts in really strange way, often making himself the center of attention in any way possible. Kind of like me now that I think about it. He must have had some experience with Takasu before since he was the first to speak up. Takasu did kind of mad dog everyone when he first came in.

"Right..." Takasu was left speechless with what he just heard. From the look on his face it seemed he wasn't filled in on Taiga's little plan and she left him in the dark about it. A little strange that she did all that and didn't bother to tell him about it.

"So please, please! Forgive us for spreading rumors!" Haruta looked as desperate as a child begging not to be punished. "C'mon you guys apologize too! You know what will happen if Takasu tells Taiga that we didn't do this right!?" After hearing that the class immediately responded in unison.

"Please forgive us!" Taiga's grip was going to stay on everyone from here on out it seemed.

"So Takasu, everything's okay right? We apologized and you can tell Taiga that we did and she will be fine with us right? Right!?" The way Haruta was so clingy was disgusting.

"Uh, yeah yeah, everything's fine. I don't know what this is all about but I forgive you all and I'll tell Taiga about this too." Takasu answered him back, not knowing what else to say.

"Alright! We're in the clear everyone! We're safe!" Haruta began to jump for joy expressing his happiness for being safe from Taiga. He began to talk with everyone else, sharing his new found joy with those around him. It was nice to see that he had such big old dumb smile on his face, but the way he showed it was just way too weird. I mean we're kind of alike but there's no way I'm that clingy. …. Hopefully.

With no more attention payed to Takasu he slowly walked towards his desk, no doubt wondering what this was all about. So this was the guy that changed Taiga so much huh? This guy with the scary eyes and the rough hair has taken so much of her time. This guy has gotten so close to her that Taiga was willing to fight for him. This guy... wait! I quickly stood up out of my seat.

"Takasu-kun!" This might be the only chance I have right now to get some answers. Even if it was just a few moments before Yuri-sensei came and started class I couldn't pass the opportunity to get an honest reply. If Taiga was anything like how she was before at lunch then I wouldn't even get a squeak out of her. This was my best shot.

He swiftly turned around as soon as he heard my voice. "Ku-Kushieda-san?" He was nervous, I think I might have scared him a bit by how sudden I was. I tried to lower my tone of voice, afraid that I might turn him away from my offer.

"I need to have a talk with you right now outside for a moment."

"R-right now? Umm, yeah alright." I was thankful he accepted to come along with me. With class about to begin I thought he might have asked to wait until later. I couldn't have asked for a better situation.

Both of us stood outside the classroom door, alongside some lockers that were adjacent to our homeroom. There was a strained atmosphere; we weren't well acquainted enough to where we would be comfortable talking with just the two of us. He looked anxious and I felt the same way inside as well. I reminded myself to be as polite as possible when trying to question him, and to not do anything stupid. Takasu spoke up first.

"...Hey Kushieda-san-"

"No no, just call me Kushieda. We're classmates after all, you don't have to be so formal with me."

"Okay then. So Kushieda, I'm guessing the reason why you asked me to talk to you has something to do with Taiga, right?" He was really not comfortable talking with me at all. He rubbed the back of his neck and kept on glancing every which way to avoid eye contact with me. I haven't met a guy that shy in a very long time, even if he was the spitting image of a murderer.

"Yeah, it's got to do with Taiga, and some other things as well." I spoke back in a clear and calm fashion, trying to maintain a good image.

"... Well, I guess the first thing I should say before we get into this is that I have no clue what Taiga did before I got here. What Haruta said back there was a surprise, asking me for forgiveness like the class owed me in some way. I don't know what Taiga said to you all and I don't know the reason why she would say something to the class about me. I'm lost." He sounded a little more confident this time around. He was getting to used to talking to me it seemed.

"Is that right? I guess I have to fill you in on what happened before we actually start talking huh?"

"I would appreciate it very much."

I take a breath in and out, putting off my thoughts and questions for a moment to recall Taiga's scene. "I'll give you a shortened version of it since I don't want to keep you here all day. I want to say about, maybe 10 mins ago, Taiga came in the door screaming the words_ Ryuuji is not a delinquent! _at the top of her lungs. She started to flip over tables and throw things across the room, saying how she didn't like how people kept on gossiping about you and her. At the very end she took a table and threw it across the room, saying that you were a nice guy." I had to change the last part of the story in some way. I didn't want him to know that a table nearly caused me to have a concussion.

Takasu was astounded. It was as if his own thoughts were colliding with the words I just said to him. I wouldn't say he was angry or happy or anything one-sided like that, but overburdened.

"Wow..." He gave a response akin to what he was feeling, but it wasn't going to lead anywhere. I move the conversation forward and get to where I want to get.

"Afterward, Taiga and I had a little talk outside in the hall. She made it really clear to me, and I mean really clear, that you two weren't dating each other. She even said things like_ there's no way in a million years I would ever date a guy like that_, something like that."

He didn't respond back to me, whatever he was thinking about it took all of his focus to do so. I continue on, knowing that he was still listening despite being in his trance.

"You see, Takasu-kun, I'm Taiga's best friend. When she says that you and her are not boyfriend and girlfriend I'll believe it, because I trust her. But lately she's been a little odd. She's been busier now than she has ever been before and she even acts a bit different too."

"..." Takasu didn't say a word.

"And you've gotten really close to her, right? I mean you even call her by her first name instead of Aisaka. I thought for sure you two must have been a couple, but I guess I was wrong."

"..."

"So I guess what I'm saying is, Takasu-kun..., if you're not Taiga's boyfriend, then what are you to her? Who exactly are you? I get the feeling that you're involved with this somehow." I was straightforward and serious. I didn't think that joking around like I usually do would get me anywhere here.

He looked lost in his mind, as he had no grounding in reality whatsoever. Suddenly his eyes flared up, and he gained a confidence that was ready to tackle any challenge. He looked at me directly in my eyes, with such a compelling authority. I was stunned.

"T-Takasu-kun?"

"I'm sorry Kushieda, I can't think of an answer for that kind of question. But I realize that you're close to Taiga, and you deserve an explanation. I'll tell you what went on between Taiga and I this past week and hopefully that can give you what you're looking for. Is that alright with you?" His countenance was awe inspiring. He was so assertive that even if I didn't want to hear it I don't think I could have said no.

"Y-yeah, I would like it if you did." I realized I was losing control of the discussion, but I valued what he was going to say. I figured I would let him have the reigns.

"Okay then. I guess how I got involved with Taiga was during the first day after school, with the love letter she had written..."

"Whaaaaat!? She wrote a love letter!? To who!?" I exclaimed directly at him when I heard the word love letter.

"? Kushieda?" I thought he would have been shocked or even a little scared by my outburst, but he was so dominant it looked like he was just questioning why I spoke up.

"! I-I'm sorry for interrupting. Please continue." I blush, realizing how stupid I must have looked in front of him. I really couldn't help it, I mean who could Taiga have had feelings for on the first day of school? And why didn't she tell me!?

"Well, like how I was saying, Taiga had written a love letter to Kitamura on the first day of school and waited after class ended to put it in his bag. She accidentally put it in mine and she started to harass me for it."

"She wrote the letter to Kitamura? Really?"

"She did. I figured she must have told you, with you being best friends and all." He gave a puzzled glance towards me, wondering why I didn't know.

"N-no, I didn't know at all..." Why didn't she tell me about this... now's not the time to get depressed you idiot. Especially in front of a boy! I made sure he didn't see any change in my expression. "Keep going, Takasu-kun."

He nodded in acceptance. "She gave up fighting me for the letter so I went home. During that time I didn't know anything about it, so I blew it off, thinking she just didn't like me or something. Later on in the night when I checked my bag in my room, I found her letter addressed to Kitamura, but there was nothing inside." She forgot to put the actual letter in the envelope. That was like Taiga alright. She was always kind of clumsy. He continued.

"I planned on giving her her letter back the next day and went to sleep. I heard a noise that night and went to check it out. Taiga somehow managed to break inside my home and with a wooden sword began to swing my way, like she really wanted to cause me harm."

"...what?" I couldn't believe that she would go and do something like that.

"Yeah, I thought it was kind of ridiculous too. She's surprisingly good with a sword, she nearly got me a couple of times which would have at least left a bad bruise." Takasu didn't have any reason to lie about this, and he didn't sound like he was lying either. What was wrong with her that she actually went and did that!?

"..." I really didn't have anything to say back to that.

"Once I told her there was nothing inside that letter she stopped fighting me, and I made her food because I realized she was hungry." …. That was kind of weird for someone to do when they just fought off a robbery attempt. "She started to sulk a bit, so I brought my-" He paused a bit, trying to rethink what he was going to say. "So I showed her around my home and tried to make her feel comfortable, to let her know she was a guest. Unfortunately when I asked her to leave she said she didn't trust me knowing that she liked Kitamura, and she refused to move. I promised in return to help her any way I could with that, so that she could properly confess to him."

"..."

"We spent the next week trying to think of different ways for her to get Kitamura's attention, and that led us to where we are right now. She hasn't gotten the chance to talk to him yet, but I'm confident she'll be able to soon. She mentioned yesterday that she didn't want to talk to me again, so I believe I've done my part in helping her build her self-esteem. She'll be alright."

"... Hey Takasu-kun. Can I ask you something?"

"? Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but why did you help Taiga in the first place? I mean, she broke into your place by force to get something she wanted, assaulted you, and you go and cook her a meal and help her out with her love issues? What was your motive behind this?" I could understand everything about what Taiga did, to an extent, but what Takasu did was just ridiculous. Anyone else would have known they were getting taken advantage of.

Takasu froze up, unsure of what to say as a response. "Umm, err..."

"She punched you down in the first day of school. And I'm sure you knew of the talk surrounding her too. And you still agreed to do favors for her? Were you just scared of her?"

Takasu looked as if he saw how weird his position was to help Taiga. "Well no, I wasn't scared of her when she asked me.. To be honest, I really did want to help her." … This guy... okay.

"What? You already knew that she had feelings for Kitamura-kun so you weren't trying to go after her. And Taiga isn't exactly the most friendly person when it comes to new people. And you still wanted to help her? Why? There has to be some reason."

Takasu closed his eyes, putting all of his willpower in trying to give me a good response.

"I don't know." Those were his 3 words. That was it!?

"... Takasu-kun I-"

"Wait wait, I can't give you a straight answer but I can somewhat explain my feelings for why I did what I did. Is that alright with you Kusheida?"

"... Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that very much actually." He was going to give me a full explanation, even if he was acting really silly about this whole thing.

"Okay then. Well like I said, I don't know if I had a reason to help her out in the first place, I don't think I did. But I just couldn't go on and tell her no, you know what I mean?" Alright, so Takasu can't say no to people. I continue to listen.

He looked off in the distance past me, delving into his thoughts. "... On the first day of school when she first fought me for the love letter, she had a look on her face like she was just trying to do the right thing, the only way she knew how. She must have thought of me as some stranger who took something precious from her, and she tried her best to get it back. I don't think anyone else would have done what she did in that circumstance."

"..."

Takasu was completely zoned out now, recalling memories of what he had done. "Afterward, when she was eating at my place, she started to get really sad and emotional when I brought up Kitamura and the letter. I knew she really didn't care about me or who I was, she just wanted to go and confess to the one person she liked. Even if she did try and hurt me, I guess I just admired her reasons behind it. She put in so much effort just to make something she wanted come true."

"..."

"It was the same way when we trying to think of ways to approach Kitamura together. She didn't pay any attention to me when we were together planning, but whenever I said I had a plan she would always jump forward and listen, often calling me names and berating me after. It was a bit hard to deal with sometimes, but I liked it, knowing she was in real need of someone to be there and help her out."

"..."

"A few days ago when we put our plans in motion, she did her best at every one of them we tried. They all failed, but I couldn't help but notice how she worked so hard. Even when she had messed up and didn't get the chance to talk to Kitamura, she would still keep going forward, as if she knew that the next try was going to be the one that worked. It was something you don't get from a lot of people."

"..."

"I saw a side of her I didn't even know existed later that day. The final plan was for Taiga to go and hand Kitamura a bag of cookies and use that as a way to ask him out. But the plan got messed up when she tripped down the stairs, and the cookies went out the window. I went to go get them, as I couldn't just let all of her efforts go to waste like that. When I got back to her I found her curled up in ball, defeated and depressed. The opposite of what I thought she was until then.

"..."

"She was feeling sorry for herself, saying that she was a good for nothing who caused all of our plans to fail. Saying how she was a clutz, how this always happened to her, etc. I didn't expect to see the so called tiger to have that type of personality behind her. She was so vulnerable. So... in need."

"..."

"I somehow cheered her back up, and she showed a genuine smile that I had never seen before til that point. It was then I knew she wasn't just what everyone said she was, she was actually just a normal girl, with feelings just like everybody else. She may act a bit different, and she does have a tendency for violence, but there are reasons behind what she does. In fact, hearing that she went ahead and defended me today cements my thoughts of her."

"..."

"Oh, but right! That doesn't really answer your question. Let's see... I guess I can make an analogy to help explain myself better. Give me a moment to think."

"..."

"... You go traveling one day and you see a hurt tiger alongside the road. You see it needs help and food and care, but you know everyone else hates the tiger because it bites. Only a fool would go and help such a vicious creature. You see Kushieda, I'm the fool. Anyone with common sense would stay away from the tiger. But because I'm a fool I chose to help it. But you know, I don't regret it. Yes the tiger did bite me sometimes just like how everyone said. But the fool learned that the tiger doesn't just want to bite. The tiger was lonely. The tiger wanted a friend."

"..."

"I don't really think Taiga and I are friends at this point, with the way she treats me and everything, but I think I would like to get along with her if at all possible. I mean, of course I know she'll do things like tease me every now and again, but like I said before, I can deal with it. I hope that there was something In what I said that you were looking for Kushieda."

"..."

"... eh? Kushieda?"

"..."

"K-Kushieda-san? Are you okay? You're crying."

"..." …? I brought my finger to my eye in disbelief. ….!

W-w-w-whaaaaat!?


	5. Love and War

Chapter 4: Love and War

* * *

"K-Kushieda-san? Are you okay? You're crying."

"..." …? I brought my finger to my eye in disbelief. ….!

W-w-w-whaaaaat!?

Oh my gosh! No! No no no no no no no! This is not happening! This can't be happening! NO! NO! Crud! He saw me cry! What do I do!? What do I do?! How am I going to get out this!? Why can't I just go and die!?

"Do... do you need any help?" Takasu asked as he reached his hand out towards me. I panicked and turned around as fast as I could, masking my face out of pure shame. I needed a way out of this. I think to myself desperately searching for an answer. "D-Do I just run away as fast as I can and be a complete scumbag to Takasu? I can't do that! Do I just stay here and try to act like everything's okay? H-How am I supposed to make that work!? It can't be! There's nothing I can do! I-I... No! NO!" I was broken more than I had ever been. I wanted to give up, fall on my knees, pretend this was all a bad dream. I prayed for a miracle.

"Hey you lovebirds, are you just about done with the little talk you're having?" I heard Yuri-sensei's voice directly behind me. "I leave you two alone outside, not wanting to get in the way of a high school experience, finish taking role, and find that you're both still outside talking with each other! Can't this wait until lunch at least? Better yet do it off of campus, and take Kushieda-san on a date Takasu-kun! You're not going to get anywhere with a woman at school and frankly no one wants to see something like this here!" Sensei had gotten to know Takasu and his laid back tendencies, and proceeded to lay down her authority on the both of us.

"S-sensei!? No this isn't what this looks like were just having a normal conversation that's all!" Takasu gave her a stuttered reply.

"Oh really? Just a conversation? REALLY? Because it lasted for 5 mins after I started class!" She was so scary that she took most of the attention off of me. Wait! Now's my chance!

"It's true Yuri-sensei, we were really just having a friendly chat but we were so into it that it got out of hand! I didn't even have enough time to use the restroom before class started and I really have to excuse myself from you both! Sorry!" I backpedaled from the both of them while closing my eyes, making sure no tears were leaking after I had wiped my face.

"Wha- Kusheida-san! Get back here! I'm going to mark you truant for class!"

"I'm sorry sensei but you know us girls! When we have to use the restroom we really really have to go! I'll take the truancy just this once!" I wave them both goodbye as I speed up towards the end of the hall. I turn the corner and catch a breather, nearly cursing at myself for letting myself cry infront of Takasu.

"Why in the world did you cry in front of him you stupid loser!?" I say my words masked under my breath, too bothered to keep it to myself. "You've never cried since middle school! And you certainly have never cried in front of a boy! How am I ever going to look at Takasu-kun ever again!?" I felt the impulse to break everything around me, but the only thing I could hit was the classroom walls beside me. Knowing that wasn't an option I held the pain back as best as I could and walked as quickly as possible to the restroom. I thought I would collapse before I could get there.

I stagger through the girl's door and rush to the faucet, drenching my face with cold water. As the heat cooled off from my skin I think of what caused me to do such a disgraceful thing. I thought back to Takasu and what he said about Taiga. About how he saw that Taiga was just an average girl like everyone else.

"I don't understand. How could he know so much about her after they just met? All these small things that I treasured about Taiga, all these things I understood about her after being with her so long, he learned in just a week. I announce my thoughts to the empty room, trying to calm myself down. I've known Taiga for over a year now and it seems like Takasu knows just as much about her as I do. And maybe even a little more..."

"How could a person like him even exist? How could a guy be that sensitive to how someone feels? How could a guy just unravel my best friend, and be more a friend to her than I am? Just who the heck is he!?" I was frustrated. "He just called himself a fool and thought that was a good enough answer for me!? Takasu-kun you idiot! You stole Taiga from me!" My speech started to slur. I couldn't even talk right.

"... And the fact that Takasu-kun said that she was lonely, saying that she needed a friend... she has me, doesn't she? Why didn't she just talk to me about this stuff?" I look up in the mirror to inspect my flawed self. I looked pathetic. And at school no less. "I thought she was independent. She was wasn't she? I mean,... but no she wasn't. She really needed help and she didn't want me by her side... and she didn't even tell me about it either... She's done with me, isn't she?" I could feel pressure build up around my cheek bones and then tears started to form around my eyes. It was clear what caused me to cry in front of him.

I forced my tears back and used the water to hold them off further. I wasn't going to cry if I had the will to stop it. I wasn't at home; I couldn't blow this off until today had ended. And it was going to be a while until it happened. I bottled up everything, promising myself to not do something as stupid as gushing out a fountain in front of a boy. I didn't think I could keep up with class like this, and I was already late, so I figured I might as well go outside and get some fresh air. I even considered ditching and going to my softball locker room to relax.

I walked to the rear exit, wondering how I would talk to Taiga from here on out. She didn't want anything to do with me. Takasu mentioned that she wasn't going to see him anymore, but if it wasn't him then somebody else would come along and help Taiga out. I guess Taiga moved on. She was independent alright, independent from me. And I was so depressed about it I couldn't even function. I needed time to think. I opened the exit, and astonishingly enough I heard people talking outside, even though class was well underway. "Must be some troublemakers or something..." I thought to myself and continued down the stairs. But I stopped, hearing something familiar. "... Wait a second... that's Taiga's voice! That's Taiga!"

I crouch along the inner wall of the stairs, making sure no one could see me from outside the school. I was a story high from the ground so I had a pretty good vantage point. I peeked up, and saw that Taiga was really there. And she was talking with Kitamura! He doesn't show up to class in the mornings, but shouldn't he be at the student council!? Why were they both outside alone together!?

Taiga then started to talk with him. "Kitamura-kun!" She was trying her best to not be nervous in front of him. "Kitamura-kun I-I, umm... Kitamura I-" Oh my gosh! This is really happening! She's going to confess to him!

I crouch back and hide from the both of them, not willing to accept the situation I was in. Was I really going to hear my best friend give her heart out to the person she likes, even if she didn't want me to know anything about it? But I want to hear it so badly!

"Hold on a minute Aisaka-san." Kitamura stepped in to reply to Taiga. "I get the feeling I know where this is going. But I want to make sure I'm clear on this before you move on. Aren't you dating Takasu-kun right now?" Just as firm as ever, even when getting confessed to.

"N-no! Everyone just made up rumors that we were going out that's all!" She was slurring all over the place. She was so timid that I could tell just by her voice alone.

"You don't have feelings of love for him or anything like that?"

"No it's nothing like that! We just live really close together. I don't like him at all."

My heart was pounding to the point I thought it would surge out of my chest. I held my hands against my mouth, bracing for the moment that Taiga would confess. I was self-conscious eavesdropping, but I couldn't help myself to move.

"So do you hate Takasu-kun then?"

There was a pause before Taiga gave an answer. "I... no... I don't hate him..." What? What was that tone in her voice just now? Curious, I squeezed over the top again to get in another glance.

Taiga was looking around at the ground below her, being very uncomfortable. I couldn't see her face, but her words just now seemed really strange. Almost... passionate.

"But no! Don't misunderstand! Me and him are not like that!" Taiga sounded embarrassed, like she didn't want to admit it. She stopped stuttering too. "Ryuuji, he... that's right! Food! He would go and cook me delicious food whenever I would come over! He would always urge me on! He, he even lied to me make me a little happy..." She spoke softly, as if the breath she spoke was so delicate it could shatter. Oh my goodness... she's getting emotional.

"He would always be there when I needed help... he listened to me when I yelled at him..." ...Taiga... her words were touching. In the only way a girl could make them when she put her feelings into it. "He's... He's always there when I need him. Because of him I have the courage to do this!" Taiga lifted her head to meet Kitamura eye to eye. "K-Kitamura-kun! I like you!" My heart ached beyond words for her. But it wasn't for Kitmura's sake. It was for Takasu's.

I slumped back down with a bag of mixed feelings. I didn't know what to make of all this. Takasu... he was a guy who managed to get really close to Taiga. I... I was jealous of him. I was jealous that Taiga relied on him instead of me. But after just seeing that... is it right to be angry at someone so important to my best friend? "No, no, don't be like this. Support Taiga with her decisions. She cares about him." I whisper to myself, hoping to convince myself that it was the right choice. But the pain in my chest wouldn't vanish. I didn't want her to go and just find a replacement for me. Even though she already did... Wait. Something's off. Right! Takasu said that he and Taiga wouldn't see each other again! So everything will go back to normal! … No... Taiga cares about him. Even if she wouldn't admit it to me. It would hurt her a lot. …? Why would Taiga tell Takasu not to see her again? What reason does she have- I pushed my eyes open, forcing myself out of my thoughts. I was trance-like for some time, and those two were still below me. I got back on my feet eager to hear the two. I owed it to myself to see this side of my best friend. I had to.

I saw Taiga panicking, holding her hands to her head like she had made the biggest mistake of her life. Kitamura was opposite her, just as calm as he was before. I didn't know what they spoke about while I had my head in the clouds, but it made Taiga frantic.

"Don't worry Aisaka, don't worry." Kitamura spoke first.

"W-w-What do you mean don't worry? I don't think you understood what I was trying to tell you!" She was still embarrassed, but it was nothing like the beginning when she just started to talk to him. Rather than a girl confessing to her crush, she was like a girl that would give anything to change the past few minutes of her life.

"Don't worry. We'll definitely become close friends."

"N-no! This isn't about being friends! This is a confession!...? Wait, friends?..." Oh no.

"That's right. Friends." Kitamura's smile was so gentle it could cut a wound.

Taiga froze as stiff as a statue. The shock of rejection is painful to anybody, let alone to a girl. And the way Kitamura rejected her so calmly was just, well, shocking. She stared out ahead of her, refusing to accept the situation. I couldn't imagine how she must have been feeling right now. Takasu mentioned that the both of them spent so much time to prepare for her confession, and for it to end up like this...

"Well anyway Aisaka, we're both not where we're supposed to be right now. I'm going to go ahead to the student council room. I'll see you in class in a while." Kitamura waved as he headed off away from Taiga. She didn't respond. Not even a twitch.

The look on Taiga's face as she stood there was unbearable. She tilted her head down, looking as if she was going to break down into tears. Before I knew it I was heading down the outside stairs to where she was, unwilling to see her like that. I didn't know what to say when I got to her or what I was even thinking, I just couldn't help but go to her.

"Well well, so you had a crush on Kitamura-kun this whole time huh?" I spoke in a easy, jokingly manner as I reach the end of the stairs. I held my hands behind me while I slowly walked down, making sure I was inviting and friendly as possible. I wanted to be her friend right now, and I wanted her to know I was. I wasn't Takasu, but my intentions were in the right place.

"M-m-mi-Minori! W-What are you doing here!? Did you hear that entire thing?!" She sure snapped out of her sad mood pretty fast.

"I heard a good bit of it. Enough to tease you about it, that's for sure." I gave a smile as I met her at ground level.

"S-So what?! Yeah I liked him, what about it?!" Taiga rose her voice, trying to mask how embarrassed she was.

"Ohhh nothing, but seeing you be all emotional in front of him brought a tear to my eye, you know?"

Taiga blushed profusely. "Minori you idiot!" She turned her head to the side, unwilling to look me.

"I'm joking, I'm just joking." I chuckled to her. The atmosphere was much better than it was a few moments ago. "I can't help but say something when I see something like this right?" Hopefully she was cheering up.

She kept her head tilted, staring at the ground to the side of her. "Hey, how much exactly did you hear?" She sounded serious with her low chilling voice. So serious I was hesitant on giving an answer.

"Well... I heard the little speech you gave about Takasu-kun."

"Really..." Her mood was getting a lot darker. I needed to change the subject. I pulled my cheery self out on the spot.

"But hey, I never expected you to do something like this! Going off and confessing to a boy by yourself? I never thought you could be so brave!"

"..."

"And you never told me about any of this either! Do you know how much of a surprise it was to see you both together out here?

"..."

"Were you just embarrassed that much about telling me about it? I mean, I do talk with Kitamura-kun sometimes but you're my best friend! I would always support you!"

"W.. do … ..re..." Taiga hushed something underneath her breath. I didn't think any of it, so I continued to talk.

"And you had Takasu-kun help you out with the whole thing right? I would've loved to help you out with this! How could I not want to help you get closer to someone you like? You should never feel ashamed to tell me about these things!"

"... Why do you care?" Taiga looked at me dead-on, giving me the most serious stare I had ever seen.

"? Taiga? Is something the matter?" I didn't know what she could possibly mean by that.

"Why do you care Minori. Why." She legitimately scared me. I've seen Taiga when she's angry, but this was different.

"W-Well, like I said you're my best friend. I want to know about things like this."

Taiga continued to mad dog me in silence. It was quiet between us for a few moments. I didn't know what she wanted me to say.

"...I care about you. I want to help you out in anyway that I can. You mean a lot to me." I spoke sincerely.

She looked down and closed her eyes, tensing up. "You care about me? Really? Is that so?" I could see her arms start to shake, and her whole body started to twitch. I refused to believe what was going to happen.

"T-Taiga I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you angr-"

"You care about me!? Like heck you do! You don't care about me at all!" That was the second time she yelled at me. But that wasn't what bothered me. Her words hurt more. I took a step back, not prepared for what she said to me. "School starts and you just want to suddenly go and be my friend again!? Even after you lied to me!?"

I was disturbed. What Taiga was saying wasn't true, I really did care about her. But the fact that she didn't think that was... it was unbearable. It hurt more than I could ever imagine. I flashed back to memories of me and her last year and all the good times we spent together. I had no words for her. I was left speechless.

"You go on and on last year talking about how you wanted to spend time together during vacation, because you were so busy with work and school! And then when the time finally comes you say you can't come visit at all because you got more jobs!? Do you know how much I was looking forward to finally talking with you like friends again!? Do you care more about money and savings then being around me!? You do don't you!?"

I wanted to say something to her. Something to say I was sorry. But no words would come out of me.

"I would be sad when you had to go work and we couldn't hang out together, I really would be! But it was okay, since we would spend so much more time together when the school year would finally be over! *sniff* " As she was shouting her voice became higher and her cheeks started to puff up. I could see water start to form around her eyes. " *sniff* I would just remember the promise you made and I would get over it. I thought that no matter what we could still be friends during vacation! But we couldn't, could we!? No, BECAUSE YOU GOT MORE JOBS!" She gave me a full force yell as I saw tears streaming down her face. "I hate how you have so many jobs! It pisses me off more than anything! So why the heck did you go and get more!? You had enough before to pay for your place! You told me! *sniff*" Her words became jumbled. They were mixed in with the sound of crying and sniffling. "I told myself to stop caring about you over the summer because you didn't about me! That it would be better if I just got away from you! But here I am, *sniff*, crying because of all this!" She shut her watery eyes closed, gritting her teeth. "I hate you Minori! I hate you!"

"...Taiga I'm so sorry I-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! You're not sorry!" She had her hands on her eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears. "If you were sorry you would have said so a long time ago! If you really cared you would have done something already! I hate you! Go away!"

A part of me broke inside. Things happened in this moment that should never happen at all. Taiga yelled at me. She said she hated me. I made her cry. I wanted to break down, just give up and run away, not turning back. I could feel my eyes water and my feet starting to back pedal. I flashed my treasured memories of us. The best times of my life I had spent with her; at her house, at school, after practice. But it didn't matter anymore. It was all going to end. More memories flood from the past until today, as if I was trying to block out what was happening. My distance between her crying grew as I got ready to turn around. Just as I was about to I stopped, remembering back to the talk I had with Takasu.

" you see a hurt tiger alongside the road. You see it needs help and food and care, but you know everyone else hates the tiger because it bites. Anyone with common sense would stay away from the tiger." I stare at my best friend crying as I remember what Takasu said. "... The tiger was lonely. The tiger wanted a friend."

I think to myself. "...I'm her friend... I'm going to go and leave her crying like that... because I'm... sad?..."

... Idiot.

A rush of energy pours through me and I dash straight forward towards Taiga. I put both my hands on her shoulders and look at her straight in the face.

"No! No! Let go of me! Let go!" Taiga yells, hands still at her eyes refusing to look at me.

"Taiga please listen! I'm sorry for all that I put you through up until now! Words can't say what I feel right now!"

"Shut up! Just let go! Let go of me!"

"I won't! Taiga what you said about me isn't true! I care about you! I care about you so much! I wouldn't know what I'd do if you weren't my friend!" I wasn't thinking at all. I spoke on instinct.

"Liar! Liar! Shut up!"

"Look at me! Taiga look at me!" I grab her arms and put them on her side. I replace them with my own as I held her face close to mine by her cheeks. She kept her eyes shut. "All this time I made you upset. All this time I left you alone and sad and miserable. All this time I didn't understand how you felt at all. Knowing that I want to tear my own heart out. Please understand! I'd do anything in the world to make you happy! I'd do even more to make it that somehow you would forgive me!" I could feel my own tears start to form. I did my best to hold them in.

"No! No!"

I flashed back again to what Takasu said. " everyone else hates the tiger because it bites. Only a fool would go and help such a vicious creature. But because I'm a fool, I chose to help it." I grit my teeth, refusing to let my insides come out.

"Taiga! I'm willing to go and get yelled at by you! Even if you say that you hate me and you fight back, I'll still be here! I'm doing this because I'm your best friend! I'm doing this because I care about you! *sniff* And I know... I know that you still care about me too! You don't want us to be fighting like this! I know that you still want us to be friends! And I know that somewhere inside you you know that's right!" I shut my eyes at the very last part; the weight of my feelings was too strong for me to bear. "I still want to be friends with you! I still want to hang out with you! I still want to spend time together like we always have! I'm sorry for what I did over the break! I'm sorry! I vow on my life that we will spend more together like we always have! We'll find a way! It won't end like this! It won't!"

"... you *sniff* idiot." I heard a low, teary voice. I opened my eyes to see the most emotional face that Taiga had ever gave. Eyes that were practically water, glistening from the tears that were constantly forming. Her cheeks were a slight red and puffed up immensely. Her mouth hung open, letting out a constant quiet cry.

"Taiga..."

"That time *sniff* earlier when you tackled me down in class, I didn't know what *sniff* what was going on. And then I saw you right *sniff* right next to me, and a desk almost comes down on your *sniff* on your head. Do you know ho- *sniff* how scared I was that it almost hit you? *sniff* What if it hit you *sniff* and you got sent to the hospital *sniff* because of me? *sniff* *sniff*"

"..."

"Of course I *sniff* care about you! *sniff* I thought you weren't the *sniff* one who cared about me!" Taiga had exposed every inch of her feelings to me and was in a state that I couldn't help but cherish. I went into her and hugged her around her shoulders, letting her know that it was alright for her to be this vulnerable. To be honest, I was just as open too.

"Taiga. I care about you too. I always have." I felt warm inside talking to her. "I'm sorry for what I've done to you. We're best friends. Let's stay that way."

"... *sniff* *sniff* idiot!" She buried her face in my chest, gushing out tears. I held her gently in my arms for what seemed like forever. I didn't want it to end. It was such a feeling knowing that I made up with her. Probably better than anything I had ever experienced until now. It felt like nothing could get any better than this moment. I made sure to enjoy it even more, knowing that it was going to end eventually.

Taiga's tears died down and we let go of each other. My uniform was stained fairly well from when her face was on it. I look back at her to find that she was now docile and gentle looking, almost doll like. To be one of the only people that saw this side of her made me feel even better. It subsided when I remembered that Takasu had known this side of her as well. I hadn't seen Taiga like this in a while and that guy already knew she was that kind of person at heart. There was no way he was human. Just showing up out of nowhere and getting so close to her was impossible. He was more like a ghost with how he popped from thin air. I thought about it for a moment, and came to the conclusion that if he hadn't helped Taiga I wouldn't be standing with her, and we wouldn't have made up. She would still be mad at me for what happened during vacation. So in a way he helped me out too. Huh, he really is a ghost. More like some angel or something, but I wouldn't go that far. Knowing that the only other person who knew Taiga was a ghost made me feel happier in a weird way.

Taiga spoke up soon after we split from each other. "So... can you tell me why you got so many jobs over vacation? You never did tell me why."

I was stunned for a bit realizing that I didn't explain myself when I gushed my feelings towards her. I knew that what I was going to say to her was going to upset her a lot. She was in such a great mood too, but I couldn't possibly tell her the reason why. That would make her worry way too much about me. "I... please don't get mad okay? I just... I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

She easily went from being gentle and sweet looking to being her usual self. "...Why?"

I hated the fact that I had to hide it from her, but it wasn't something I could share so easily. Telling her about Haru and the rest of them would cause her to flip out, and it wouldn't be the same between us again. I bowed to her, knowing full well how much of a hypocrite I was. "I'm sorry! Please, I just don't want you to get involved in something like this! It's nothing serious you have to worry about, trust me!"

Taiga was clearly confused. I prayed that she didn't pry further for fear that she would get mad again. Not after we just made up moments ago. "...Okay. I'll trust you."

"Thank you Taiga! Thank you so much!" I was thrilled beyond belief.

"But can you at least answer this? I already know that you're busy like every day of the week practically. Since you promised that we were going to hang out like always before how exactly is that going to work with your schedule?"

I didn't take that into account when I was being real with her, and I had to come face to face with it now. I was left without an answer. "It'll be alright, trust me! I'll find a way to make it happen! You can count on me!" I gave her a big thumbs up and a goofy smile, out of any other option. I would rather be optimistic and happy then tell her that it wasn't looking good.

"Minori... that's a lot of faith I have to have in you." She was pessimistic.

"Don't worry! I won't let you down! I promise!"

"... You're making a lot of promises today too. *sigh*, alright. I have a lot of hope in you. Don't let me down." I was glad that she accepted it, even though I knew that she didn't want to. All of my reasons were terrible and really scummy for a best friend to give.

"Roger Ms. Taiga! It'll be my sworn duty to uphold my end of our great agreement! Leave it to me!" I stood straight and gave her a big salute, returning to my old ways.

" *giggle*, well I guess everything's back to normal now." Taiga gave a smile, signaling the end of all this. I breath a sigh out, relaxing. It was short lived when I thought about how we would find the time to hangout. There wasn't any other answer than we weren't going to that much. Unless I quit most of my jobs my time was filled up. And I wasn't going to quit my jobs. I felt far too guilty knowing that Taiga put all of her faith in me and I would still leave her by herself and alone. You're pathetic Minori. I couldn't just go and do this to her. There had to be some other way, at least for the meantime until I could work things out. There has to be... that's right!

"Hey, I had a little talk with Takasu-kun a while ago and he mentioned that you both weren't going to see each other again. That's true isn't it?"

Taiga was shocked for a moment, then looked puzzled, wondering why I brought it up. "Yeah, I told him not to talk to me again."

"Is that so... you know, I don't know the reason why you did that, but I think it's better if you still went and saw each other."

Taiga was taken back, almost cringing from what I just said. "What!? Why should I have to do anything with that mongrel!?

"Hey Taiga hear me out! When I was talking with him before he seemed like real a nice guy, and he told me how he helped you out with everything! He told me he wanted to be friends with you too!" She hated being alone, but couldn't make friends that easily. Takasu was my best bet to have Taiga be taken care of. I still didn't know him that well, but I could see the spark between the two of them. It was a gut feeling and it was the only thing I had.

"No! Absolutely not! I don't want to be friends with a moron like him! And do you know the rumors that will spread if people see me with him again!?" I didn't think Taiga would be this defensive about this.

"Why are you so defensive about this? Hey, I don't think people in class are going to say anything with what you just did over there."

"Well why are pushing me to go and see him!? All this talk about wanting to hang out and you tell me to be friends with him!? What the heck is this all about!?"

I must have sounded completely out of line to her. It wouldn't do any good to just dodge her questions. "*breathe* I'll be honest with you Taiga. From what it looks like right now with my schedule I don't think I could spend enough time with you as I would want. I'll take every chance I get to do so but even then it doesn't look good. With what happened this past week it looks like you can get along with Takasu-kun, well, better than most people. I just don't want you to be alone, you know? And you care about him too don't you? Why don't you want to be friends with him?"

"T-There's a very good reason why! I told him that because he has a cru-" Taiga stopped, putting her hands to her mouth. "I just don't want to be friends with him!"

I walk up to Taiga again, with the best intention of persuading her. "Hey look. I heard the entire speech that you gave about him. About how you didn't hate him and how he cooked for you, all of it. I could tell just from the sound of your voice that he meant something to you. And it looks like he cares about you too. There's nothing bad that could come from this. And I think there could be something more between-"

"Fine! Fine! Just, okay! Just don't say anything else! Please!" Taiga became as red as the uniform she was wearing. I smiled.

"See? I knew you knew it was a good idea-"

"I'll show you! I'll prove to you I don't care about him! I'll work him like the dog he is and make him cook food for me every day! He'll be my pet from now on and he'll have no freedom at all! He'll wish he never met me! And when he tries to run away I'll still make him cook food! That'll teach you!

"...*laughter*"

"eh?"

"Hahaha! Hahahaha!"

"W-Whats so funny!?"

"You *laughter*, you looked so adorable when you said that! You had your finger pointed out with your face all *laughter*, all bright red! And what you said too! It was just *laughter*, it was just so like you! Hahaha!" I was belly laughing as hard as I could. I held my arms around me to try and contain myself, but I knew it wasn't going to work. It was just way too funny.

In between my cackling I sneaked in a peek at Taiga. She was pouting so much I think it made her more red. I laughed even harder. "S-Shut up! Stop laughing! Stop it!" She started stomping the ground, upset by how much fun I was having.

"I can't *gasp*, *laughter*, I can't help it! You're just way too cute!"

"W-Why you!" Taiga ran towards me trying to grab me. I playfully avoided her, getting her more riled up. She continued to hunt me down as I circled around her, laughing until it hurt. "Stay still! Stop!"

I gained some distance between her and did as she said, catching my breath. As I panted, I thought of the best idea that I've had all day.

"Hey Taiga! I have a camera in my softball locker! Just wait here and I'll go grab it! I want to take a picture of how cuddly you look!"

"W-w-What!? No! Never!"

"Or what? You're not going to chase me down and try to stop me are you?" I began jogging towards the locker room. I had to start my promise somewhere.

She ran after me, as fast as she could. "Minorin! You idiot!"


	6. Ghosts are Trouble

Chapter 5: Ghosts are Trouble

* * *

"... Alright. Gotta make sure I get a good swing in. Everyone's counting on me."

"Go captain! Fight fight!" I heard the support of my softball team behind me as I stepped up to the plate.

"Leave it to me! I'll send that ball packing straight to the sky!" I turn around and reassure them, giving my trademark thumbs up and smile. I go back into my thoughts knowing I looked as perfect as I could be to everyone.

"Okay, the usual. Like how Haru always said. Knees bent, knuckles lined up, arms ready..."

"Alright! Let's go! Give it your best shot!" I holler and signal at the batter, body ready and waiting.

"Here we go, the important part..." I stare at the pitchers hand, waiting patiently. "When you see the ball start to come towards you..." I lost my train of thought as I saw her arm move. Something came over me as I saw her go into an underhand swing. My mind blanked as I saw the ball dart towards me.

*CLANK* "... you shut up and let your body do the work for you. Good job Minori."

"Captain you did it! It's a homerun!"

"Way to go! We're in the lead now!" My heart started racing when I heard my team cheer for me. A smile slowly crept its way on my face. I couldn't hold down how ecstatic I was.

"Woohoo!" I celebrate and leap forward hurling my fist in the air. I started skipping my way to first base feeling on top of the world. There was nothing like making my team happy. I let the giddiness overcome me and start singing a dumb song while frolicking around the bases. It was as if everything in life was finally starting to go my way.

About a week and a half passed since I made up with Taiga. We ended up ditching the day and played board games at her house. It was surprisingly clean knowing that Taiga trashes her place whenever she gets the chance to. It was such a feeling to just sit down and hang out like we used to, drinking orange juice and making fun of each other, finding out if we would get married or not in the game of Life. I had a family of 3 and a nice beach house. Taiga ended up being alone and had to sell her car. I was laughing so much I almost choked on my drink. Afterward when I ended up with a happy family we both realized we left our stuff at school, and Taiga was giving me hell all the way back. We tried to sneak into class so we wouldn't get in trouble, but Yuri-sensei ended up waiting after school and gave us a huge lecture as only a teacher could. With both of us having our heads down low I had to say goodbye to her to make it in time to work. I didn't like having to do so, and neither did she. But I made a promise to her on the spot that I would work around my schedule as much as possible to make sure we could hang out like this again. And that promise led me to where I was now.

All this week I worked as hard as I could to try and make some time to talk to her. Monday was the last day we did anything and since then work and practice has kept me busy. The best I could do was to give her a late night phone call after work. But yesterday night on the phone I asked if she would come today to Jonny's where we could talk a little when I took her order. It wasn't really hanging out and I was still technically working, but it was the best I could do. I was happy that I would get some time with her later today. And on top of that I got a homerun at morning practice that put us in the lead. I hoped things could only go up from here as I finish turning the bases. My teammates welcomed with me with open arms.

"Kushieda you're amazing! Did you see how far that ball went? I can't believe how good you are!" I was swarmed by the girls, giving me praises from what seemed like every angle.

"Hey now hold on, hold on, I'm not that good you know. You're all making me sound like I'm something I'm not. I just got lucky that's all."

"That's not true Captain! You always do amazing every time you step to bat! I've never seen you mess up! Ever!"

I could feel some sweat start to form around my neck. "Oh c'mon you guys, you know that isn't tr-"

"And do you know how cool you looked when you were getting ready? It's like you're a totally different person! You're calm, serious, like nothing's going to get in your way! But after you get the job done you go back to being so happy! How do you do it?"

"U-Umm everyone I- err, that is, just-"

"Excuse me girls! Can I have a word with your captain for just a moment?" Everyone's eyes turned away from me and went off into the distance. After a slight pause my teammates backed away. I saw a member of the boys baseball team jogging towards me, gallantly waving his arm back and forth. It took a second to put the collected voice and what I saw together, but it must have been Kitamura coming towards me.

I take the opportunity and dash ahead. " I'll be back everyone! This'll only take a sec!" I turned around quickly to salute my team and then went on my way. Feeling a little uneasy inside, I think of a way to get a good vibe going once I start talking to him.

I sprint towards the outfield reaching Kitamura in no time. I lean forward with my hands on my knees, doing my best at pretending to be tired. "*pant*, oh wow, I guess I got to *pant*, got to stop eating those sweetrolls for dinner. Can't look this bad in front *pant*, in front of everyone." I exaggerate my breathing with my head aimed towards the ground.

"... You know Kushieda, I've always found it strange that you were bad with attention. I would have thought that you would be amazing with things like that." A shock ran through me as he said his words.

"... Ah... guess you saw right through me huh? So what gave me away?" I kept my head down, doing my best to sound like I was playing around.

"When I saw your team crowd around you like that I figured that you were uncomfortable. I guess I've known you long enough to understand that. Sure enough that's what it was."

"...Is that so... well thanks Kitamura-kun! You really got me out of a sticky spot there!" I put in a good amount of cheer into my voice as I got back up. I could see his stern face give way to a friendly smile. But his composure remained just as firm.

"But really though, I could see how nervous you were from out here. You should have just said that you wanted space if you weren't feeling comfortable. I'm sure everyone would have understood." I paused a bit to take in what he said to me. I hate how convincing he could sound sometimes.

"Well I guess, but all that the girls were really doing was congratulating me! It wouldn't have been right for me to just ruin their good cheer like that!"

"Kushieda, you don't have to-" Kitamura was interrupted when we both heard screaming off to the side.

"Hey, are you listening to me you stupid dog!?" I looked over by the fences to see Taiga furiously chasing down Takasu. "Come back here!" she shouted as she ran after him past the schoolyard. Takasu was ahead of her by a few meters desperately trying to not get caught, making some noises to tell her to stop. As I watched them get farther and farther I could feel a warm sensation starting to grow from my chest. It looked like the both of them would never stop.

"Well what do you know. I guess those two prove that you don't need to be in a club to get some exercise in." Kitamura gently said as we both watched them go by.

I could feel my smile widen as if it had a will of its own. "Yup. Your health does come first after all." I gently chimed in with Kitamura as we got lost in the moment. It was as if we both knew those two were made for each other. It made me so happy that Taiga was keeping the promise we made. She wouldn't be lonely without me anymore. And though she would never admit to it she liked to spend time with Ryuuji too. Everything seemed so right in the world, so perfect. I wanted to do anything so it could stay this way.

"Anyway Kushieda about the-" Kitamura spoke up but I cut him off quickly, trying to steer the conversation away from what we talked about a few moments ago.

"Hey Kitamura-kun, has there been any word from the coaches about our co-ed practice? I can't wait! Prepare yourself young disciple! For you now face the wrath of the girls softball team!" I gave a fist pump, then pointed swiftly at him to signal our inevitable war. Kitamura gave me a stunned look for a moment like he didn't know what to say. He then took a deep breath and sighed to himself, going into a calm expression.

"Yeah. It was why I called you over to come talk to me. They want us to come to talk about it right now since practice is over."

"Alright! Let me see my team off and I'll be right with ya! Don't you go running off without me either!" I turn around and wave bye to him as I get ready to run back to my team.

He brought up his arm and waved back, giving his gentle smile along with it. "I'll be waiting Kusheida."

"Roger!" I gave one last word to Kitamura and went into a full sprint. I was in high spirits; I was so high that I didn't think I could fall back down. My mind shot through the schedule of what I had to do today and stopped at seeing Taiga at Jonny's. I smirked to myself for a bit as my happiness overwhelmed me. I let my emotions go for just a moment and ran as fast as I could, feeling the wind race against my face. Everything was too perfect that I had to go and celebrate.

Time flew by as I went though my day carried by my giddiness. I was at home getting my things ready to head out for Jonny's. It was finally Friday and I had gotten through the week, but I don't think I had ever been this happy on a Friday, at least not for a very long time. I finish packing my uniform in my bag and go to the bathroom to check myself before I go. As my eyes caught sight of my mirror I noticed how goofy a smile I had on my face.

"Oh c'mon Minori, nobody's gonna see you when you're at home. You can stop acting like a little kid." I voice my thoughts to my reflection and give my face another wash. I splash a few rounds of water and with the final one I bring my head up to the mirror one more time. I wipe the the rest of the water off my eyes and take another look. Sure enough my smile was gone, and the Minori that stared back at me was just as serious as ever.

"Alright, back to norma-" Before I could even finish my thoughts my lips arched back into the happiest looking grin I had ever seen. It felt as if my brain had stopped as soon as I saw it happen.

"*chuckle*... *laughter*, *laughter*!" Without warning I started to crack-up on the spot. I was more than shocked by what was happening to me. I put my hands to my mouth in an attempt to try and stop myself. It took a while but I calmed down, feeling light headed from my sudden outburst. My eyes went back to the mirror and I saw the same ridiculous looking smile as before.

"*breathe in* *breathe out*. Whatever, I guess it doesn't matter. I guess I'm looking silly all day today." It was unsettling seeing myself like this, but I brushed off my thoughts and grabbed my bag, making my way to the front door. It wasn't like this was going to bother me. And as long as it didn't I was fine with being this way. I grab my condo door knob knowing I had a full grip over myself, even if I was stranger than normal.

The first hour or so at Jonny's was the usual. I made sure to keep an eye at the front entrance every time someone walked in. It would be easy to miss Taiga's small frame if I was busy waiting tables at the other side of the restaurant. But I was far from preoccupied on work. In fact it was the other way around. There was just so much I wanted to talk to her about, so much to catch up on. The idea that she could come through at any moment was getting me anxious.

Sure enough as I was making my way to the kitchen I saw the top of a girl's golden hair, separated by the wall that divides the dining tables from the reception hall. Excited I speed up towards the entrance thinking that I could surprise her when she gets seated by the greeter. Not willing to wait any longer I start to wave my hand in the air.

"He-" I didn't even finish my first word; I now noticed someone else by Taiga's side as I got closer to the entrance. I stayed by the dining area for a moment not wanting to interrupt what I saw.

"Hey Taiga, why are we eating out again? I don't see the point in this. Why couldn't we just have stayed home and ate dinner?." It was Takasu. Right next to Taiga. I felt a stinging pain inside of me as I saw him talk to her.

"Oh be quiet you stupid mutt. It's good to eat out every once in a while. And I said I was going to pay for you, didn't I?" She... she invited Takasu? Why did she... I thought it was just gonna be... but I thought... ! I snap back out of my trance, unsure what I looked like for the few moments I was daydreaming. I found myself looking down the main hallway as Taiga and Takasu were walking to the other side of the restaurant. They must not have noticed me, thank goodness. It looked like they were too caught up in the talk they were having to pay attention to anything else.

"Those two... I guess those two really are perfect for each other huh?..." I hush a sentence to myself to try and calm my thoughts. It was like my mind fell to pieces as soon as I saw Takasu. I shake my head and shun my thinking, heading back towards the kitchen. This wasn't the time to get lost in the clouds and be useless. Taiga's here and this is finally the chance I get to spend with her.

I get to the back counter and start to fill out a blank ticket. One premium vanilla and cherry sundae with extra whipped cream and sprinkles, Taiga's favorite. I would always get her one whenever she would drop by work last year. I told her I had connections to the cooks but in all honesty I had to pay out of my own pocket every time I did this. If she knew that she would probably stop asking for them. But I've done it for so long I guess she expects them out of me, and I've always loved to see the look on Taiga's face when I brought her one. She would always get so happy. And this was no doubt going to be the same. She'll start to dig in, then we'll start joking around, and then we'll start laughing and then I'll sit next to her- no I can't. ...Wait, what the-? It felt like my head just hit a roadblock. Why can't I sit next to her? We're going to have fun together like always and that's what I've been waiting for and I knew she's been waiting for this too and that's why she came so late at night with - ! ... with Takasu. Right. She's with Takasu.

I stared back at my written ticket for 1 sundae for 500 yen. I scribbled out the 1 and put a 2 right above it. Two vanilla sundaes for the both of them for 1000 yen. I ignored the burning in my chest and wrote up the ticket to order. I convinced myself, at least for the moment, that what I was feeling was just because I was paying double what I usually was. I didn't choose to believe the other dumb reason I thought of.

A few moments later and I was carrying the tray of desserts to the table Taiga and Takasu were sitting at. It looked like they still didn't know I was coming up to serve them somehow. I took the chance to try and surprise them both, especially Takasu since it was the first time he's seen me work here. I clogged up the horrible things my brain was telling me and prepared to go into the usual me. I knew I had to make a good impression.

"And here's a special delivery for the both of you!" I merrily said to the both of them as I put the sundaes down on the table. Taiga was looking at a menu still oblivious to me while Takasu had his head off to the side. I caught his attention though when I slid the sundae to him.

"Huh? But we haven't even order-" He brought up his head and looked in my direction. I think it took him a second before he fully realized it was me. "Whaa!?" His expression quickly fell to pieces. I chuckled softly a bit.

"Yup! Two doses of the super secret Taiga special with extra ice cream! Don't tell any of the other customers alright?" Takasu looked speechless. Taiga let down her menu and gave me a smile.

"Thanks for always hooking me up like this." I smiled back as she said her sincere words. She went back to look at what to order before I could even start to talk about something. A quick shock ran through my system and I just as quickly put it off. I turned my eyes to Takasu who was still looking at me, probably not believing that I worked here.

"Always hooking me up...?" He said as he stared past me, or maybe through me. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or not; he did kind of have a habit of doing this when we talked the day Taiga and I ditched class. That face of his... it doesn't look happy. Is he bored?

In an instant his eyes lit up and we each caught each others' gazes. As soon as it happened I lost all sense of reality.

My thoughts took me to a place I didn't want to remember. "K-Kushieda-san? Are you okay? You're crying." !

My heart jumped more times than I could count in a flash of a second. My face was getting hotter and hotter. My knees were getting weaker. I started to lose it.

"? Hey Kushieda-san, are you alright?" Takasu's words were adding fuel to my horrible fire. I turned myself away from him and over towards Taiga while moving away from the table. I bit my bottom lip as hard as I could to try and force myself out of this.

"Minorin? Hey, what's the matter?" Taiga scooted a bit toward me from her seat and did her best to try and comfort me. Everything looked like it was going from bad to worse. Unable to bite my lip harder I started to clench up both my fists. I thought I was going to faint.

"K-Kushieda I'm sorry if I did something wron-" *THUUD * "*gasp*" I heard Takasu's voice getting closer behind me but it stopped, like he suddenly lost the ability to speak.

"Don't reach your hand out to her you moron! Can't you see how she's feeling right now!?" Taiga exclaimed directly at Takasu, and with my guess she must have kicked the air out of his lungs.

I went back into myself and searched for the plug, knowing the only thing I could do was try my best to shove it down deeper. "Stop it! Stop acting like this! Get a grip you idiot!" I did my best at consoling myself. "Taiga's here! You're supposed to be having fun with her! You're not supposed to have her feeling sorry for you!" I was going to fix myself either now or never. "Who cares if Takasu is here? Who cares if he saw you cry? Stop being a little girl about this! You're letting everyone down! You're going to let Takasu see you like this!? This is the impression you're going to give him!? No! He's Taiga's friend! Taiga cares about him! Don't treat him this way! Look at him! LOOK at him!"

"Hehehe, I'm sorry about that you guys. I just freaked out for some dumb reason. Just forget it ever happened." I turned around swiftly and brought my hand to the back of my head in humility. If I went and actually apologized they would have thought it was something serious.

"Are you sure it's alright? I can make him say he's sorry if it makes you feel any better." Taiga asked me gently, knowing I was still flustered.

"No no, don't do that. Takasu-kun didn't do anything wrong. I guess I just got a bit embarrassed." I turned to face Takasu directly. "Takasu-kun!"

"Y-yes?"

"I'm sorry for acting like that in front of you. I apologize." I bowed gently to show how sincere I was.

"N-no, it's fine, you don't have to apologize for anything. I just got a little worried about you that's all." Takasu looked away blushing. I smiled.

"Welp, nothing to worry about! I'm aaalllll good!" I gave him a goofy face and stuck my tongue out at him. Everything inside me still wanted to burst but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Finally we could move forward out of this. "But it sure was a surprise seeing you here! I thought it was just going to be me and Taiga tonight!"

"Yeah, to be honest it was a surprise to me as well. Taiga kept on saying that she wanted to eat out tonight so we came here I guess." He didn't make eye contact with me at all. It eased me knowing he was easier to talk to than I thought.

"Oh, so you got invited did you? Honestly, you two sure have gotten close to each other."

There was silence at the table for a while. The air was thick and uncomfortable between everyone. A couple of seconds later Taiga shot me a look saying that I was out of line for saying that. I caught on to how big of a mistake I just made.

"Ehehehehe... eh..." I laughed it off to try and bring the mood up but it stayed just as depressing as ever. I don't think there was a point where the both of them were really happy during this conversation. I got nervous, trying to think of something to cheer them up.

"Um, excuse me miss?" Another table went and called out to me, the table I was actually supposed to serve instead of Taiga's. I rushed over to them and said my goodbyes.

"Well enjoy your stay guys!" I waved bye to Taiga and Takasu, hoping the next time I see them I'll actually make them happy instead of bringing everyone down. I screwed up big time but I knew that I could turn it around a second time.

It was about 10 minutes after I got a text message from Taiga. "Hey sorry Minorin, but me and the dog had to leave. I'll give you a call after you're done working and we can talk then." I was trying to think of what I did that made the two of them leave, and there was a lot that came to mind. Whatever hopes I had for this day was gone with that text, if not sooner. I went through the rest of the night the usual way. The normal cheery Minori.

It was around 10pm at my condo now. I had made and ate dinner, took a shower, got undressed, then slowly slipped into bed waiting for Taiga's call. I had left some chores undone tonight being too antsy about talking to her. I thought it was rude not to wait for her phone call, and I would just get them done afterward. It wasn't a big deal putting it off.

I stared at the ceiling as time crawled forward. How slowly it seemed to pass was irritating. I drew my attention to the strain on my chest, and how painful it managed to get tonight. I dimmed my eyes, trying to let each thought go as leisurely as the seconds went by.

I quickly found myself back at Jonny's, with a view of Taiga and Takasu walking in together. The same stinging pain I had felt then was here now as well. In an instant everything flashed, and I saw myself outside the schoolyard. My hair was really short, like a boys, and I was walking by Taiga. This must have been last year. We were probably walking home after school together. My view zoomed in, and I could see the two of us and how happy we were talking with each other. I looked at how bright and cheery I was. This wasn't the same as the the way I fooled around now. The happiness in my eyes was, it was unreal. I reached my hand out to my younger self, not believing I could be like that. It was a second before I could touch her when I was blinded again with another flash. I drew my hand back and turned away, not ready for the change in lighting. I reached out my hand again and turned my head swiftly, as if on instinct I had to reach back to my old self. I stopped abruptly when I saw I wasn't reaching towards Minori. I was reaching towards Takasu. Right by Taiga's side at Jonny's. The both of them froze, then the people at the restaurant, then everything. Everything just stopped.

"... I'm jealous. Okay I get it, I'm jealous. Takasu-kun is by Taiga instead of me. That's why I'm feeling like this, right?" I spoke up, speaking to a still room. "I know... I know dang it! I already knew I was jealous! I don't like the idea of Takasu-kun being by Taiga! It hurts!" My voice rose gradually with every sentence. "But it doesn't matter! This is the right thing! Because you know what hurts more than this you idiot?! Taiga being alone!" I started to shout. "Taiga's my best friend! And there's no way I'm leaving her alone like the way I have for so long! At least this way she has a friend alongside her instead of no one!" I started screaming with everything I had. "You hear me!? This is the right thing! I don't care if I'm jealous! Taiga's happy!"

All of the lighting around me began to fade. The lights of Jonny's dimmed and people started to haze in and out. After a while it was completely dark, and I was left alone with only a view of Taiga and Takasu, frozen in time. "... I've dealt with worse than this. I know what the right thing to do is. It's to support the both of them together so the both of them can be friends and be happy. No one's going to be alone. Everything's going to be alright." I started walking to the both of them.

"I know it's not what I want, but its too late for that. Life isn't about what I want. It's about doing the right thing." I took a full look at Takasu. "If you're the one by Taiga's side instead of me, that's fine. If you're the one that makes her happy instead of me that's okay. It's the right thing to do. I'll support any friend of my best friend." I step back, leaving the two of them alone in the lighting of my mind. "So please... please just let the pain go away..." I let my head hang down. I accepted the situation I was in. I just waited for everything to vanish and the peace to flow in.

I waited for what seemed like forever. Nothing changed. The pain was still there. I looked back up. Taiga and Takasu were still together frozen, within the only lighting in my mind. I didn't know what I felt at this point, but whatever it was it began to grow, and grow violently.

"Why!? Why do I have to keep feeling this way!? I know for crud's sake! So why do you still have to be here! What do I have to do with any of this!?" I was frustrated. More than frustrated, so much that I don't think there's a word I could say that described it. I looked at the both of them happy and motionless, not knowing what else I could do. I looked back down in defeat and pity.

I felt a change in atmosphere in an instant; I lost the connection to my body. My eyes grew wide as I continued to stare at the ground. I saw the lighting move closer to me, but was unable to look at who it really was. My heart starts beating, then racing. The light stops, then, like a puppet, my head moves up to see who had come up to me. It didn't take me long to figure who it was. It was Takasu.

My head continues to move up and stops at his face. Our eyes then meet each other and I gaze directly into his. I see a reflection in them. A crying, torn up Minori. My eyes dialate. A flood of thoughts so unbearable rush into me. I stood there staring into his eyes, unable to do anything else. Sounds ring back and forth in my ears. Two words ring the most in them.

You're crying.

I wanted to scream. I tried to, but my mouth wouldn't move. I was trapped looking into my own terrible reflection. More sounds gush in, from laughter, to more crying, to beeping. Then constant beeping. If I had control of my legs I would have fell over. I force my eyes shut out of sheer will. Never had I been in a nightmare so horrible. I started to hold everything back so that a part of me could survive this. All I could hear was beeping now. This painful beeping. And as much as I forced it, my eyes slowly dimmed back open, as if I was forced to. I gazed back into Takasu's eyes. I screamed a deaf scream.

"AAAAAAHHH!" I sit up fully right, nearly jumping out of my bed in the process. I stare blankly ahead of me, putting my hands to my thrashing heart. It's over. It's finally over. I breathe a sigh of relief.

*BEEEEP* *BEEEEP*

"...eh?"

*BEEEEP* *BEEEEP*

The beeping. The beeping from my dream is still ther- no, don't be stupid. I put my hands to my face to make sense of this all. Just what the heck is...

*BEEEEP* *BEEEEP*

"...EEHHH!? Taiga!" I rushed over to my cellphone as fast as humanly possible. Sure enough it was her. I answered as soon as I could.

"Hello!? Taiga I'm sorry I didn't answer sooner what time is it I-"

"Minorin slow down slow down, just what the heck is up with you? I've been trying to get a hold of you for a while. Were you asleep?"

"Y-yeah... I guess I was... sorry 'bout that." I answered back shamefully.

"*sigh*, I guess I did call you kind of late. It's after midnight but I figured you would still be up. I tried calling like 4 or 5 times before, I was going to stop if you didn't answer this last one."

"It's midnight?" I took a look at my alarm clock. It read 12:22am. Wow, it really is late. "Why'd you call so late Taiga? You'd usually be asleep around this time too."

"The mutt was going to cook me some food after we came back from Jonny's and he did, but his rice cooker was broken. I made him go buy another one at a store that was open and I had dinner. I came back home and it was already midnight. *yawn*" It sounded like Taiga sure was tired.

"Is that so... hold on, why didn't you stay to eat at Jonny's? I thought we were going to talk some more."

There was silence on the other end. "Sorry Minorin, but all I can really say is that we couldn't stay and eat there. I have to keep this a secret. You know the stuff that you can't tell me either? Just have faith in me too." Taiga answered back calmly, with no hesitation.

"You didn't even stay just to talk a little? You just-"

"Like I said, I'm sorry. Just have a little faith." Taiga was persistent. She wasn't going to tell me anything else.

"...okay." I agreed just as timidly.

"So did the dumb dog do something to you? I tried to get out of him as much information as I could but he didn't tell me anything." Taiga had a lot more energy all of a sudden. It was clear that she was waiting to talk about this.

"What? No, Takasu-kun didn't do anything to me at all."

"Minorin. I know something happened between the two of you. You guys just met and you've never acted that way around him before, or around anyone else. Ever. It looked like you were going to break down and cry."

"I wasn't going to cry! *gasp!*" I rose my voice and yelled at her.

"..."

"Taiga no I didn't mean that I-"

"I get it, I get it. You didn't mean it at me. But I know for sure something is up between you two. Did he really not do anything?" She asked me like this was going to be my last chance to speak up.

"... No, he hasn't done anything to me. We only just met a few weeks ago after all." I spoke solemnly.

"Okay. Well is there anything you want to talk about? Are you bothered by anything? You feel alright?" Taiga asked sincerely.

The feels in my gut start to make their way up, along with every other painful memory associated with them. Jealousy, crying, loneliness. I chocked them up quickly before I even thought to talk about them. It wasn't the right thing to do.

"Yup! I feel fantastic! Not a care in the world!" I made sure I was happy as possible. I must have been a real downer talking to her like that.

"You know Minorin?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"We've been really keeping a lot of secrets from each other, haven't we?"

My body shook on instinct. It took me a while though to fully understand what she said. We were keeping secrets from each other. "Yeah... yeah I guess you're right."

"... *breathe in* *breathe out*. Good, I thought I was the only one who felt that for a moment. Well I'm going to go back bed. I'm getting kind of tired." Taiga sounded swift, like she was intent on cutting us off right there.

"Wait, but don't you want to talk a little right now while we're still awake? We can-"

"It's past midnight. I'm tired. We can talk next week at school right?"

"... right." I must have sounded so desperate to her.

"Great. Well, have a goodnight Minorin. I'll see you next week." Taiga gave me a cheerful goodbye, I did my best to do the same.

"You too. Take care Taiga!" She was the first one to hang up her dial tone. I dropped my cellphone besides me, trying to take in whatever I was feeling. I came to the quick conclusion that I should be doing something besides feeling sorry for myself. I went to the bathroom to clean myself up, keeping in mind what I had to do tomorrow.

I walked up to the faucet and brought some hands of cold water to my face. I held the edges of the sink and let my eyes hang down, looking straight down into the drain. Slowly I breathed in and slowly I breathed out. I pretended to let every thought pass through the water and drip right into the sink hole. It didn't work, as much as I had hoped it would. I pass more splashes of water, letting the frigidness of it numb me down. After about 10 more times or so I dried my face, and took a look at the mirror before going back to bed.

I looked serious. As serious as I ever could be. The usual me I guess. I brought my lips to a goofy smile like how I usually do in front of everyone. It dropped just as quick as put it up. I thought back to before I left my place for work. I chuckled.

"Back to normal... right Minori?" I said to my reflection on the mirror. I turned the lights off and went back into bed, knowing I had to wake up early for a starting shift with Inage-san. I debated in my mind to whether still clean my condo but knew I had to save my energy for tomorrow. I would have to wake up by 5, be there by 6, and work all day. Nothing I couldn't handle. I set my alarm clock, dimmed my eyes, and prepared for another day.

It was about 9am at Inage's Liquor. I had cleaned the store and done some inventory for a while, but Inage-san put me to work washing the store windows since nobody was really around yet. He told me that if I were to see someone pass the store to advertise to them as much as possible. I just couldn't imagine anyone walking around these parts this early in the weekend, especially during the holidays. Nonetheless I kept at it, putting in as much elbow grease as I could scrubbing windows.

My thoughts went back and forth all the time I was working and I continually battered them down, using any work I had to do to do it. After spending a few hours or so dwelling on it I narrowed it down to where I wished I had a second chance with Taiga and Takasu. A chance to make things right and see them both have fun, not like how it ended up at Jonny's. That entire thing was more my fault for the way I acted, so I have to be the one makes it better. But I couldn't do that, at least not for a while. Not until I see them again. I pushed forward and translated my thoughts into energy, wiping the windows furiously.

A few minutes later I heard Inage-san talking with some people at the other store window. He would always check up on me every half an hour or so; he must have saw some people he knew while doing it. It wasn't until he started jovially laughing that I looked in his direction. Just what the heck was he laughing at? I couldn't believe my eyes.

Inage-san was right there laughing with his face held high, and Taiga and Takasu were there with him. Taiga and Takasu are here. They're actually here.

Alright. This is my second chance. Don't screw this up Minori.


	7. Seeing Spirits

_Credit and appreciation goes to the artist who created the cover art for Chasing Ghosts, a friend of mine who goes by the name of LordlyOgnios. Information including the DeviantArt page and Email address can be found on my profile page if you wish to reach him._

Chapter 6: Seeing Spirits

* * *

"Not so fast you two! Have you guys eaten breakfast yet? If not then you should try the Squish sausage bar! Loaded full with omega 3's and calcium!" I walk up to the 3 of them holding a snack bar that I was promised to advertise. And having been given a reason to talk to my friends at work I made sure I was as much as myself as possible.

Taiga and Ryuuji stood still looking at me in astonishment. "What the...?" They both said in unison. I gave the best bright and goofy smile I could.

"You know it! And it's got the flavor punch in it to make your insides say yum!" I held the awful candy bar proudly in front of me, letting my nutty personality carry the atmosphere. Inage-san turned his awareness to me seeing as how I became the center of attention.

"Ahh Kushieda! Never letting a moment pass to get the job done eh? Well no luck I'm afraid, you can't sell to Mirino's kid! He's got her same skin after all! Hah-hah-hah!" He gave a ridiculous laugh as only he could pull off. His sense of humor was definitely off-putting but I had worked long enough with him to get used to it. It still creeped me out, but only just a little.

"Minorin... you work here?" Taiga spoke up to me confused.

"I sure do! Can't let an opportunity slip by to put your youth to the test!"

"Huh... so then this place is one of the..." Her mood became more resilient; she didn't like whatever she was thinking about. I glanced at her expression for not even a second before I connected that face to what I saw when we fought last week. A shroud of guilt hits me and I look quickly to change the subject.

"So Takasu-kun! What brings you and Taiga to this humble shop this morning?"

"H-huh? Oh it's nothing... we were just going to look for some place to eat breakfast is all..." He responded meekly.

"Ah, eating out again are we? Well good thing you guys managed to come across this super awesome store! Maybe you should get a little grub for your stomachs here before chowing down on the real meal!" Don't screw up Minori. Don't screw up.

Takasu darted his eyes away from me to the ground beside him. "Yeah... sounds like a good idea... but it was a real surprise to see you here. I mean, I didn't know you worked more than one job than Jonny's."

"And I've got even more! Got to stay on top of my toes!" I gave him a swift thumbs up, then did my best to remember some cheesy movie lines. I made sure to make it sound extra ridiculous. "for you see Takasu-kun, the wisest hero seeks to remain deep, as deep as the stillest shadow! As mysterious as the dark side of the moon!" The pose I gave on top of it was just as corny. Taiga and Takasu didn't say a word. I didn't expect them to after seeing that.

"Hmm? You're being a little more energetic than usual Kushieda. Do you all know each other from somewhere?" Inage-san looked at me curiously, then turned to all three of us with a puzzled look. Embarrassed I immediately turned to him, realizing I had ignored my boss for a good amount of time.

"Oh yeah Inage-san, we all go to the same high school and we even have the same class together! It was a nice surprise to see each other so I got kind of excited. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

He gave a long winded grunt, the kind of grunt that only a person that old could manage to do. " *sigh*, well that makes sense I guess. Go on ahead and get back to work. I have something I want to talk about with your friends over here." Guess he's taking the sale into his own hands now.

"Sure thing boss! One super shiny window coming in no time flat!" I skipped back to the other side of the store; he was my boss after all. I still needed to do my job even if Taiga and Takasu were here. I couldn't just give this up to talk to them... even if it hurt to admit it.

I reached into my apron for my rags. I brought them up to start and on instinct my eyes went to the reflection of Taiga of Takasu against the sheen. "...I did okay... right? I don't think I did anything stupid..." I think to myself slowly, making sure I wasn't the Minori I was yesterday. " I was really silly,... I made a dumb joke,... yeah... I was me right?" I made sure I covered every little thing I did. "...Yeah... yeah you were. This is a good thing Minori... stop being nervous for no reason."

"Kushieda! Put your back into it girl!" Inage-san cheered to me.

"Right! With a vengeance!" On instinct I turned to reply to him and gave an energetic fist pump. And without much thought I just as quickly turned back around washing windows.

"... they'll both leave and eat breakfast with a good impression of you... you made up for last night... it still happened but you didn't make things worse so it's fine... you're fine." I felt a weight begin to lift off my shoulders. "You'll see them again when school starts in a few days... everything will go back to normal... it'll be like none of this ever happened. I'll be me... Takasu and everyone will be happy... Taiga will be happy... and I'll be happy. ...yeah, you're okay Minori... you're oka-"

"Hey Kushieda! I've got some good news for you!" Inage-san hollered at me not long after.

"Awesome! Bring it on boss!" I hollered back.

"That's the spirit! Well it looks like you'll have yourself some help today! It turns out your buddies have signed up to work with you!" ...ehh? ...wait, what did he just say?

I swayed my eyes towards Taiga and Takasu not believing what I just heard. I looked at the both of them nervously looking back at me. Takasu was blushing with an awkward smile, having his hand behind his head. His other arm was around Taiga's shoulders, who wore a face of confusion and shock. Her mouth hanged slightly open, stuttering but speechless. For the longest second we all stared back at each other as if we didn't believe what just happened. I think we all shared the feeling of how uncomfortable this was.

"N-no, this is a joke right?... I mean, what kind of reason would they have to want to work with-"

"So why don't you take a little while to talk for a bit? Your friends told me that they haven't had breakfast yet so go ahead and have about half an hour to eat something and come back. I'll take care of the shop until you're all done. When you get back here though make sure to show them how to take inventory so it can get all get done by noon. Think of it like an early lunch break. Sound good?"

"Yes sir! One early lunch break on the double!" I stood at attention and gave my best military salute.

"Hah-hah! Don't go and burn out all your energy having fun eating! I expect you to come back as twice the girl I knew you! Hey, maybe you'll rub off on your friends too! Wouldn't I be a lucky guy then! Hah-hah-hah!" Inage-san walked back in the store gallantly laughing as he left the three of us outside. I stayed still in my position, and Taiga and Takasu stayed in theirs, until his laughter faded to where we could barely hear it from outside the shop. And once again we found ourselves staring back and forth at each other, unable to think past anything except how awkward this was. We stayed like this for a few seconds as if we were waiting for each other to start the conversation. I spoke up first.

"...so guys, there's a little coffee shop around the corner over there. Want to get a little something to eat?" I brought my salute to the back of my head in a nervous manner, still afraid of how to move the moment forward. Taiga and Ryuuji were as equally timid it seemed; it almost seemed like they couldn't do anything but stay stiff and frozen. Taiga still looked shocked beyond belief and Takasu's smile showed no sign of saying a word. I felt my nerves tense up on how bad the vibe stayed. I stopped thinking and said the first thing that came up.

"Oh c'mon you two, I know you've gotten close but how long are you going to hold each other? Isn't it a little early in the morning to be seen like that?" With my cheerful question they both slowly turned to look at each other, then in an instant split apart from each other as if the other person had some horrible disease. And not surprisingly they began to argue with each other about who got close to who. I chuckled softly to myself. Nice one Minori.

I took the second to appreciate their bickering back and forth with one another. Taiga, who was always so dismissive towards other people, was using every ounce of energy to berate and insult Takasu. Takasu in return equally put in his all, verbally defending himself and fueling the argument. I stood as a bystander watching them go at it. The way they were so passionate about keeping each others attention. The way they were so oblivious to anything around them except one another. The way they were so close to each other, ….it still hurts. It still... I can't believe it. I... !

"Hey you guys! Let's start walking already! I can't just let you guys keep talking and have you starve to death!" I raise my voice over theirs and wave my hand to get their attention. I made sure to immediately focus on them instead of my own thoughts. I was well aware of how I was feeling, and even more aware that I shouldn't pay any attention to it. I shouldn't have been selfish to think about myself in the first place.

Taiga and Takasu looked back at me, both of them still having a little blush in their faces from a few minutes ago. Taiga elbowed Takasu in his stomach and went on to coldly walk away from him towards me. She called out to him when she reached me. "Hurry up you dumb dog. Or you'll be getting my leftovers when I'm through eating without you." Her words were just as cruel as I thought they would be. Takasu was still several feet away stooping over himself recovering from Taiga's blow. With a brief moment between the both of us, I made sure to use to try and dig some information out of my best friend.

"Hey, so why did you and Takasu-kun decide to work with me? I don't get this." I knelt down and whispered into her ear, keeping my eye on Takasu to make sure he didn't notice us. Taiga spoke back just as quietly.

"I just wanted to do something with you today. We didn't really hang out like you wanted to last night so I thought maybe we could do it like this. You don't have anything against it right?"

"N-no, I mean I really want to spend more time with you, but you've never done something like this before! I thought you hated things like work! And if you just wanted to spend some time together why is Takasu-kun here? Why did he sign up to do this too?"

"I didn't just want to tell him to go home by himself while I hung out with you instead. What would he think if I just ditched him like that?" Taiga didn't make this any easier. I try to make eye contact with her to get my point across better.

"Well okay, but still you two could've just ate somewhere and then you could have just came back to visit if you wanted. I still don't get why-" As if on instinct my eyes swing back to what they were originally on. Takasu was walking towards us casually, but as my eyes fixate on him coming to us he brought his sight to mine to catch my attention. I felt my mind stutter for a second. I knew exactly what was happening.

"Right! Looks like we're all good to go! Just follow me everyone! I'll have us at that coffee shop before you even know it!" I let myself be heard to the both of them and turned around, ready to start walking. There was no way I was going to let myself slip up twice. Before I shut off my thinking completely I tap Taiga's foot with my own and spoke without a sound, hoping that she could read my lips. "We'll talk later." She looked at me coldly for a moment but soon nodded in approval. And with that I grandly started marching, leading the way towards the corner coffee shop.

The walk was short lived, with maybe about 6 or 7 minutes of me trying to keep the atmosphere up. They told me about the little shopping trip that Taiga had told me last night on the phone, and how Takasu didn't get that much sleep because of it. A few jokes later with me acting like a fool and we ended up at my little oasis from work. I was thankful I've gotten to know so many coffee shops in the area with all the jobs I have. Otherwise we would've maybe had to eat some junk food, maybe even out of Inage-san's store. Maybe I would have had to eat that terrible sausage bar. Anything was better than that.

"And here we are guys! How's that for record time! Take a look at my own little home away from home!" I showcased my average coffee shop to my friends as brilliantly as I could. Doing my best to look like one of those game show actresses, I knelt down a little and spread my arms to show just how fantastic this store was. For the second time now Taiga and Takasu stood there, lost for words. A few seconds passed as I held my pose and Takasu had seemed to find the words I had managed to hide from him.

"... It looks great Kushieda..." He says as he gazes confusedly at the mediocre building.

"Now I know what you're thinking. *ahem* Well now, this just looks like some plain old ordinary store. How could it possibly be as good as she says? Well don't go off judging a book by it's cover! The best surprises come from where you least expect them! You'll never suspect that some of the greatest sandwiches come from here!" I tried to change my voice a little to add to the goofiness of the entire thing. It seemed to be going alright.

Takasu again had the look of someone who couldn't think of anything to say. He's been having that really weird face for a while now. I can't tell if he's embarrassed or if he's gotten really shy all of a sudden. It's a little strange to see this side of him. I planned on going into another pose to gesture them to go ahead inside, but Taiga managed to step in before I could.

*BAM*

She had suddenly moved behind Takasu and went to kick his back, causing him to reel forward and stumble over himself in pain.

"What the hell! Why'd you kick me for?!" Takasu yelled in anger behind him, while at the same time trying to stand back upright and regain himself.

"I can't have my pet dog taking up the entrance being a nuisance for everyone. Go through the door and save us a spot." She gave another kick and caused Takasu to lose his balance and fall forward towards me. I don't think I've ever heard her talk to him in a way that wasn't cold-hearted.

I look at Takasu beneath me, barreling his emotions towards Taiga and steadily trying to get back up. He slowly got into a kneeling position; he had one knee on the ground and the other bent forward to use as support for the rest of his body. He started to lean in on it, pushing his hands against it as leverage for his body when he tilted his head up in my direction. He kept his annoyed and aggravated composure for maybe half a second, and then lost all sense of anger he had in an instant. His cheeks reddened quickly and he became as quiet as a mouse. His lips slightly parted away from each other leaving his mouth hang just slightly, and his eyes stood still looking at me. On reaction my eyes went to his and strangely enough the gaze that met mine wasn't the forceful stare I had expected. It was somehow lighter, as if our own gazes allowed each others to pass through. Without me knowing I felt my face began to match his and I realized that my cheeks were on fire, probably as red if not redder than Takasu's. A shock of embarrassment rang through me as I rushed to think of something to do, but again was beaten to it.

*BAM* "I said get going you stupid mutt!" *BAM* *BAM* Taiga repeatedly began to kick Takasu forward toward the entrance as I instinctively moved to the side. Fortunately, this time Takasu wasn't sent to the ground but instead used the force of the blows to propel him back on his feet. That still didn't stop Taiga from kicking him through the door with a final hit. *BAAMM* "And buy me something good!"

Taiga stood at the entrance fuming with anger as the sounds of the door chime began to ring out. As the door slowly made its way shut her temper died down to where no one would have known what happened seconds ago. I didn't pay attention to what I was like, but I probably looked just as lost as Taiga and Takasu when I showed them the shop. She took one deep breath before calmly speaking to me.

"Don't worry about him. He just acts like an idiot most of the time. Sometimes I have to remind him not to misbehave." The way she said it almost made me think she didn't mean it figuratively.

"... You really do treat him badly, don't you?" I said gently.

"He is my dog after all. I have to discipline him and let him know who's in charge. I can't just let him do whatever he wants."

I thought back to our fight and what she said that day. "I'll show you! I'll prove to you I don't care about him! I'll work him like the dog he is and make him cook food for me every day! That'll teach you!" … I couldn't help but feel a little responsible for the way things turned out. But then again, Taiga wouldn't treat anyone else differently.

"You gotta admit though, he's a pretty good friend for still sticking by you. There's not a lot of people that can fill his shoes." I perked up a bit and said my words brightly.

She stood still for a moment, as if trying to delve into her thoughts. It wasn't that long though before I saw her brush off whatever she was thinking about. "What can I say, he's well trained." She closed her eyes in pride, giving off a cynical smile. She then reached towards the handle of the door and swung it open calmly. "So we gonna eat or what?"

"You betcha! I'll let you try a katsu sando that'll knock your socks off!" I took Taiga's invitation and darted towards the open door. Everything was okay so far, no bad moods or sudden spurts of sadness on my end. I was confident. Taiga's here and I'm spending time with her like I've always wanted to. And I was far from letting my emotions get the best of me. I just had to be me and this day would go fine.

"Geez, you all sure did take your time didn't you? It's already 12:30." The three of us met back with Inage-san a little later than I had wanted. It was already a little past 12:27 when I realized just how long all of us sat and talked. I even had us run the way back to try and make up for lost time. Taiga and Takasu couldn't keep up my pace though and we had to take a few stops in between. All that happened really was that we got back to the liquor gasping for air.

"Sorry 'bout that, I kind of messed up and didn't keep track of time. Got caught up having fun with my friends when I shouldn't have, my bad." I hang my head down apologetically hoping to squeeze by on my personality alone. Inage-san went and did that long grunt again.

"*sigh*," Inage-san shook his head while doing it, adding to that weathered old person feel. He peered off past me and took a look at Taiga and Takasu who were both short of breath. "And look at the both of you. Did you all run back here after lunch?" He looked back at me in a displeased manner. "You shouldn't have had your friends do that just because you were late you know." The shame I felt was excruciating.

"Oh no I'm sorry I just-"

"No wait, *pant*, it wasn't Kushieda's fault. It was just, we didn't want to be late and cause her any trouble. She didn't force us to run or anything." Takasu rose his voice and cut me off before I was going to apologize. He walked forward next to me, still a little fatigued. I was a bit taken back, not sure what to say from how bold he was.

"Hmm? You shouldn't feel like you have to talk responsibility. I know you're all friends but she was still in charge for the both of you. And besides you're Mirino's flesh and blood! You shouldn't have to be put through something like this!" Inage-san was skeptical, as I think any boss should be. Not wanting him to take any blame for my actions I tried to talk back.

"Yeah Takasu it's okay-"

"No, no one was in charge of anyone." Takasu stood fully upright, having a serious presence about him. "I wanted to run with Kushieda because I didn't want her to be late. She didn't make me or Taiga do anything. It was our mistake as a group to not pay attention to the time, and it was our decision together to help Kushieda. No one was to blame." His confidence alone took hold of the conversation. It was... inspiring.

Inage-san stood their unshaken, still looking curiously at Takasu. The silence that ensued for that brief time was unnerving. "... Well, who am I to complain! If you're fine with it then what am I to be upset about! No skin up my nose hahaha!" His countenance changed completely as he went into that good-spirited laugh of his. "Haha... but all joking aside though, all of you still have got to make for the half an hour that you should have been here. Work is work after all. Hmm... I know! Kushieda!"

"Y-yes sir?" I asked stunned.

"You up for a little challenge?"

"Of course I am! Lay it on me!" My words flew out all by themselves.

"Now that's the girl I know! I was gonna have you teach and take inventory with your friends over here but with there being so little time now I think we might have to split things up. You'll have until 1 to show them how take care of the store and then you'll work the register til we do deliveries. Think you can do it?" He really knew how to rile me up without me knowing.

"No problem! Alright guys! Follow me and let's take care of this ASAP!"

Taiga was the first person to speak up against the little proposition. "Huh? Hold on a second, can't we all get a little brea-" I snatched her hand before she got the chance to finish.

"No time for breaks Taiga! Time's a wasting! You only live once right?!" With her wrist held tight I rushed toward the back of the store.

"H-hey wait up!" I heard Takasu call out to me in surprise, along with the sound of his footsteps trying to catch up to me.

"M-Minorin! Slow down!" Taiga called out to me reluctantly as I guided her through the store.

"Atta girl! Make sure they separate the beer properly!" Inage-san's voice faded quickly as I raced for the inventory door. I rammed the door open with my forearm letting the force of my sprint carry me. I gave a little twirl when I reached the center of the stock room, spinning Taiga by her one arm while doing so.

"Crossed the finish line! Here we are everyone! Time to face our foe, Inage-san's mysterious liquor inventory!" Taiga slipped away from my grip and went to sit on a nearby beer case. She was probably the most worn out out of all of us. She took time to breathe before speaking up.

"*pant*, don't you ever get tired Minorin? I mean, *pant*, how do you manage to keep this up all the time?" Taiga loathed as she hung her down.

"That's a no brainer Taiga! There's no time to get tired! There's always something to put 100 and 10% into every single day!" I gave a bright smile and thumbs up to Taiga as she creaked her head towards me. She rose an eyebrow me in discontent, obviously put off by my enthusiasm. In return I gave a friendly wink and an even brighter smile. She kept that same disgusted look for a second before eventually returning back into a tired sigh.

"You're such a spazz." She gave a faint grin, looking away from me to avoid eye contact.

My chest began to tingle a little as she did so. I rushed up to hug her, picking her up in my arms along the way.

" No way! Was that a compliment I just got? Geez, I'm gonna have to pay you back for it one of these days! You little brat!" I spun her around with my eyes closed in the same fashion as when I first barged in the inventory room. We both giggled happily, having fun while it lasted. My whole upper body flushed warm; it was such an incredible feeling. It was the type of feeling that made me wish I could just keep spinning and laughing with her all day. Just for a second I slipped out of my thoughts, trying to enjoy the moment.

I opened my eyes to see Taiga appreciating this is as much as I was. She kept her eyes closed through the entire thing, having a playful grin as she held on to me in the air. I kept my attention on trying not to hit anything, making sure this moment lasted as long as possible for her. After a few rotations or so I noticed someone by the entrance. It took me a moment to comprehend my spinning vision but it clicked in my mind that it was Takasu. I completely forgot about him, was he just waiting by the door the entire time? I focused my vision on him so I could see some detail despite the blurring of my spinning body. It was trace, but I saw the looks of a smile on his face. But it wasn't a smile I could really understood. It wasn't really happy, but it wasn't sad. It didn't look like anything I had ever seen. An indescribable emotion started to emerge from my chest, like I could somehow connect with whatever his smile was giving. I somehow felt at home with it, I felt like I... I don't know, I just wanted more of it. I felt my feet starting to slow down. I eventually came to the point where my vision of Takasu stood still.

"...Minorin? What's the matter?" I heard a voice from outside my line of sight and I snapped back out of whatever I was in. My eyes flashed toward Taiga, who looked at me in curiosity and disappointment. I hurried to do something silly on the spot.

"Sorry to ruin all the fun there Taiga, but I totally realized that we left Takasu-kun hanging there!" I put Taiga down gently beside me and walked to Takasu, ignoring the heat around my cheeks. "Sorry, I got lost in the moment and wasn't paying attention. Didn't mean to just leave you alone like that."

"N-no, it wasn't your fault, you were just having fun. It's fine trust me." He quickly became reserved and talked in a hush manner. He was smiling but it was the same timid smile that I've seen him have before. It was like that mysterious smile he had just vanished into thin air, like it didn't exist. Takasu glanced his eyes over toward my own and I curiously looked back. He had that same demure composure about him, nothing was out of the ordinary. Was I just seeing things?

"... Kushieda? Are you alright?" Takasu asked as I continue to ponder, looking curiously at him. I shot him the brightest smile I could give.

"Just a quick little staring contest, that's all! I think I came out on top there!" He blushed and looked away in return. Yeah, I understand him now. There's nothing to get worked up about. I was confident that whatever horrible thing that caused me to freak out in front of Takasu was dead and buried. I leapt back a bit and went into a full pose. "But the time for fun has long past! Now is the time to work hard and fight!" I rose my fist into the air proudly. "Let's go!"

It was now 4:30pm. I managed to somehow teach Taiga and Takasu how to take inventory in maybe 15 minutes and I then bolted over to the front register. From 1 until now I stood standing, taking orders as I usually do when I work with Inage-san. It wasn't the usual day to day routine this time though. Constantly I heard the both of them behind me talking and making fun of each other, just having a good time in general. I was certain that what I was feeling was jealousy, but it in no way felt as clear as just one stupid emotion. It was like my chest was a sink drain, and there was thick murky water flooded all around it. The pain spiraled down over and over but there was so much of it that it would never seem to stop. No matter how much I tried to stop it, or how much I tried to ignore it, it would always seep right through and keep gushing in. It was torture. In the back of my mind when I was taking orders, helping customers, even sweeping the store, it would never go away. I thought back to the nightmare I had last night, the one where I was at Jonny's. Where I was stuck and couldn't do anything but feel exactly like this. I then thought about what I was doing right now, working with Taiga and Takasu in the background. The only thing that my brain connected was the pain that the both of them brought. Nothing else seemed to make sense. It infuriated me to no end.

"What do you want from me!? What!? What do you think I can do right now!?" The thoughts that went on through the day were the same thing rewound over and over. "Are you trying to haunt me or something!? Is there some special stupid thing I'm supposed to be learning right now!? By feeling like trash!? Over my friends!? Over Taiga!? Well then tell me already! Stop trying to make me feel jealous over something I can't help!" I never figured out the answer over the span of those 3 hours. I just did what I was good at, holding it in til I could dump it back at home. I was confident no one could make out my little internal war. And with Inage-san's deliveries starting up the day would be over in a flash.

"... Today was a good day. You had fun with Taiga, she had fun with you, you didn't screw up in front of Takasu. Screw what I'm feeling right now, you did a good job Minori." I was finishing up locking the cash register, reinforcing what I knew was right. "Just got to do the same old same old." Inage-san came out of his little private side room soon after.

"How was it running the register today?" He asked swimmingly.

"Everything went off without a hitch sir!" I gave him a traditional military pose and salute. "All transactions were done as smooth as possible!"

"Wouldn't expect any less of you Minori. Good work." He gave a welcoming smile, happy about a job well done. "Welp, you know what time it is! We'll be doing deliveries for the rest of the day."

"Sweet! I'll load up the bike and get those deliveries done pronto!" It would be nice to get away from the shop for a while. Just the thought of actually getting to use my body was great. Maybe I could burn some rubber and beat some of the feelings out of me.

"Hold up, it's gonna be a little bit different today from what we usually do." He put his hands in front of him signaling me to stop. "You know those friends of yours right? And the girl you brought along?"

"Hmm? Taiga? What about her?" An unnerving suspicion surrounded my body.

"Right, her. I thought about having her take the bike and do the deliveries. Ryuuji's probably tired so he can have a break. That girl on the other hand's got some spunk! She might even get those deliveries done as fast as you can!" I was hesitant, not sure what to make of his decision.

"... Right, so what am I gonna do?"

"You can help take care of the rest of the inventory! I'm sure they didn't do as good of a job as you can do so you can fix whatever problems they didn't take care of. Just have a good time relaxing and taking care of the rest of the shop. Whaddya say?" He was persistent. I don't think I could've said no if I wanted to.

"You got it! No change of schedule is gonna bring me down!"

"Of course it's not! Alright, go ahead and set up the bike! I'll have the girl load the cargo and get going."

"Roger!" I started rushing to get the job done. I didn't know what to make of all this, or how I felt for that matter. But work was work. It's still gotta get done no matter how messed up I get. I've lived by that rule for so long and I intend to keep it. It hasn't failed me so far.

I got to the street corner with the store bike in hand. I waited for a few minutes until I saw Taiga slowly plodding towards me, carrying an absurd number of alcohol boxes.

"T-Taiga!? Let me give you a hand with that! You're gonna hurt yourself!" I rushed over to her and hurriedly started to stack the packages on the bike.

"You're a... life saver... Minorin..." She paused frequently in her words from the strain that came with having to move so many boxes. She had to walk over towards me in a squatting stance to support herself. It made her already small appearance look smaller. I felt a bit sorry for her.

"Why'd you carry so many of them to begin with? And why isn't Takasu-kun helping you?"

"That old fart made me carry all of them... said some stupid crap about not letting Ryuuji work... I hate his guts..." Her words were more like grunts. The anger that she gave off was palpable.

With the last box I took from her Taiga let her arms drop to her side. She looked exhausted. I think Inage-san might have overestimated just how spunk she had when it came to this sort of thing. I tried to think of something to say to her to bring her mood up. I wasn't going to see her again for a few more hours anyway.

"So, you ready to go on your little adventure?" I asked quirkily.

Taiga shot me a stare saying she didn't want to speak a word. She was still fuming with rage from top to bottom.

"...right, maybe some other time I guess, hehe..." I chuckled nervously, unsure of what else I could do. I knew better than to try and talk to her while she was like this. I moved to the rear end of the bike to let her stand by herself.

Takasu came out of the store not long after, looking much more relaxed than Taiga. That jealousy I had felt a moment ago tightened when I saw him. I ignored it, confident that I wouldn't have to see or hear both Taiga or Takasu for a while after this.

"Hey. Inage-san said I should just stay inside and relax but I thought I might as well see Taiga off." He said casually.

At the sound of his words Taiga began to noticeably teem with hatred, looking to explode at any second. Just as I was going to prepare for it though she physically stopped, and took a deep breath in and out. She stood still again, staring quietly at the bike in front of her.

"Taiga...?" I asked softly to her. She ignored me and kept on with her fixated stare. To say this was out of her character was an understatement. Takasu went to Taiga's side and stood next to her.

"Be careful out there okay?" He said his words calmly but Taiga ignored them as well. Puzzled, Takasu looked towards her. "Taiga? What's the matter?"

A brief and tense silence ensued. Both Takasu and I stood looking at Taiga, waiting for her to hop on the bike and start making her way down the street. But she still stood in the exact same spot. A few long moments passed by until Takasu spoke up again.

"Wait... you can't ride a bike can you-"

"SHUUT UUUUUUUUPPP!" Taiga screamed as loud as she could, clenching her eyes shut. After maintaining that yell for a few seconds she grabbed the delivery bike and started running alongside with it, sprinting down the street. She began to yell something to herself but by the time she started to she was already maybe a good 20 feet in distance away from us. I guess I was wrong. Inage-san judged her spunk just fine. Just like that she was gone, and I couldn't hear another word from her. Takasu and I now traded places with Taiga; we stared down the street where she ran down, too shocked for words.

"... Well that was intense." Takasu said, astonished.

"Yeah, but pushing the bike's safer than her trying to ride it. Right?" I tried to let my personality carry the moment forward so I could get back to checking the inventory. Being near Takasu seemed to make me at edge. It wasn't going to be a good idea to stick around by him. He's probably gonna go do his own thing too now that Taiga's gone, maybe grab some lunch or something.

Takasu didn't respond back. I guessed he was still speechless after Taiga's little performance. I took the initiative to get started back to work.

"Gotta run Takasu-kun! Inage-san wants me to go and restock the rest of the store. Can't slack off on the job!" I started to walk toward the entrance, looking forward to maybe finding a way to clear my mind out.

"Maybe I could! Uhh..." Takasu stopped me unexpectedly before I had a chance to go back in. I turned back around on reaction. "You know, give you a hand and help out? I would feel really bad if I just sat around and watched you work all day." On the spot my mind went into 4th gear, flooding me with thought after thought after thought.

"What!? No! You can't let him help you! You can't be near him! He's the reason why you're jealous! He's the reason why you're feeling this way! What do you think is gonna happen when he's with you!?" I felt myself having an internal debate. I always thought the cartoons where it showed a little devil and angel on a person's shoulders were ridiculous, but it couldn't be more true than right now.

"Well you can't say no to him! What kind of impression would that give us? Isn't he one of Taiga's closest friends? Isn't he one of your friends too? I can't treat a friend like that!" This part of my thoughts must have been the angel. But it sure didn't feel like one. I felt like I was going down a pit with each decision. Meanwhile I was just staring at Takasu, trying to make my mind up.

"Has any other friend you've been around made you feel this terrible before!? Anyone at all!? You leave Taiga alone when she has her moments right?! So take your own advice and get some space!"

"You've been in worse positions before and you've dealt with them just fine. After all this you can go back home and take care of this. It's better to just let it happen for Takasu's sake than to be a little girl and chicken out."

"Chicken out!? This isn't chickening out! You remember what happened the last time you were alone with him!? You want that to happ-"

"Sure! An extra hand would be great!" The words I said bolted out of me without a second thought. I didn't even make my decision yet. I think I let my personality go too far on that. ...Great Minori. What have you gotten yourself into?

* * *

_Author's Thoughts:_

_I feel so relieved to finally upload another chapter of Chasing Ghosts again. I'll be brief._

_No date will be given to when the following chapter will be released, I feel as if I have learned my lesson from past experiences. Also, Chasing Ghosts will continue to be written regardless of time past until I complete it, or I update it otherwise. I wouldn't want anyone to think I have stopped and forgot about writing because of a half year hiatus of no updates. Although I understand if they think the contrary. _

_On the final note, I once again have to thank you any of you who continue to read this. This hobby/project of mine has been going on for some time, and I still have readers who appreciate and enjoy what I do. No matter how much time passes it's those little messages and those positive remarks that fuel me, that make me feel so humbled that there are people who really do enjoy reading Chasing Ghosts as much as I do writing. I can't thank you enough. To any and all readers, you are truly appreciated. And once again, thank you for your time. _


	8. A Seance

Chapter 7: A Seance

* * *

Takasu and I had caught each others' gazes and after a short while his expression widened into a goofy smile, probably close to the one I had. I was glad my face didn't match the disaster that was me right now but that was the least on my mind. My heart was pounding. I felt my skin tingle. I didn't know what I was looking forward to after Taiga left but it definitely wasn't to work alongside Takasu. I was already in dire straits a few moments ago and this in no way was going to make it better.

"...Okay!" He stammered his words showing that he was a little nervous too; it must be uncomfortable to help a friend you don't know that well at her job, but I doubt he was as shaken as I was.

I needed a way to move the conversation forward. I couldn't just stand still smiling at him after accepting his offer to help me, but at the same time I was at a loss thinking of what he should do. I was in no situation to have him actually help me with rest of the inventory, but he couldn't just stay and do nothing. I guess he can sweep the store... no, he can't do that. What kind of a friend would I be if I just left him by himself and told him to do the worst job ever? There's gotta be something else... I can restock the shelves while he does the inventory, that works! ...Wait, I'm supposed to fix whatever he and Taiga didn't do right... he's not going to know what to do... and he's not going to know how to do the shelves either so-

"Umm... so Kusheida, what do you want me to do?"

"R-Right! Sorry there Takasu-kun, I zoned out there for a sec. We're going to finish restocking the shelves in front! Two sets of hands are always better than one!" I felt my face flush red and through the embarrassment I let my voice speak for itself. I was practically cursing at myself in my head. It already felt like my chest was going to pop out of my body and now it felt like everything else was going to as well. Not only was I mess but I had to be by the person who caused these feelings for the rest of the day. Why did you say something before thinking straight you idiot?

"Alright. So, let's get to it?" Takasu spoke with more confidence but his voice was still shaky. He dodged my eyes every so often while he talked.

"Yeah! But before we get started let me go and take a little bathroom break! Just wait for me in the front room and we'll jump right to it!"

"S-sure. I'll see you in a little bit." He stuttered a bit before raising his hand stiffly to say goodbye.

"Cya!" I darted away from Takasu as I waved back at him, rushing to the restroom as fast as I could. My first instinct now was to get as much distance between myself and him as possible. Everything felt like it was spiraling out of control, so much so that I was saying things before I even finished thinking. I just needed a second to calm down and take in what was happening. It was better to do this now than to risk screwing up again later.

I hurried inside the restroom and close the door behind me, putting my back alongside it's surface as I pushed it shut. I lift my head high and with my eyes closed I take a deep, long breath. I made sure to feel the air stream through my body as I filtered my emotions alongside with it.

"*breathe out*, you're okay Minori, you're okay." I focused on making my heavy breaths even slower. I made the weight of them pass to my fingertips, and through there I seeped them out to the cold surface of the door behind me. "...You're okay... you're not breaking down right now, you're fine. You just acted a little stupid before but that's okay... you're fine." I felt my chest still tight, but everything else seemed to get lighter. It was as if my body felt like it was seeping away too. I push my fingers firmer behind me. "You're friends with Takasu-kun... he's friends with you... that's all that's important. Just be a good friend, get through the day, and everything will be okay... simple." I tried my best, almost by force, to slow my breath to a crawl. "You're feelings aren't going to show, and you're not going to ruin anything. You're going to be yourself, and you'll be a great friend. That's that."

I let the door support me for about another 10 seconds or so; I was running on borrowed time with Takasu waiting for me outside. I knew I wasn't entirely fixed, but I was calmer and I wasn't so bad that I was overwhelmed. For this moment at least I was in control, and I was confident I could make it through a little longer until I got home. I glance at my wristwatch that read 4:49. My shift ends at 7 when the sun goes down, so I just had to last a few more hours and go back to normal. Simple.

Before I headed out I walked to the mirror to make sure I was still myself. The Minori that stared back at me looked a little worn out, but besides that everything else seemed fine. I arched my lips to the same goofball smile I always gave. It looked just as ridiculous as it ever was, thankfully. I made a few more faces to reassure myself nothing stupid was showing. With everything in check I hurried towards the door. I placed my hand on the doorknob and took one last deep breath.

"Okay, you got this." I said a few more words out loud to myself, reassuring myself further. "*Breathe out *", don't screw up." And with that I was out the door.

Takasu was sitting on a fold-out chair near the front counter of the store, the same one that Inage-san sits down on during days when the shop wasn't really that busy. He had his hands folded in front of him and was staring at the ground beneath him. His face looked tense, even more tense than how his face usually is. I didn't think I kept him waiting too long so I hoped he wasn't upset by that. Either way it was best to start off as bright as possible.

"I'm back! Sorry that I had you waiting in here for me. I didn't take too long did I?" I waved a big hello to him as soon as I walked into the room. I made it a point to give off of as much energy as possible.

"Oh n-not at all, you were actually really quick about it. You surprised me a little with how fast you were." He was still stuttering a bit and he showed a slight blush across his cheeks. I took the opportunity to raise the mood.

"Well it can't be that much of a surprise Takasu-kun! You know I can't let a moment's chance slip by! And neither should you! Let's make the most out of this while we still got our lives left to live!"

He looked a little lost before giving a slight grin. "Yeah, you're right. We can't drop the ball while we can help it right?" Something about his voice seemed different. I couldn't put my finger on it, but he sure did say the right thing to get me riled up.

"Nailed it! C'mon, lets do our part and show this store the spirit of an Ohashi student!" I extended my arm out to him as a gesture to help pull him off his seat. "Whaddya say?"

His eyes met mine as I offered him my hand. I gave an extra perk to my smile to make sure I was as inviting as possible. Takasu kept his smile, but something about his expression changed. It wasn't anything apparent like a change in mood, it was something stranger. It was like everything about him had deepened.

"Yeah, let's do our best." He swung his arm slowly towards mine and both of our hands clasped together. I instantly felt how firm of a grip he had and was taken back by how strong he was. But surprisingly his arm was almost docile; it felt like the strength of his arm willingly supported my own. Not thinking too much of it I lifted him up from his forearm. Takasu felt weightless, like he could pass right through me.

He and I kept eye contact as he started to be raised off of his seat. I was feeling something strange for some time now. I had gotten over looking at him in the eyes but this wasn't the same. It was something about the way he looked at me now that made me unsteady. There wasn't any other way I could describe it, I just felt nervous for some reason. I had no answer for it, and I had less answers for how to deal with it.

"! Hey-" Takasu grunted something in the middle of my thoughts, but I wasn't paying attention to what it was. I felt the shock of reality when I felt his hold over my hand tighten up. The next thing I noticed was that Takasu was being pulled over fast into my direction, with about less than a meter in distance separating us and closing. My nerves stiffened immediately and my skin burned like fire. Instinctively I shifted to my right away from him and I folded my hand in to slip away from his grip. Because of that Takasu ended up fumbling a bit past me. It looked like he was going to fall.

"Takasu-kun!" I reached out my hand to him again afraid that he was going to hurt himself. Fortunately he got a hold of the front counter and stopped himself from hurdling to the floor. I pulled my hand back and gave some distance between the both of us. "Oh my gosh are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm alright. What the heck happened though, you just jerked my arm all of a sudden and sent me flying."

"What!? Oh crud I didn't mean to I'm sorry!" I apologized copiously. I was blushing pretty badly when he told me that.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't anything serious." Takasu stood back upright, looking more confused than anything else. "That took me by surprise though, it just came out of nowhere. If I had known you were going to do that I would have prepared for it." It took me by surprise too, believe me. I took a second to check myself and could feel that I was becoming more insecure. I did my best to flip the conversation.

"Hah! You fell for my trap Takasu-kun! You see, only the best Ohashi students are prepared for the unexpected turns in life! The moments that stress your mettle are what we should live for!" I bump my fist to my chest to show my enthusiasm and let my character show further. "So how good was my acting a little while ago? Pretty spot on huh?" I gave a playful smile to emphasize me goofing around.

"You sure fooled me, that's for sure." He gave a soft smile in return. Whatever kind of strangeness I saw in his face was gone, and I gave a quiet sigh of relief. I wasn't sure what exactly happened with me pulling on Takasu, but I knew I had to move forward. I don't think it had anything to do with my emotions so I put it aside.

"Alright! Let's get straight to work!" I raised my fist in the air and gave an ecstatic cheer to the relatively quiet room. Everything seemed alright so far and I intended to keep it that way. With the right frame of mind going in I started to gave Takasu a brief explanation of how things worked at Inage's.

About 10-15 minutes soon passed since we started stocking the front shelves. I told him how it was done in my normal manner and as soon as he picked it up we went to different sides of the store to get it done. I was thankful that he was helping out and it was going to get done a lot faster this way, but a part of me felt kind of bad. At first I was thrilled with the idea of Takasu and I working alone so I wouldn't be near him, but as time went on I felt more and more guilty. I thought more of the idea of leaving a friend alone doing grunt work and became more and more disgusted with myself. I got through my half anyway so I had no reason to just hide here. I debated with myself for a while, weighing the many negatives of going over and talking to him, but in the end my shame fell over me. He was going to have a worse impression of me if I left him alone then if I stayed with him and screwed up here and there. Timidly I began to walk over to the end of the room, with the idea of just asking how he was doing, nothing more.

I got a quick glance of him before he noticed me as I came up behind him. He looked focused on what he was doing and was wearing a pretty serious countenance on him. I was glad to see he was taking it seriously. Not wanting to scare him I made my footsteps a little louder as I walked closer to him. He turned his head around casually, and after realizing it was me he gave a quick smile.

"Hey, what's up Kushieda?" Takasu gave me a curious glance while still working on the shelves.

"Nothing much, just wondering how you're doing that's all." I leaned on one of the shelves next to him, resting my hands on the smooth surface of the ledge. "I got done with my half a little while ago so I figured I might as well check up on you. How goes your little adventure?" I gave an easygoing tone in my voice, wanting as relaxed an atmosphere as possible.

"I'm almost done with my side too. I just got to finish this last row and that'll be it."

"Hmm, really? Okay then speed demon, let's check how you did!" I leapt up and went into a ridiculous pose, ready to scour and nitpick at anything Takasu didn't do right. I quickly glanced at all of the merchandise around me and just as expected they looked decent. I tried for an impersonation of one of those corny martial arts masters from the movies to get a good vibe going. "So... I see that there are no faults so far... well done Takasu-kun! You have completed the first phase of your journey!... but … have you moved beyond what the eyes see? Have you prepared for the struggle of the inner depths of the shelves?!" I peered down several lines of products, expecting for at least something to have fallen down or be misplaced. Surprisingly though nothing seemed wrong. I looked at all of the other lines and was impressed with how neat and organized everything was. It was more impressive considering he had never done this before, and in such a short time too. "It would seem that you have mastered all that I've taught you! You have succeeded!" I bowed honorably too him. Takasu gave a little grin, a little cheerier than usual I think, but quickly went back to focus on finishing up his last row.

"I hope I did alright. I'm a little used to doing stuff like this but still I didn't want to mess up somehow." He spoke very humbly, but he had all rights to brag. The speed at how he was stocking items was incredible. It was like he was working here as long as I have.

"Wow Takasu-kun! I didn't know you had work experience before! Here I thought I had you pegged as more of a school-centered guy. So where did you used to work at if you don't mind me asking?" I stood back up like a normal person and asked my question in my usual spirits.

"You were right to begin with. I don't have a job and I haven't had one before. I just do a lot of housework and cleaning at home so I'm comfortable with this type of work."

"Ehh? There's no way you just do chores at home and nothing else, you're too good at this for you not to have worked before!" I was halfway teasing him and the other half skeptical. I didn't believe him at all. "C'mon, spill the beans!" I swayed over him and started to nudge him with my elbow.

"I'm being serious Kushieda, I really haven't worked before. I've done most of the housework by myself since I was young so I'd be pretty ashamed if I wasn't good at stocking shelves." Even with my pestering he still went down the aisle doing work with no signs of stopping. "I'm normally by myself at home since my mother works full time to support the both of us. I spend most of my time taking care of the house, so I guess that could explain why I'm this way."

There was a pause between us for a moment. Things were getting pretty serious all of a sudden and I didn't want to just start blathering again for fear of being inconsiderate. I toned myself down a bit. "I get ya. Sounds pretty tough on your end. Sorry If I pushed you too far."

"Don't apologize, you haven't done anything wrong. Like I said I'm just used to things like this. I don't think it's tough, or good or bad for the matter, It's just a part of my life." The way he spoke didn't change; if he was angry about anything it sure didn't sound like it. His words resonated with me though. What he was saying was really mature, at least that's what I thought.

"Well said Takasu-kun. It isn't good to dwell on the way things are, right?" I said my words rhetorically to go with the mood. I slowly sat on the shelf opposite to where Takasu was working at, trying to get comfortable with how the air of the conversation was. I lifted my head up a bit to relax. "But I know the feeling of having parents that work all the time." I began to close my eyes. "Back at my old place both my mom and dad worked around the clock to support all of us. We had a pretty big family with my grandparents living with us and all, so there was a lot of tension to get things done. I was the oldest sibling out of me and my brother so most of the responsibilities fell on me." I leaned my back further down against the shelf, letting my head hang back further as well. I didn't understand why I was talking about this, but I was comfortable with it so I kept at it. "I did things like cook meals for everyone, the laundry, and just helping around the house in general. I remember as soon as I got home from a school day the first thing I would do was get started on the chores. And then the next thing I knew it was night already and I barely had time to finish my homework. ...You know now that I think about it, we're not that different after all are we? Neat coincidence huh?"

I heard Takasu slowing down his pace bit by bit. The sound of scuttling merchandise was getting softer. "Your old place? Does that mean you moved out?" It sounded like he was interested more than before.

"Mhmm. Actually my family lives in Misaki. They gave me the okay to live on my own while going to high school."

"Woah, Misaki? Isn't that in Osaka prefecture? What made you move all the way over here?" I could hear the sound of shuffling boxes get quieter and quieter.

I let in and let out a heavy breath. I was getting so comfortable reminiscing that it felt like I was drifting away. I stopped for a second before giving him an answer. "...Dreams, my dear Watson. I've always loved playing softball and have wanted to be in the big leagues ever since I was little. When my parents learned what I wanted to do in the future they did their best at finding a way to make it possible. And when they discovered how well known the Ohashi softball team was, they went out of their way to save up funds for me to travel here. And the rest as they say is history." I felt really warm inside. It wasn't that often that I got to talk about things like this. It was a really nice feeling. "...Geez, look at what you've got me to say Takasu-kun! This is pretty embarrassing you know!" I got off my seat and stood straight up to see him at the end of the aisle gently looking back at me. It looked like he just got done. I was too into this conversation to care that much though. "Alright then wise guy, what about you? What are you gonna do with the rest of your life?" I taunted him in a friendly manner.

His face dropped a bit when I asked my question. "Err..." Takasu closed his eyes and went into deep thinking. It was taking him a while to respond back too. It looked like he was really trying to come up with an answer. "I don't know." His words were disconcerting. A part of me felt like we've been in this position before.

"... Takasu-kun, everyone has something they want to do as an adult. You can't just not have a goal to look forward to!" I wanted to coax him into saying something seeing as how I shared my story. "We have a future for a reason you know!"

He looked really contemplative as he stared at the floor beneath him. His aura didn't match the cheery tone I gave at all. "I honestly don't know. I haven't put too much thought into things like that. Don't get me wrong though, I would like to live happily and have a family in the future, it's just that I'm not sure exactly how to get there. I guess I'm undecided right now." He spoke in that puzzling voice of his that wasn't happy or sad, just in the middle. I gave my best shot to try and match his mindset.

"No worries, we all got our own little motives in life. Some of us just have our sights set on different things. I just figured you were one of those guys who thinks about that type of stuff. Guess I swung and missed on that one huh?"

It looked like a switch had flipped on inside Takasu. The energy he gave now was completely different, like he was a different person altogether. I saw a smirk on his face start to grow as his expression loosened. I swallowed a nervous gulp. It was like that time earlier when I came out of the restroom. I didn't know what was going on. I was unsteady. My legs were twigs. I felt like a breeze could tip me over like a domino in the wind.

"Well it's just like you said, right Kushieda? It isn't good to dwell on the way things are right? We just have to make do with what we have here and now." He raised his head to meet mine and gave a strong presence while doing so. He looked so unfamiliar all of a sudden. He was confident. His eyes were benevolent. It was weird. It was like the old him had faded away. I spun my mind on fast forward to compensate for what was happening.

"Y-yeah you're right! All that we have is the here and now! So let's get the most out of it!" I gave a good old fashioned fist pump. "Speaking of, let's get the rest of the store done pronto! Time's a wasting Takasu-kun!"

"Eh? We're not done?"

"Nope! We have to do one last check on the room that you and Taiga did a while back! The boss wants to make sure everything is A-OK!" I was speaking off of instinct like baseballs off a pitching machine.

"Ah... here I thought we were finished with everything. Guess not." Just like that he went back to the person I thought he was. So what the heck happened? Was I just seeing things?... Whatever, doesn't matter.

"So whaddya say we go ahead and finish this job up? You with me?"

"Yeah. Let's get it done." Takasu spoke calmly.

"Sweet! High five coming at ya!" I dashed to him with my hand raised to meet him.

"Wha- wait-" He stumbly lifted his hand towards me.

*smack*

"Woo!" I ran past him and jumped in the air in celebration. I twisted my hips fully to turn towards Takasu and display my joy. "Woa-!" I felt my foot land in a place I didn't want it to go and the support I thought I had landing fell quickly. My body kept spinning when my legs touched the ground and I started hurling towards the floor.

"Watch out!" I heard Takasu somewhere behind me but my vision was spinning; I had no idea where he was. With little control over when I was going to land I braced for impact.

*thunk.*

… I was sitting on the ground. I wound up with a view of Takasu, several feet away, with his arm stretched towards me. I had landed with my bottom to the floor and my legs extended in front of me. My hands were beside me supporting my back and keeping it off the ground. I felt like I was suddenly at Taiga's place sitting on her carpet watching t.v. There was an awkward silence between us as we just looked at each other. None of us moved for what felt like a long time.

"... *laugh*" I cracked a beaming smile, trying to hold myself back from laughing. I saw Takasu give a mushy expression like he was going to laugh too. There was silence again as we stared at each other.

"Haha! Hahaha!"

"Hahahaha!"

There wasn't any chance that we were going to hold back. We both tried to keep it down because I think Inage-san was still here somewhere, but what happened was just really funny. In between our muffled laughter I caught a look at Takasu laughing into his arm; it looked like he was enjoying himself too.

"*chuckle*, that was really dumb of me huh?" I brought my hand to the back of my head embarrassingly. Being the center of attention I made all of this seem really silly. I didn't have to try very hard. It all came naturally.

Takasu was standing at the edge of the aisle, looking at me with a smile. "Not really. It looked like you were having a lot of fun." He was gentle and content now, just like the person I always thought he was. ...Well he wasn't lying; I was having fun right now. After a while I eased myself back and started to pick myself up. When I was able to I jumped up to stand.

"I sure did! It's moments like these that make life worth fighting over!" I said my words enthusiastically and gave a big old thumbs up with equal energy. The feeling in the air was amazing but I think that was just me. I hope the both of us were feeling just the same. "Anyways follow me! We still got a job to do!" I started walking around to the back storeroom and Takasu soon followed. I'm glad that things ended up the way they did somehow. I had my doubts about him helping me out but it turned out better than I thought. Despite a few strange things happening things were going okay. Maybe he and I could be better friends at the end of this. That would be nice.

It was 6:10. The both of us checked the job he and Taiga did a few hours ago and noticed that there was some alcohol that was missing. It was mostly stuff that was locked up in the shed like some sake and shochu that no one orders from here. But other than that I was happy with the job that they did. Inage-san's doubts weren't right and the inventory was really well done. I felt proud having taught them in so little a time. But I still owed them a lot of gratitude.

"Man, you two sure did a good job when you guys were back here. Besides the stuff that you didn't know was here everything else is perfect. Couldn't have done it better myself." I gave Takasu praise while looking in the crooks of the room, making certain there was nothing else we needed.

"Thanks, but it was a really big hassle. Taiga and I were bickering back and forth about the right way to do things the entire time. I'm just glad we did our fair share."

"Well thank you a ton Takasu-kun! You guys did awesome! I'll be sure to give Taiga a big ol' hug too when I see her!" I gave a chipper reply. "Well I think that takes care of it! We just got to get some sweet potato shochu and some koshu wine and it's a job well done! Could you give me a hand lifting some of the boxes in?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Great, let me just find the key to the shed and we'll be home free!" I dug in my apron for my work keys and looked for that rusty old key that Inage-san gave me. He really needs to get a new lock; that things looks like it'll break if someone sneezes on it. But he's pretty stingy with his money so it wasn't likely to happen.

"Hey Kushieda, what time is it?"

"Hmm?" I glance at my wristwatch. "It's 6:13. Why do you ask? You getting tired there?" I poked fun of him a little bit.

"No, it's just that Taiga hasn't come back yet. Those deliveries couldn't have taken that long. I'm just worried for her that's all." … Taiga. Oh my gosh, I completely forgot that she's coming back. That's right, she has taken a long time hasn't she? Huh... I can't believe she just slipped my mind like that... wow...

"Don't worry, she's alright. If there's anyone who can take care of herself it's her." ...I feel like garbage. How did she just leave my thoughts like that? What kind of best friend am I... and why did I forgot about her?

I glance up away from my keys towards Takasu. He looked lost, staring towards an empty corner of the room. I went into myself for a moment.

"... Did I really forget about her because of Takasu? I mean I'm more comfortable around him I guess... I had fun... yeah, I did have fun. But I can't believe this. I border-line hated him. And now-"

"Hey, Takasu-kun." I spoke up out of my daze. I didn't think about it; it just felt right for me to talk right now.

"? Yeah? What's up?"

I kept my eyes on my keys. I didn't look him at him. It was almost like I couldn't. "It's about Taiga. I just... I just wanted to say thanks."

There was a bit of silence. "What for?"

"For being a good friend to Taiga. I know she isn't the most friendly person out there, but she's a great person when you get to know her." My head felt like it was going through a fog. But it felt good to keep talking. "...I care about her a lot. It's really hard for her to make friends with the way she is and all. And because of that I worry about her sometimes."

"..."

My speech slowed down. My voice became scratchier. "I try my best to be there for her as much as I can, but things haven't been the way I've wanted them to be lately. We don't spend enough time together now, and we do our own things by ourselves way more often." I spoke softer. "...I was worried that I was leaving her alone. ...I was worried that she was going to have no one to be there for her. I don't want that. She deserves so much better than that."

"..."

"... But then you came in. I don't know how you guys started talking to each other or how you two met, but I'm really glad you have. I had my doubts at first, but you're a good person. I'm glad that Taiga has a friend like you around. It makes me worry a lot less about her."

"..."

I started to feel really small. I didn't understand what I was doing, but I didn't care. I just kept talking. "I don't know why you wanted to be her friend in the first place, but I appreciate that you came into her life. I don't think she can say it, and I know her actions don't show it, but she's glad that you're her friend. And I'm glad too. I'm glad that you're there for her now... when I can't be." My voice was heavy. My lungs felt tied down. "...I'm happy that she's not alone, and I'm happy that I don't have to worry about her that much now... I'm really happy that she met someone like you.

"..."

"...So yeah... Takasu-kun... I just... thanks. …Thank you."

"Don't sweat it. I think Taiga really appreciates the way you care about her. I bet she worries about you too, the same way you worry about her." The way he spoke slit right through me. "I can tell that you two are really great friends. I can't see that ever changing."

"...Yeah... I hope so..." I was still looking down, twiddling my fingers around my key chain. I felt warm, like my chest wanted to... wait... oh god. No! NO! Stop it! Do something! Anything! Just stop it you idiot! STOP!

"Oh wow, what the heck came over me? Man I just started talking and I went way off the bend! Sorry that I made you hear that Takasu-kun! Let's go ahead and finish the day off strong! Just follow my lead, the shed is right out here!" I shut my eyes and let my body do the talking for me, from posturing to the way I talked to the way I proudly started to march towards the back door. I didn't know what would happen if I opened my eyes for that moment. I didn't want to think about it. I was sure I would snap out of this in no time.

"...Yeah, sure." Takasu sounded monotone as I heard his footsteps behind me. I really hope he doesn't think of me any less for what I just said. But it could be worse. At least I didn't cry in front of him again like a loser. I avoided screwing up this entire day and there was no way I was going to screw up right at the end.

We went to the shed pretty quickly. The sun was going down and my shift was almost over so I wanted to get all this done before the day ended. I felt a little strange from a few moments ago and I was autopilot from here on out. Today was a good day but work needed to get done.

"Just one sec, let me go ahead and get this old thing open. Watch out when you go inside, the door will swing shut once you let go."

"..." Takasu stayed quiet behind me. Not giving it too much attention I went ahead and opened the door.

"Alrighty! Let's get this show on the road! We got just enough sun in here to be in and out like that! Now, where is that sweet potato shochu?" I walked in and went through the wide variety of boxes instantly, crouching down and rummaging in search of what I was looking for. I heard the massive wooden door creak slowly to a close. I assume Takasu stopped it from slamming shut.

"..." Something was wrong. He hasn't said anything for a while now. He could be quiet every now and then but never like this. I turned around and sure enough I saw something that didn't sit right with me. Takasu looked grim, contemplating about something and staring down at the ground beneath him. I couldn't tell if he was mad or upset, but he sure wasn't happy.

"Hey Takasu-kun? What's the matter? Why such a long look on your face?" I asked concernedly.

"...Nothing... just thinking about something." He sounded so gloomy. There was no way it was just nothing.

"Well whatcha thinking then? I can't just have you lugging yourself around like that! Go on, you can tell me." I stood back up and leaned towards the wall opposite of where Takasu was standing. I wanted him to be as comfortable with me as possible.

He looked so serious, almost scary serious. "...Hey Kushieda?" He questioned me earnestly.

"Yeah? What's going on?" I gave a warm smile with an equally warm tone.

"... I don't like what you said before. When we were still in the storeroom. I'm bothered by it." I was taken back by what he said. I was floored. I felt like I was being crushed by every possible angle. Did I screw up that badly!? You're such an idiot Minori!

"Takasu-kun I'm sorry I didn't know what I was talking about I just went on a rant-"

"No!" Takasu exclaimed. I stopped mid sentence. "It wasn't that. It was something else." He didn't yell, but his words were so demanding. It wasn't scary so much as it was compelling. It was something above a level of normal confidence.

"...What was it?" I asked meekly.

He raised his head high and looked at me dead on. His eyes caught my gaze immediately. I couldn't peer off them even if I tried my best to. "It was what you said right at the end. You shouldn't have apologized, it made me kind of upset that you did." … What?

"I... I'm not sure I-"

"You shouldn't have said you were sorry for what you told me." He didn't let me finish. He was easily in charge of the conversation. "You being sorry meant that you took back everything you said before. That wasn't right for you to do."

"But... but I still don't understand why you're upset-"

"I'm upset because you really meant those words. You meant what you said about Taiga, all of it." Everything I was feeling back then started to come back. Only this time I was scared of what was going on. "You weren't lying to me. I know you weren't. I just... I didn't like you apologizing when you were being so truthful, that's all."

"..." I was at a loss for words. I didn't know what to say to that.

He never let go of my eye sight. I was stuck staring into his eyes as he pierced into mine. "You had every right to say what you wanted to say. You wanted to talk about it too. It's okay – no, you should always talk about things like this when you want to. Don't just push away what you care about. Don't ever hide it."

"..."

"! I... I think I stepped over my boundaries. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"..." I couldn't move. I lost control of everything as soon as he finished talking. All I could see were his eyes. I didn't know what else was going on. All I could feel was how thick my breathing was. Everything else shut down.

There was a moment of pause. "...I-"

*FWOOSH*

The shed doors swung open in a flash. My eyes readjusted to the change of lighting and went to the new source of light in a blitz. I looked down a little beneath me to find a girl in a beat up dress with a scowl that could boil water. It was Taiga.

"Hah! Found y-..." Her face dropped instantly. She looked astonished, like she saw something she would never believe. She was blushing and her eyes darted back and forth between me and something in another direction. I move my eyes back in front of me and see Takasu with a dumbfounded expression staring back at her. Realizing what all of this must have looked like I blush even worse than she did. Taiga then screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Some time had now passed since; even with Taiga throwing a tantrum everything still got fully stocked and I had done my job. The three of us were outside of the closed shop getting ready to see each other off. Taiga had said she wanted to talk so we planned to say goodbye to Ryuuji first, then walk to my place and chat for a bit. She looked serious so I was expecting a lot from her.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Takasu made his way down the street waving goodbye at the both of us.

"Cya Takasu-kun! Thanks for all the hard work!" I gave a merry goodbye in response.

"You better have cooked me something good when I get back!" Taiga yelled at him, expectantly so.

He got farther away from us and then turned the corner away from our line of sight. We both looked out into the distance towards where he walked off, acknowledging the end of the day. You know... it could have been worse. It wasn't so bad working with Takasu. It got kind of worrying at the end there, and I really don't know what it was about, but I think it was a good day despite that. My smile right now was genuine and I was really happy that it was.

"*breathe out*" I let out a tired sigh. "Hey Taiga, you wanted to talk about something right? You have my full attention ma'am!" I was tired, but I squeaked out as much energy as I could right now.

She spoke calmly. "So... you and Ryuuji huh? Did you guys have a good time together?" My face fell to shambles. My cheeks went up in knots and I reddened to the point where I think it hurt.

"I told you!- You're misunderstanding things! Me and Takasu-kun aren't like that!" I did my best at defending myself. I don't think it worked with me looking the way I did. "I thought you wanted to talk about something serious here!"

"I did. I wanted to know how deeply you two are in love with each other." T-this brat!

"T-Taiga! This isn't funny! He just wanted to help me with work, that's it! Nothing else!"

"Oh really?" She gave a devilish smile. "~Ryuuji and Minorin, sitting in a tree... k-i-s-s-i-"

"Oh my gosh! Stop it!"

"*giggle*" The fact that she was enjoying this drove me insane. "By the way I found something. Take a look." She was reaching into her pocket and took out my phone. … Why does she have MY phone!?

"H-how did you get tha-"

"I wonder who I should text. _Ohh Ryuuji, you looked so manly as you stared into my eyes... it drove me-_" I quickly reached out and tried to grab my phone away from her. she snatched her arm in and hid it away from me.

"Give me my phone back Taiga!"

"Make me."

"You little-!" She turned and sprinted away from me, dangling my phone in the air and taunting me. It worked. I ran after her with a shamed face and a sheepish heart. "Come back here!"

* * *

_Author's Thoughts:_

_ Hello again everyone. I feel like it's a routine now to release these chapters every few months now. In all honesty for those who are wondering, my circumstances haven't been the kindest to me. And as such I have very little time to write Chasing Ghosts as of late. It's a defeating feeling when I come back to write for this story weeks or even months later. But even with that said there's one thing that holds true. Every time I write Minori's story I become enthralled, and I find myself returning to that same passion I had when I first watched the show. It's these moments that remind me I still love doing this. And with the passing of so much time the fact that I still enjoy writing Chasing Ghosts means a lot to me in of itself._

_ I cannot imagine anyone who has had the patience of waiting for chapters of this fanfiction. It discourages me when I think about the fact that I've disappointed a great number of people. With that said though, this story will be written. I intend on finishing this story, I feel it deserves to be finished. And if any of you reading this are still here when this story concludes, I thank you with the highest form of sincerity. Chasing Ghosts is a passion project, but it means so much more if you enjoy what I do._

_ No date will be given to the post of the next chapter. The next chapter will be an X chapter, with Ryuuji's point of view of the events that occurred in this one. For a deeper look and information into the making of this chapter please visit my profile page. I hope to be writing another Author's Thoughts segments soon. And as always, truly, thank you for your time._


	9. A Seance (X): Takasu Ryuuji

Chapter 7x: A Seance (Takasu Ryuuji)

* * *

*sizzle*

I was comfortable. The sound of a running stove and the smell of fresh ingredients was relaxing after such a long day. I was nervous about getting to see Kushieda this morning, and I never would have thought that I would get to spend time with her. But somehow things managed to end up the way they did. With everything being as unexpected as it I was just glad to be back home cooking dinner like usual.

*crack*, *hiss*

I feel like I didn't do enough with the chance I was given though. Here I was with the girl I've had a crush on for a little over a year now, and all I did was help her stock shelves. I didn't even talk to her that much now that I think about it. She did most of the talking. Meanwhile I had my back turned to her as I dug through merchandise... damn I suck.

*pop* *hiss* *pop*

I know I was shy, but how could I help it? Kushieda is just so... bright. She's so happy and energetic, just how the heck do I bring up a conversation with her? What would she think of me? It was hard enough asking if I could help her with work, and there was a reason for me to ask too. But after that I didn't know what to say. It just felt like I let her talk and I would answer back. I wasn't that sure what else to do. I just, well, I don't know.

*sizz-* *crackle*

I've been stirring this stir fry for a while now, I got to take it off before it burns. Thinking about what happened today isn't gonna do me any good if dinner gets ruined and Taiga gets-

I heard the sound of rattling on the door that startled me immediately. Nervous I jolted my head towards my right out of instinct. I became defensive for a moment, but then my common sense started to ease my mind. Yasuko already came back and there's only one other person that would come here at this late an hour.

"...Man, she sure is late isn't she?" I murmured to myself. I guess I had better greet her when she comes in. No doubt she's hungry. I saw the door start to creak open a bit.

"Hey Tai-"

*SWOOSH* The door flung open and the doorstopper went and smashed right into the wall. Her foot was the first thing I saw in the doorway. Presumably she kicked the door down.

"Wha, hey! What the hell was that for?!"

"Shut it you damn dog!" She yelled at me like she usually does. It would be strange for her not to at this point. "What the heck did you do to Minorin?! Well?!"

"Huh? What are you talki-" She charged right in and rammed me in the stomach with her head. I fell back a bit, wheezing for air.

"Answer the question mutt!"

"-I didn't do anything! Go back and close the door! You can't just leave it open like that!" I pointed my arm to the glaring problem right behind her.

She glared at me quietly for a bit. After a quick pout she snobbishly turned her head away and started to walk toward back the door. She calmly began to close it.

"I gave you a spare key for a reason you know. You already broke the chain lock that we had, so why can't you just open the door like a normal person instead of breaking it down? I can't just keep fixing the door lock over and over again."

"Sure you can. And besides, I didn't want to go digging into my bag to find it. It was your fault for leaving the door locked when you knew I was coming." She was patronizing. I gave a long-winded sigh.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and sit down. Dinner's almost ready."

"Yeah yeah, It'd better be good." She walked past me quickly with her eyes shut. "By the way what's that smell? It smells like burning." What?

I looked back to the stove and saw the vegetables burnt to the bottom of the pan. "C-Crap!" I rushed the whole thing over to the sink to try and salvage the food I could.

"Nice job you dumb dog." I heard Taiga's voice behind me being just as condescending as before.

"Be quiet! Can't you see I'm trying to fix us dinner here!?" I stammered my words, embarrassed that I screwed up. I spent the next few minutes furiously scraping food into an empty plate, filtering out what we could eat tonight. It wasn't looking good.

And sure enough it wasn't. Taiga and I were at the dining table eating what we had left. I was stuck with burnt bell peppers and some pork, while Taiga took everything else that looked edible. It was aggravating seeing her eat with her nose held up high, eyes closed like she was too good to eat dinner. I looked back down and ate my scorched meal quietly. I couldn't just let this food go to waste, even if I could barely eat it. I haven't ate since we got back from the liquor store.

"Hey, Ryuuji." I heard her talk in a calm but arrogant manner. Starting to get ticked off I kept my eyes shut staring at my food.

"Look, you can have more rice if you want but besides that there's no food left. Unless you want to eat scrapings off the pan like I'm doing you're just going to have to-"

"I'm not asking for food moron. Will you actually listen?" I turned my eyes up at her to find her pretty normal, at least for her. She held her head up with her hand resting her elbow on the table, looking calmly at me. She looked serious.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked worryingly.

"Be honest. What did you and Minori do together while I was gone?"

I was stupefied. My patience began to wear thin. I closed my eyes back down at my food not wanting to pay much attention to her. "I told you, I didn't do anything. I just helped Kushieda stock some shelves until her shift was over. That was it."

"And what about when you two were alone together in the shed?" My eyes shot open and I felt my cheeks go red.

"N-nothing! Nothing happened, I swear!"

Taiga stared at me unconvinced, not bothering to even move another inch of her body. I could feel the weight of her eyes driving me crazy.

"I'm being serious! Will you stop looking at me like that?! What do you want me to say?!"

"You're lying. Minorin was acting kind of strange tonight, like she was bothered by something. And you're the only person that could have caused it you mongrel. So spill it, what did you do to her?" What is this an interrogation!?

I regained my composure and started remembering everything that happened up to that moment. Hopefully that would help get her off my back. "Look, she and I were getting some liquor from the storage shed to help finish the inventory. That's why we went in there together, it was just to finish the job."

"...and?"

"What do you mean 'and'? The both of us were looking around for the shochu and wine and... we got to talking and- !" oh... crap. "I... kind of raised my voice a bit."

Taiga raised an eyebrow and looked at me in disbelief. It wasn't so much a shocked disbelief as it was cynical. "...You raised your voice at her? So you basically yelled at the girl you have this really big crush on? Seriously?"

"I didn't yell at her! And I didn't do it on purpose either! It just kind of happened, I don't know."

Taiga gave a sigh, an even more long-winded one than the one that I gave. Whatever kind of low opinion that she had of me was getting worse by the second. "You really are an idiot, you know that? What did you even yell at her about? What could you possibly have told her?" I thought for a moment on why I did what I did. I didn't like the answer that I thought of and looked back down at my cold burnt meal, not wanting to look at her.

"I just, I didn't like the way she said sorry..." I felt my cheeks starting to redden in shame and embarrassment. I knew how stupid I must of sounded. And the worse part about it was that it was the truth. I wasn't looking at Taiga, but I could imagine what she would've looked like if I did.

I heard her get up and start walking off somewhere. Shocked I turned my head back up to her to find her walking towards the front door. I quickly made my way to the hallway. "H-Hey! Where are you going?!"

"I can't listen anymore to how stupid you are. I'm going back home. I'll be back tomorrow morning for breakfast. I hope you learn your lesson by then." She's not even turning around to talk to me; she's rushing out the door as fast as possible.

"What the hell! Tai-"

*SLAM* She shut the door as hard as she could as her way of saying goodbye. I stood a little bit in the hallway just taking in what just happened. I shouldn't really have been surprised since this was Taiga after all. But even still, I didn't feel right. I looked down at the wooden floor beneath me and took a deep breath.

"*breathe out*, …I'm so stupid."

I spent another half an hour cleaning up to get ready to go to bed. There wasn't much to do; all I had to do really was wash the dishes and pans and call it a night. But I was going through everything much more slowly than I would usually do. My mind was on other things. Like if I hadn't been such an idiot maybe this day would have gone better. Taiga's right, who the heck raises their voice at a girl they like? I must have looked like a complete scumbag in front of her. Damn it, what the hell am I going to do now? Just what the heck am I supposed to do about this anyway? This doesn't make any sense... or maybe I really am just that stupid. I don't know. After focusing my eyes again I realized I was scrubbing the same spot on the last plate for a few minutes or so. I stopped, thinking about what I was doing right now.

"... I took way too long to do this. Waste of water." I finished the last of it, closed the faucet and the lights, and went towards my futon to go to sleep. No doubt Taiga will barge in like normal tomorrow morning. I got to think about what I'm going to make for breakfast... probably just leftovers. I'll dress it up so she doesn't notice; as long as it tastes okay I'm sure she won't mind. *yawn*."

I settle in getting ready to rest. I stare up at my ceiling, mind still preoccupied with thoughts that felt like they would never end. Half of me was thinking of the chores that had to be done like usual. The other was obsessed over how much I didn't do right today, no matter how much I tried not to think about it.

"Isn't it natural for a guy in high school to start dating? Well if that's the case then why is it so damn hard to talk to her?" I speak inaudibly to myself. "...I've had this big crush on her for over a year now and I haven't spoken a word to her in all that time. And when I finally get the nerve too it just boils down to this. I guess I'm the one who's not natural in this whole romance thing. I couldn't fit in with this even if I tried." I spoke slower and slower. My body was shutting down and telling me I needed rest. "Tomorrows just another day I guess..."

A few moments later I started seeing back to when Kushieda and I were talking alone at the liquor store. This must've been a dream; from how real everything seemed it was like I was literally back in time. I was repeating everything I had done the day before with no control over what I was doing. I stared at a wall, I answered back to her, I followed everything to the smallest detail. And yet it was all so aggravating. I knew it wasn't right to do this. I should have looked at her like a normal human being instead of hiding from her, I should have been more confident, been more comfortable I guess. But every time I look at her I just stop.

It was now during the dream she ran up to give me a high five and fell down towards the ground. It's seeing things like that make me just not think. She's so dang cheery and bright that my brain turns to mush. Yeah I get I'm supposed to be the guy, the one who takes the lead. I know I need to be the one to get the courage to ask her out normally. I just... I don't know.

There was no answer to what I was thinking. I didn't even think there was a question, but I knew something was wrong. Everything I replayed in my mind made me feel uneasy and not knowing what to do about it made me more so. Not understanding what else to do I just waited for this dream to end. There's nothing good that's going to come with me just remembering what happened.

Kushieda and I were in the storeroom where we first realized we needed to go to the back shed. If I didn't know any better I think I'm gonna have to relive what happened there with me yelling at her. It was annoying to have to wait through this; if the whole purpose of me dreaming was to understand what I did wrong then why didn't I just dream of the shed to begin with? I didn't want to feel like I was helpless through the entire thing, I already went through it once. I'll just never raise my voice again at her, problem solved...? Hold on.

I was in the moment where we were just about to head out. Kushieda just sort of stopped for a moment, she has her head pointed down and- yeah, I remember now. She was looking for the storage key for the shed out back. But why does she seem so different?

I listened to her as she spoke in only the slightest change of voice. "Hey, Takasu-kun."

"? Yeah? What's up?" I had no part in what I was saying. I let the dream speak for itself.

"It's about Taiga. I just... I just wanted to say thanks." It's like everything about her changed. It's not just how she's acting, how she's not being energetic and stuff, it's like she's a completely different person. The way she speaks. The way she looks so meek standing there. What she's talking about. All of it seems so surreal.

"What for?"

"For being a good friend to Taiga. I know she isn't the most friendly person out there, but she's a great person when you get to know her." She started to speak a bit quieter. And I can see her start to move a bit. Wait no, she's trembling. It's very small but I can see her trembling. "...I care about her a lot. It's really hard for her to make friends with the way she is and all. And because of that I worry about her sometimes."

Both my body and my mind stood quiet. I didn't know what ran through my head at the time I was actually with her, but if it is anything like what I'm thinking now it was probably shock. I just can't understand what's happening.

"I try my best to be there for her as much as I can, but things haven't been the way I've wanted them to be lately. We don't spend enough time together now, and we do our own things by ourselves way more often." She's talking noticeably slower. Her whole mood started shifting. "...I was worried that I was leaving her alone. ...I was worried that she was going to have no one to be there for her. I don't want that. She deserves so much better than that."

I tried to wrap my head around this whole situation but with no luck. But there's one thing kept drawing my attention about her. But I couldn't explain what it was though. The way she was talking felt so moving. It was just so real. So genuine.

"I try my best to be there for her as much as I can, but things haven't been the way I've wanted them to be lately. We don't spend enough time together now, and we do our own things by ourselves way more often. ...I was worried that I was leaving her alone. ...I was worried that she was going to have no one to be there for her. I don't want that. She deserves so much better than that."

I stayed silent, lost in my own train of thoughts.

"... But then you came in. I don't know how you guys started talking to each other or how you two met, but I'm really glad you have. I had my doubts at first, but you're a good person. I'm glad that Taiga has a friend like you around. It makes me worry a lot less about her."

I felt stuck. I was captivated.

"I don't know why you wanted to be her friend in the first place, but I appreciate that you came into her life. I don't think she can say it, and I know her actions don't show it, but she's glad that you're her friend. And I'm glad too. I'm glad that you're there for her now... when I can't be." It's like she's not even caring about what she's saying anymore. There's no hesitation or anything in how somber her voice is. But it's all coming from somewhere very real. "...I'm happy that she's not alone, and I'm happy that I don't have to worry about her that much now... I'm really happy that she met someone like you."

I'm in awe. I'm at a loss for words.

"...So yeah... Takasu-kun... I just...-"

*BRRRT* *BRRRT* *BRRRT*

"...the hell...?" I mumbled something underneath my breath as I started to stumble awake. Who the heck is calling me?

*BRRRT* *BRRRT* *BRRRT*

Having my face dug towards my pillow I reached my hand towards the general direction of my cellphone. Fumbling a bit I managed to grip it in one hand and bring it to me. Still groggy I flipped it open without looking still wanting to sleep. Who could be calling so early in the morning?

"Hello-" Oh right. Her.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

It was 9am. Apparently I had somehow managed to sleep through the alarm and didn't wake up in time to have breakfast done, let alone expect Taiga. The key that she didn't want to take out of her bag last night ended up being lost somewhere, and she made it very apparent how long she waited outside because she didn't want to wake up Yasuko. And when she found out that I hadn't made breakfast yet it looked like she was ready to burn the house down. A few minutes later we had both decided to get some breakfast at Jonny's like we had decided to do yesterday. And she made it really clear to me how Kushieda wasn't going to be there. Honestly I was too tired to try and argue. I just wanted to finally eat a decent meal after not having one in so long.

We were on the way over walking the same road we did yesterday. Taiga was ahead of me with her head held up high and I was behind her hungrily trudging along. She hasn't let this morning go and we haven't spoken a word to each other since we left. I was practically starving and not wanting to think about it too much I tried focusing my mind on other things. We just past Inage's Liquor a while ago... that dream. That whole scene at the storeroom felt unreal. Everything about her was the polar opposite of what she usually shows other people. But it just felt right for her to go and be like that. She cared about what she was saying, that I could tell right away. It kind of felt like I wasn't supposed to see her like that. She was fragile, so honest-

"Will you stop daydreaming about Minori already? I already told you she has softball practice. She's not going to be there." Taiga cut me off, still having her head up high whilst not looking at all at me.

"Wha? How did you even know I was thinking about her?" I asked stunned.

"We just passed by the liquor store and I figured a pervy dog like you would still be dreaming of the time you spent with her yesterday. You proved me right mongrel." Her constant jabs at me seemed to not get to me as much now. Maybe it's the hunger getting to me though.

"Yeah yeah, I was. You got me." I reluctantly replied back. It was nice that she actually started talking to me again though after giving me the silent treatment for so long. At least she knows I'm here.

"So did you learn anything from yesterday? I gave you an entire night to think about your mistakes. You should have realized it by now." ...She just wanted to talk about this. Damn it.

"I don't know what you want me to say, okay? I just got kind of carried away and raised my voice when I shouldn't have. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Uh huh. Sure. Sure you just yelled at the girl your head over heels with for the dumbest possible reason ever. You sound pretty convincing there." That's the first time she's ever been sarcastic with me. That's new.

"I know, what I said was dumb. I'll apologize again when I see her at school. Happy?" I gave very little enthusiasm in my voice. I was expecting her to put me down again.

"You better do a damn good job."

"I will, I will." I dismissively replied. Tomorrow's Monday and the start of a new week, I guess this gives me a reason to go and talk to her. If I can focus on not being a moron when I see her then hopefully things will go better. You know speaking of which... "Hey Taiga?"

"Yeah, what?" Harsh, like usual.

I aim my head towards the sky and start delving into thought. "It's about Kushieda. I don't know how to put this... but does she act different sometimes? You know, from how she normally acts around people? It's just that she and I got to talking yesterday and I noticed something different about her. But I can't really put my finger on why I'm so-" I heard Taiga stop in front of me. I looked down beneath me out of curiosity to find her mad dogging me within arms distance. I was scared for a brief second.

"I knew it you damn dirty dog. I knew something happened between the two of you yesterday. Will you tell me now that you've dug yourself a hole? Or do I have to beat a confession out of you?" She became really serious all of a sudden. She had every intention of driving an answer out of me.

I was hesitant in giving a reply. What I was going to say was the same thing I told her yesterday but I knew it wasn't going to be good enough for her. I needed something to get me out of this.

*growwwl*

*growwwwwwl*

The both of us lost any kind of presence in our faces and we became red in the face. The both of our stomachs just gave a growl in unison telling each other how not willing we were to get into this. I think shame was the biggest thing to come over the both of us right now.

Taiga quickly went back to how she was before and turned her back towards me. "You'll tell me after we go and eat. Now hurry up. You walk too damn slow." She picked her pace up and hurriedly made her way up the street.

Taken up by the moment I followed right after her. The only thing now was that my thoughts were equally as distracting as my hunger. Something was off about Kushieda. I know she works so many jobs that she's practically superhuman. And the way she acts normally is anything but normal. All of it made her into that goofball that everyone loves. Including me. But what happened yesterday doesn't make sense. How could she have a personality like that? And if she does then why does she-

"I said hurry up you idiot!" Taiga was a good 4 meters ahead of me, yelling at my direction.

...I don't know. Things will work out eventually I guess. I picked up my pace and rushed by her side. I had to get my mind on breakfast. My health does come first after all.

* * *

_Author's Thoughts:_

_Hello everyone. I'll make this really fast; It's become really hard to do this but I have a plan in the future for how this story is going to go. I feel it's better to actually put it into motion then tell it to everyone, so I'll leave it like that. But hopefully it means that I can write more._

_Writing this chapter was generally simple. Taiga and Takasu have natural chemistry that makes creating dialogue between the two much easier than say Minori and Takasu for example. In the last chapter even though there was a vast amount of interaction between the two I couldn't really rush a connection between the two because frankly there wasn't any. At this stage both Minori and Takasu are learning key things about each other. Hopefully in the future their chemistry can match what I have in mind for the both of them._

_The next chapter will be a standard one, and if everything goes well it should be done by the next few weeks. Please take that with a grain of salt however. For those of you who continue to read and keep up with this story, I thank you. And as always, thank you for your time. _


	10. The New Girl

Chapter 8: The New Girl

* * *

"Okay Minori, just another day that you have to get through. Nothing special, nothing you can't do." I voiced in my head the usual mantra as I was shampooing my hair in the shower. My schedule was a little bit different than from how it usually was but I wasn't going to let that slow me down. I've always given it my all and I wasn't going to stop now.

"Gotta get this done, eat, some chores... than the batting cages. You're getting rusty, you need to practice." I rinsed my hair and got ready to step out. Time had seemed to fly by and a lot of things that I was supposed to take care of passed right through my fingers. Today was the day that I had to go and get it all sorted out. I even had to take this Saturday off from working at Jonny's to do so; that was a lot off work hours that I wasn't going to get back. I didn't like having to do that but it had to be done. I already wasted enough time as it was.

I got dressed and went into the kitchen in search of something quick to eat. I eyed my small countertop and saw the assorted bowl of fruit that was there, as always. It was probably going to have to be an apple or two and something light for my protein. I looked towards the stove to remember if I had anything leftover from dinner. In doing so my eyes immediately caught the stack of dirty dishes and pans that sat there in the sink.

I let out a tired groan. "...Ugh." I let my eyes wander away to the rest of my condo to avoid acknowledging why I didn't clean up. I didn't like seeing the rest of my place either. My little living room looked horrible. The small table that I had was cluttered with notes, assignments, and empty coffee cups from way too many last minute nights. I had some cushions right beside it that I would rest on while frantically writing. It was only a few days ago that I was here scrambling to get work done. I took in what my condo really looked like right now. I haven't washed the dishes in a few days, but I haven't cleaned my place in weeks, maybe a month. It wasn't like I didn't want to, I just had no time to do so. Between working and school work I was barely managing time to eat. And even with that I'm just scraping by with my grades, and it's only been a month in. I could feel my insides start to mix a bit.

I shook my head in defiance. "You're fine, just deal with it. You took this day off to fix stuff like this, not to feel sorry for yourself." I cast my thoughts aside and went forward with what I had already planned. With my envelope in hand I grabbed the nearest apple and made my way towards the door. There wasn't going to be time for me to think today, I just needed to stick to the plan. Today was just going to be a normal day. With my usual zeal I headed out the door to my usual convenience store. It didn't take me long to get there, and I made sure my I was as cheery as I could be along the way.

I followed my normal cues as soon as I walked in and heard the familiar chime of the door. I was going to say hi to the store clerk but he caught my eyes first as soon as I came in. I guess he was going to beat me to it.

"Good morning Kushieda-san! Will it be the usual order this morning?" He greeted me with a great smile alongside his face. He and I have gotten pretty friendly with each other now and I wouldn't expect anything but a great atmosphere from him. It was always nice to see him so happy.

"Morrrning! Actually I'm not here to buy some food. I just came here to pay the bills, that's all. I've got some of that ol' adult business that needs taken care of!" I gave a goofy emphasis on the last sentence that I gave, making it sound really silly in the process.

"Well no problem young lady! Just come on over here and we'll get it sorted out in no time!"

"With gusto!" I raised my arm high in a cheer holding up my stuffed envelope while doing so. I made sure my actions matched the positive atmosphere that we had between us. I felt as if he deserved no less from me.

He quickly scanned over everything I gave him and went straight to work in no time. "My my, paying your bills early like always! It's only the beginning of May and you've wasted no time to get this done! It's rather mature of you if I do say so myself!" He went to small talking while he was quickly checking the amount on the stubs.

"Oh it's nothing important, I just don't like to wait on stuff like this. I've got a lot of things that keep me busy as is, and one less thing to worry about just makes things just a tiny smidge easier!" I made sure to put in an extra bit of silliness at the end of my sentence.

"Well it sure does leave a good impression if I may say! You must be on top of all of your finances if you're this prepared with your bills!"

"No no, I'm not that great trust me..." I felt the urge to change the conversation. This talk was taking a turn that I wasn't liking. "So oh great shopkeep, how goes this fair business? It must be booming, with it being Golden Week and all."

He was getting the stamp ready and was nearly done on his end. "Can't complain about it Kushieda-san, the holidays have been kind to an old man like me. And what about you? I'm sure you needed these past few days with your busy schedule and all."

I gently shook my head in disagreement, still wearing the smile that I had. "I didn't take a break from working. I had to change my schedule around but besides that I'm still at it!"

He paused a bit looking shocked at what I just told him. "Really now? You even worked last weekend when the holidays first started?"

"Yup! I took a side job helping Inage-san at his shop that Saturday. It's why I didn't visit you that morning because I had to be super extra early. Sorry I didn't mention it to you before." I made myself look bashful, holding my hand to the back of my hand.

His face quickly changed and he gave a really big smile. "Of course, why would I ever expect something different from the hard worker that you are! Don't let this geezer slow you down, I'm sure you have places to be today!" He handed me my receipt with the stamp to prove that it was payed off.

"I sure do, thanks for the consideration!" I grabbed the little piece of paper and gave a quick salute to him. "I just gotta use your ATM to make this deposit really fast and I'll be right out!"

"Go right for it young lady! Remember to keep that spirit up!"

"Always!" With a pep in my step I skipped to the little machine in the corner of the room. I reached for my pocket and took out my debit card.

I felt my body freeze up for a moment. It was like all of the energy and zeal I had just left me in an instant. My senses rushed back and it felt like I weighed a ton, sinking into the ground beneath me. I knew what was happening. My stupid feelings were getting the best of me. I went into myself and began to mutter to myself silently. "Get through this you idiot, there's no reason you should be feeling like this. You planned to do this and everything. Now do what you were going to do in the first place." I began to slowly start the transfer, having a thick fog in the back of my head while doing so. I was getting irritated. I knew why I was feeling like this, and me knowing that upset me more. I wanted to curse myself for being so selfish. I tried to stop it as much as I could, waiting patiently for the transaction to finish. The sooner I could leave here the better.

I shrugged it off as best as I could and held on to my normal self. I started to wave goodbye to the clerk to keep up my appearances.

"Have a nice day! See you tomorrow!" I turned around and pushed open the door with my back, giving a familiar salute as a goodbye to him. I went out the door too quickly for me to hear him respond back. All I could hear was the chime of the doorbell to queue me that I was done with this part of the day. Being a little flustered but still feeling confident of myself I quickly made my way back home. This was a fight I was used to fighting and I knew I could get through this without a second thought. Whatever it was that bothered me wasn't going to slow me down one bit. I got back to my condo door and checked the time; it was 9:47. I just had to take care of what needed to get done at home, then I could spend the rest of the day practicing. No sweat. I walked in, ready to push on and move forward.

I glanced at my wristwatch again and it read 12:14. I had nearly spent two and a half hours cleaning this stupid place up. I tried doing all of the chores as fast as possible and yet it still took up such a large chunk of the day. I couldn't help but feel like I just wasted a huge amount of time on doing something pointless; It wasn't like anyone was coming over anytime soon. I've cleaned up around the house ever since I was young so I pretty much felt obliged to do this. Even if I did have to spend so much of my schedule to do it. I thought about all the times that mom used to say her little catchphrase. 'Remember Minori, a healthy home brings a healthy mind!' … I was questioning whether that was actually true or not, because I sure didn't feel like my head was anywhere near healthy. It felt like the complete opposite.

"*sigh*, mom always said the strangest things..." I reminisced about what my childhood was like for a brief second. I sure did clean a lot... I shunned my thoughts immediately. It wasn't good to think about the past, and I was going to give them a call later today anyway. ...No, I was supposed to give them a call when I deposited the money. A wave of shame fell over me as I realized I had forgotten to do so. I took out my cellphone from my back pocket and gave it a glance. There was something strange about me as I was thinking about making the call. I could feel my insides start to crawl a bit.

I swallowed a dry gulp of air. "...I'm putting this off, aren't I?" My heart gave a thrashing beat as I spoke to a quiet room. Bingo Minori, nailed it right on the head. I took in a deep anxious breath, trying to smooth out whatever the heck was wrong with me right now. I wasn't going to make any other excuses; this call was going to get done. I gently took my phone and walked to my bedroom, eyes stinging while doing so. There was no use trying to debate in my mind on why and what these feelings were, the plan was the plan.

I sat comfortably on the edge of my bed. "Calm down... 1... 2...," I took some last few seconds to breathe out the rest of my emotions and flipped the tiny little phone open. My heart rate wasn't going to go down no matter how much I tried; I knew I was just going to have to endure it. I pushed away everything I felt that told me this wasn't a good idea and began to punch in his cell phone number. There was one really good reason for me to do this and that was all I needed. The wait for him to answer was the worst part. I wish he wouldn't do this every single time.

"Heya big sis! It's been a while!"

"Did you get the transfer Haru? I just sent it to you guys a little while ago."

There was a brief pause on the line. He gave a slight sigh before speaking again. "C'mon, we haven't talked in like forever! You don't have to start off with something so ser-"

"Did you get the money or not?" I cut him off. I wasn't in the mood for his usual small talk with no point to it.

There was another pause. There was less enthusiasm in his voice, but I doubt he was going to be any less of himself. "Yeah, I can see the numbers on the account from here. I can see your name next to it and all that."

"Is it all there? And what about the deposit from last month? Did you get that? Can you see it on there?"

"Don't worry sis, it's all been there and there hasn't been a hiccup to any of it. Don't be such a worry wort." I gave a deep sigh of relief at hearing that. There was a lot that could go wrong with this so I was glad nothing happened yet. "This little secret agent business we have going on is foolproof! Well, until maybe the police find out. But that ain't going to happen, you can count on me!"

I rolled my eyes at how absurd his analogy was. "Haha, very funny."

"Ha! I got you to smile there! I did didn't I?"

"Yeah, you got me." I played along reluctantly.

"Woo!" I could hear his voice drowning out, as if he was actually doing a celebration of some sort at the other end. "Score 1 for the little guys!" I felt my stomach mix a bit.

"*sigh*... what about mom? How is she doing?"

"She's doing just fine, still a beacon of hope like she always is!" He got his enthusiasm back. I groan. "Man Minori, always with the serious stuff! Why you gotta be so stern about everything?"

"Well someone's gotta be. Life isn't always sunshine and rainbows like someone apparently is." I tried taking a jab at him to get him to take this seriously.

"What? Was that a compliment I just heard?" Damn it.

"No Haru it wasn-"

"Yeah! That's two points I got over you!"

"Stop it!" I yelled.

There was silence. It was quiet between us for a second. "Sorry sis. It's just been a while you know? I just wanted to lighten the mood is all." I felt really bad as he said his words in such a sad way. There was no way no anyone could feel bad after yelling at their little brother.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. I guess I'm just a little stressed out. You're getting on my nerves more than you usually do."

"Hmm? Something bothering ya? Wanna talk about it?"

"No. No I don't." I tried my best to keep my composure; I hated how childish and likable he was.

"Fine fine, I won't push your buttons. But seriously though, you should try and be less like a rock with most people. You're not going to make that many friends if you always have that frown on your face."

"I didn't call you to talk about my personal life. And did you just try to give me life advice? Seriously?"

"Umm... oops." He quieted down a bit. "I'll give you a point just for that!"

"Ugh." How did it end up like this? Why does it always end up like this? I tried rushing the conversation forward. "So you have the money? You're not doing anything dumb with it right? You're using it like how we agreed to use it?"

There was a noticeable change about him. He kind of sounded like a normal person almost. "Yeah, it's going to the rent and all that. And whatevers left just stays in the account. Right where ya left it."

"And no one knows about it? Mom and dad? Not even grandma and grandpa?"

"Not a clue. Not a single 'big sis is helping out with the rent and wants to keep it a big ol' secret'. Not even once." I take that back. He wasn't a normal person.

"You better have not said that to them. Or else you-"

"They would've called you a loooooong time ago if they knew, we both know that." He cut me off, probably to get back at me. He made a good point though.

"Alright, good. That's all I wanted to talk to you about. goo-"

"Wait! Don't just hang up! I wanted to talk to you about something!"

This time he cut me off for no reason. "...What?"

"Well... I just wanted to talk a little about this whole hiding money thing-"

"Drop it. We've already went through this and there's no point bringing it up again-"

"But there is though! This doesn't feel right!" I could feel something starting to bubble inside me. Whatever it was it didn't feel very good. "I mean don't get me wrong, I'm super glad that you have this miracle job that pays so much and you're really generous and that's really cool but it doesn't feel good to lie about this! I mean, I-"

"Haru. Drop it. I don't want to talk about this right now." I felt my head throbbing. I closed my eyes in frustration. I wanted to avoid this as much as possible.

"But sis mom and dad would unde-"

"Drop it. Now."

"...Okay..." I hated how good of a whimper he had too. It always hurt when I heard him like that. But he wasn't going to get his way this time. "But Minori... promise me one thing?"

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Try to smile at least some of the time? For your sake yeah?" Always with that childish nature of his, even when he sounds like a sad puppy. I chuckled.

"You're such a weirdo, you kno-"

"Yes! I got you to laugh! Yeaaaaah!" ...I was wondering where all of his energy just went to after what just happened. I shook my head, and questioned why I expected anything different. "Woooo! That's three-"

I hung up the phone at the spot. I tossed my phone behind me towards my pillow and hanged my head back a bit. I leaned my back further, using my arms to support me as I stretched out.

"Haru you idiot." I closed my eyes gently, trying to come to terms with the bag of thoughts that I was holding in. I wish he'd grow up a bit. He's only two years younger than me and he hasn't changed at all. He's always been a little kid. Maybe if he talked like an adult I wouldn't be feeling this way right now. He's almost going to high school, how could he not mature by now-

My inner dialogue stopped as I felt my eyelids being weighed down. As my face started to heat up I could feel waterworks trying to force their way through my eyes. I grit my teeth and pointed my head straight down in an attempt to stop it. A feeling of disgust made it's way through my body, giving me the strength I needed to hold it all back. After a few seconds of constraint everything seemed to go back down. I opened my eyes slowly, greeted by the dullness of my beige ceiling. I smiled a bitter smile.

I spoke to myself. "You're such a hypocrite, you know that?" It stung a bit saying those words out loud for some reason. My chest was a target, and a whole handful of emotion filled darts seemed to go right through the center. I didn't like talking to my little brother. In all honesty I hated it just for this very reason. We were always so different growing up, and he still drives me insane every time I talk to him. Even now he does. But he's the only way I can reach everyone back home. There was no way I could muster up the courage to actually call mom and dad... I just can't. I let go of the tension of my body and dropped back first on the bed. I closed my eyes, doing my best to bottle up the rest of my useless feelings. I had a day to get through after all. I had no time for this.

The rest of the day went according to plan, thankfully. After a quick face check in the mirror I got ready and made my way out to the batting cages as soon as possible. From that moment forward I spent all day practicing for softball tomorrow. There was a game coming soon and I wanted to make sure I was at the top of my form for my team. I did pretty well too, I haven't practiced on my own in so long and I without a doubt needed it. The day was coming to a close and I was pretty tired. I was walking back home now with my duffel bag in hand and a dirty uniform on my back. My mind was set on finishing the routine tonight and going to bed. It was going to be a big day tomorrow.

I walked to my door and unlocked it in a weary fashion. I trudged to my bedroom, flung my dumb bag on the bed and slopped my way to the bathroom for the usual face rinse. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary for me so I made my way back inside to get my phone. I needed to know how much time I had spent in the cages. I dug around the back pocket of the worn out bag and pulled it out.

"*gasp*!" I was shocked to read that my phone said 5:57. I had spent 5 hours batting! I was supposed to make time tonight to do homework! How the heck is that going to happen now!? Just how am I going to find the time-... huh? I glanced at the top of my phone where the signal strength usually is. Is that a voice message? Who the heck would call me? What the?

I maneuvered through the menu and dialed the number for my voice inbox. With a mix of curiosity and fear I held the receiver up to my ear. I never get phone calls, not even from my family, and this isn't even a phone number I recognize. It isn't even the same area code for crying out loud. Is this one of those scam phone calls that everyone gets? After fiddling with the complex voice system I pushed the button to hear the caller.

"Hello there Kushieda! You may not remember me, but I'm the woman you served at Jonny's a few weeks ago! You know, the one in a fancy suit that asked you a bunch of weird personal questions? That one?" ...What on Earth is going on? "Well anyway, I had sent someone really important to come and meet you at work today, but it turned out you weren't there and took the day off! Let me tell you I wasn't too happy at the person who I asked to talk to you but it turns out it was all just bad timing! The manager at Jonny's cleared the whole thing up for me!" ...I don't even... what? "He was really helpful and told me your phone number and work schedule, so I was really glad he and I talked! So I know you don't work tomorrow but expect a visitor at work when you go back next Monday! … It was all going to be one big surprise but I kind of went ahead and spoiled the whole thing by calling you... well it'll be a surprise to her! She'll give you all the details about the offer and everything! You'll know her when you see her! Ciao!" My phone went back to its automated system while I stared into nothing, flabbergasted about what just happened.

"...The heck was that?" My face went up in knots out of sheer confusion. Are these what scam calls are like? But how did she know my name and all that? I don't remember anyone whose table I waiter and I definitely don't remember anyone with that description... but they remembered me? Is this a stalker? A scam stalker? A scammer that talked to my boss at work? Just how in the world does anyone manage that? … I was way off the deep end. I closed my phone and tossed it next to my bag.

I put my hands to my face to try and concentrate. I wanted to filter the information that actually mattered. "I'm sure those telemarketers have all sorts of information now... there was something about an offer at the end... ugh." A shiver of discomfort ran through me. I hurriedly got out of my uniform and went to the bathroom for a much needed shower. Frankly I was in no shape to think about any kind of scam I got and I needed to get through tonight. I ruled the whole thing out as unimportant and went on with the usual routine. This was all just going to be another day.

The rest of the week went by without a hitch. I spent Sunday at softball practice and managed to stay decent, thankfully. I had to rush through another night of homework though since I slept the whole night Saturday as soon as I got off the shower. I had never done anything like that before and I cursed at myself pretty much the whole night as I scrambled with my pen on paper. It was Monday morning now and I was walking to school like normal; I just finished my coffee and my lunch was all good to go. I was as much as myself as I could be right now and I was sure that I wouldn't be anything else. I was going to meet Taiga right around the next corner and then we would walk to school together. I was trying to think of something to say to her when I reached her.

Sure enough she was waiting on the sidewalk for me right on time. Takasu was along with her too; those two really have grown on each other in such a short time. Good on her.

"Heeeey Taiga! Good morning!" I jogged merrily to the both of them being as happy as possible.

"Miiinoriin! Moooorning!" She sprinted up to me and matched my enthusiasm. We both opened up our arms and hugged each other, with me spinning her up in the air. I gave a silent thank you to the world for this moment. I really needed this after these past few days. After a few seconds I put her down, trying to enjoy my rush of happiness as much as possible. My eyes glanced to my left and my gaze locked on with Takasu's as he was watching Taiga and I be silly.

"Morning Takasu-kun! Ready to tackle the battles of the school week?" I looked at him in confidence as I gave my usual spark.

I saw his face redden only slightly. He angled his eyes downward and looked away from me for just a moment before giving me eye contact again. "H-hey Kushieda! Yeah, I was up studying for the pop quiz this morning. I think I have a pretty good grasp on the material." ...Ugh that's right, there's a quiz this morning. Oh boy...

"Well look at you mister prepared, being all sure of himself! I was actually rushing to do the homework we had last night. I guess I wasn't on the ball on that one..." I put my hand to the back of my head, being playfully apologetic while doing so. "But no problemo! This test is as good as aced!" I gave a reassuring thumbs up as I lied directly to him. If anything I doubt I was going to get anywhere close to 'acing' this test.

He and I talked a little about the homework we did for about a minute or so, and I did my best to pretend I knew what I was talking about with him. Not wanting to keep Taiga waiting I tried to look antsy to give him the right idea. I think he took the hint.

"Well good luck to the both of us then. Let's give it our best try." Takasu said his words calmly as he gave a casual smile. I smiled back.

"Can't ask for anything less now can we? Best of luck!" I gave him a merry goodbye as I started walking backwards towards Taiga. We both would go our separate ways and he would go his. It's what Taiga just started doing when this school year started and it's become the usual routine for us now. It felt weird at first but I've come to accept it as just part of our little ritual. I turned around and got a look at Taiga glancing towards my direction, looking oddly contemplative. I wasn't sure if she was looking at me or Takasu with her eyes looking so distant like that. "Well? Ready to go?" I said my words sisterly to her.

She didn't answer back at first. She just kept on looking over past me with her eyes fixated on something in the distance. She started to speak after a few moments. "Hey mutt! Stop walking off! You're coming with us!" I looked at her in confusion but my eyes jumped immediately when I realized what her words meant. I turned my head quickly behind me to Takasu, to see him have just as much of a shocked reaction as I had. I withheld my giddiness and quickly went within whisper distance to Taiga. I kneeled down and began muttering in her ear.

"Wow! What a change of heart all of a sudden! Does this mean you admit you two are actual-"

"I know what you're going to say and it's not at all that, so don't even try. I just feel bad leaving him behind now." She put her finger over my mouth and spoke calmly and quietly. "And I could say the same thing about you. You two seem awfully more talkative now ever since what happened last week. Now I wonder why that could be, hmm?" My eyes deadpanned and without my input my face began to bloom.

"W-what!? I am not! How could you possibly think that!? I wanted to-" She interrupted me with a playful, cynical smile and started to walk off in the direction towards school. "Wha? Don't ju-" I reached my hand out to stop her but stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. I panicked for a moment realizing what I was looking like right now and swiftly stood upright to look semi normal.

"Well looks like you're part of the walking wagon we have Takasu-kun! Welcome aboard!" I tapped into my normal way of acting and used that to carry the conversation. I had a good deal of feelings to hold back right now.

He looked just as stunned as I was feeling. His eyes met mine confidently. "Yeah I guess... you have any idea why Taiga changed her mind like tha-"

"Hurry up, both of you. Otherwise I really am just going to walk ahead." Taiga raised her voice just enough for us to hear as she was made her way to the end of the street.

"You heard her! C'mon, I'll race ya!" I elbowed Takasu playfully to taunt him into playing along. I jogged at a casual pace.

"H-hey wait up!" I heard him run after me, trying to keep up with the pace of the moment. I didn't want any part of me slipping and this was the best my body could think of to keep the mood. Whatever kind of devious plot Taiga had wasn't going to work on me, not if I could help it.

The three of us made our way to class in no time, with me constantly trying to start a conversation that all of us could be in. It worked well enough, considering the tension that Taiga and Takasu had, and it made the time go by as we made it up the hill towards campus. In the back of my head though I was waiting for the opportunity to get back at Taiga for what she said. She's been constantly teasing me ever since what happened last week at Jonny's and it hasn't stopped since. She's toying with me now and I can feel it, but I'll think of someway to get her back before the day is over. Even if it's small.

We walked in with about 2 minutes before class started. We said our farewells and made our way to our seats as everyone around us got prepared for the inevitable test. With me being the seemingly unprepared one I got out my messy homework and my notes and dotted over what I had written. My head gave me spurts of pounding pain, knowing that I wasn't at the best of my places with my grades right now. I knew I had to do better.

Yuri-sensei walked in right on time as soon as the bell rang. She looked as confident and relaxed as she ever does. "Good morning everyone! We have some special news before we get class underway today! I'd like you guys to say hello to our new transfer student! Please give her a warm welcome!" Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, me included, when we heard what our teacher said. Having a new student come into class was one of those mysterious and cool events that everybody always had to be excited for. And this came out of nowhere too! Not even one word of gossip or anything! I felt the massive presence of all of our eyes fixate on the doorway as we expected a new student to walk in. A part of me felt sorry for her with the amount of pressure we were all going to give her. Well I'm sure she'll fit in just fine. "Come right on in!"

With perfect timing a tall, lean, and confident girl with long blue hair walked casually in, making her way to the chalkboard. She strolled at a very casual pace as if the gazes from all of us, which became much stronger as she came in, had no effect on her. She turned around and picked up a piece of chalk and began writing her name, letting the silence of the room fill our ears. No one spoke a word. I think we all were captivated at what we were staring at.

"I just transferred here and I'm looking forward to meeting everyone. I'm Ami Kawashima. Oh but please just call me Amin! *giggle*" Goodness. Even her voice sounds perfect.

The class almost spontaneously erupted with talk and about the new center of attention. Among the girls whispering to themselves and the boys having their jaws dropped I overheard that apparently she was some really famous model from a popular magazine or something. I was never into any of that so I didn't know who she was. But there was no doubt in my mind that she could model. She was beautiful. She had a tallish figure with a stunning body, a great posture and smile, and wore that uniform we all had like we didn't have the right to wear it. And the way she looked so perfect even with all the attention just made her seem that much more... perfect. It was unreal. Was she really in our class? I wanted to pinch myself out of disbelief.

Yuri-sensei began talking again to finish the introduction. "Okay class! Let's all do our best to make our new friend feel welcome!" Everyone applauded. They applauded, for crying out loud. Well... there's no doubt she's going to fit right in I guess. "Now... Let's find you a seat..."

I thought to myself. "Good god... it's like she's just jutting out pheromones wherever she goes..." I didn't mean to start judging her firsthand but I couldn't get over the idea of a girl my age being that flawless. I watched absentmindedly as she found an empty seat by the window. I realized that what I was doing was creepy and turned my eyes back to the mess of paper on my desk. "...Remember Minori, first impressions. She's a new student and she's seeing you for the first time. Don't make yourself look like some weirdo." I was thinking of introducing myself at lunch when we got some free time. Although I doubt I would have much time to really give off a good impression with how the air is around her already. I let the idea float in my mind as I tried to get my mind back on studying. I knew it wasn't going to work though. She was going to be thought in my head even if I didn't want her to be.

It turned out I really didn't get the free time I thought I was going to have today. The new girl was flooded with attention at every moment and the softball team called me in for a meeting at lunch today. It still didn't stop me from getting a good idea of her though, and I don't think my own impressions of her are all that good. If I didn't know any better I think she likes being the center of attention. The way she acts all girly makes me think she's doing it on purpose. Or maybe that's how people in the acting business act normally around other people, I don't know. But it sure isn't what I was used to that's for sure. It wasn't really right for me to think of her like this before even speaking with her so I ignored my thoughts for the time being.

It wasn't like everyone in our class was super fond of Ami either. Taiga despised her. She wouldn't tell me that much about it but apparently the two of them had met before and they didn't really have a good first talk. There was one moment today right before 4th period where Ami left class and Ryuuji wasn't here, and Taiga became furious. I asked her what was wrong but she didn't say a word; she only grit her teeth and mumbled some obscenities at Takasu like she usually does. But it wasn't all bad though. I used that moment right when 4th period started to write her a note telling her to not be jealous over Takasu. I admit I loved doing it. It made her blindingly mad. Being in a good mood I wrote a note to Takasu too along the same lines of those two being together, and the rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur after that.

Class had now ended and everyone was getting their stuff ready to head out. I started packing my things rapidly as Taiga seemed to march her way to my desk. I wanted to at least say hi to the new girl before she left.

"Hey Minorin, let's go. I'm sick of everything already. Let's just head to my locker really fast." She spoke unwillingly. I gave her a bright smile as I always do.

"You betcha! But let me just sa-"

"Umm, excuse me, but you're Kushieda right? Minori Kushieda?" I was interjected when someone else walked into our conversation. I looked behind me over the shoulder and funnily enough Ami was there. I guess she beat me to the punch of saying hi first.

After a brief stun of getting interrupted I went quickly to how I usually was. I knew the first impression started now. "Yes I am, hello there! Super sorry I didn't get to talk to during class today. You go by Amin, right?" I stood up to give a proper conversation meeting her directly in the eyes. I couldn't help but notice that she still looked gorgeous up close, and I could feel my heart start to beat out of what I think was jealousy. It was noticeable but thankfully not to her. At least I hope not.

"Mmhmm. I'm glad you remembered my nickname. And don't worry about saying hi, it looked like it was a pretty busy day for both of us." She closed her eyes and gave a cute perky smile. Her expression quickly changed though as she glanced worryingly to her left. "I'm sorry... but I'm not interrupting something am I?"

Puzzled I turned my head towards what she was seeing to see Taiga fuming up and down with anger that she was obviously trying to suppress. She stayed next to me gritting her teeth and mad dogging Ami, showing no signs of speaking at all. I realized how bad this was and my I quickly began to panic, trying to think of something that would make everything better.

I stood in front of Taiga with my back towards her, still facing towards the new girl. "Oh no problem! Taiga and I usually walk home together but it's no biggie!" I very slightly angled my head toward her and gave a half embarrassed and half apologetic expression. It didn't make her any less mad unfortunately. I was confident that I would clear this up though when this was done. It wouldn't take that long.

Ami looked a little perplexed by the whole thing, as she should. "I see... well, I kind of wanted to talk to you alone for a few moments if that was okay with you. But at the same time I don't want to keep Aisaka waiting here if she's not okay with it. Would it be alright if we just spoke quickly down the hall together?" Her eyes pierced mine as she asked her question. I felt sweat start to form with where this conversation headed. I don't know why but I felt nervous all of a sudden on top of everything else that was going on.

I looked slowly back at Taiga again who was not alright with her suggestion whatsoever. In the middle of what felt like a rock and a hard place I made my decision quickly, and I knew that unfortunately she wasn't going to like it too much. I gave a her a cellphone gesture that reached to my ear and lip-synced the words 'we'll talk later' to her as clear as I could. After realizing what I meant her whole face dropped flat on the ground in shock, clearly not wanting to accept what I had told her. But after looking at me for a few moments she pouted, turned quickly, and stomped out of the classroom mashing her feelings along the way as she did so. I began to regret what I did. I felt really bad as she made her way out, and I started to doubt whether I had done the right thing or not. Not wanting to let any of this show however I shunned off my thoughts and did my best to fit back in the talk I was having.

"Ehehe... sorry about that... we kind of didn't see eye to eye on some things right there..." I stammered through my words, still embarrassed about what just happened.

"It's okay, I'm not bothered by it. I just hope Aisaka feels better soon." She gave a heartwarming smile to reassure me. "Let's get going, shall we?"

I gave a timid nod in agreement. "Yeah, be right there." I smiled back. I got my stuff ready as she waited by me. There was something about this that felt really bad, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. Ami was definitely a very confident person... but it all just... I don't know. I don't even know why I agreed to go with her, it almost kind of felt like I had to for some reason. Whatever, maybe I'm just over thinking things. I'm sure that this won't be any big thing.

As we were made our way down the hall to the end of the stairs I questioned why I was so agreeable to do this. All manner of reasons from being a good person to being starstruck crossed my mind, but none of it justified me leaving Taiga like that. I walked with a weight on my back carrying the guilt of saying no to my best friend. How the heck did I get into this? How did she sweep me up in the conversation? ...Why didn't I just say that I couldn't come? I argued against myself for a short while not coming up with an answer. There wasn't much time to bicker any further as the both of us reached our destination quickly. Ami was just a foot ahead of me with her hands behind her carrying her bag. I had an ominous feeling as she lead me to the spot.

We stopped right by the vending machines that made a little corridor right by the stairs. Wanting to regain control of the situation I spoke first. "So, what's up? What did you want to talk to me about?" I spoke in my usual manner, but cautious this time. I didn't want to be a pushover in our dialogue.

She smiled beautifully and looked at me dead on. "Well... to be honest, it's kind of a big deal, and it feels a little strange for me bring it up in school like this." My guard went up immediately. I didn't like where this was going. "So Kushieda... can you promise to keep this a secret? Just between you and me?" She had a playful expression on her face as she spoke. I did my best to not be swayed.

"Uh... sure I guess. And just call me Minori, you don't have to be so polite around me." Not letting any of my thoughts show my body carried out the usual mannerisms I had.

She giggled in response. "Great!" She reached in her bag and started to pull something out. My body twitched, and I didn't trust whatever she was going to bring. "Let's see... it should still be here... Ah! Here it is!" She took out a slick, expensive looking black envelope and handed it to me with both hands. I stared at it, not really sure of what to think of it. "Go on Minori, take it! It's for you!"

I gently took the envelope away from her. The moment I felt it I could tell this wasn't some ordinary thing. It wasn't made from the typical paper most letters had; it felt so much more of a higher quality. It was sealed with sort of really fancy sticker with an equally fancy logo on it. I turned it around to see nothing but a few words in the most fancy and high class hand writing I had seen. 'To: Minori Kushieda' it read. I gave the letter a few more flips in my hands, still trying to bog my mind around it.

"Umm... what is this?" I asked in confusion.

She looked at me equally as confused, as if she was expecting a different kind of reaction from me. "? You don't recognize the logo?" She raised her eyebrows as if in shock that I didn't know what the strange symbol on the seal meant.

"Sorry... I don't." I answered timidly, feeling her presence on mine.

She looked a little puzzled for a moment, but she made her way back to a friendly disposition flawlessly. She gave a beaming grin. "It's the company logo for Can Vi silly! I was asked to deliver this invitation to you! My manager says that you're a great candidate to try out for the modeling business and wanted to know if you were interested! I've got to admit you must've been pretty lucky to talk to her in person!"

I stood in silence for a moment not fully taking in what she told me. I replayed everything she said to me slowly in my head and gently started to form the connections in my head. Once I overcame my disbelief I realized the impact of the situation.

My eyes widened. I think I felt my jaw drop too.

I shouted. "...Whaaaat?!"

* * *

_Author's Thoughts:_

_Hello everyone. Happy Mother's Day. I hope all of you are enjoying yourselves on this holiday, and for those of you who may not celebrate this day I wish you a great day regardless. I'm glad that this chapter wasn't delayed too long and was published a month or so after the previous one. Nevertheless there is still so much I wish to write for this story. It's a dream of mine to finish this story, but I have the tools necessary to finish it. Though my life hasn't been the most settled I still want to get this fanfiction completed one day. Only time will tell._

_This chapter is a foundation and sets up a large amount of what is to come later for in future chapters. This is also the chapter where I have included a lot of story that wasn't reflective of the anime, and as such I hope that it all remains well within the universe and doesn't feel out of place or out of character. There will be more explanation in later chapters too such as Ami's involvement in the invitation and so on and so forth. I feel that there are a lot of questions that could be asked at this moment in the story and I would ask to be patient. I feel I ask for patience much too frequently in these thoughts though, but I'll say that these questions will be addressed. I pray that all of you will still be here at the end when it does._

_The next chapter will be a standard one, although I cannot promise when it will be released. For further information into this chapter such as certain aspects of the story and so forth please visit my profile page for more information. This hobby of mine is spanning the length of over two years now, and I'm glad I'm still writing. I just hope that there will be some of you who continue to enjoy it as well. __For those of you who continue to read and keep up with this story, I thank you. And as always, truly, thank you for your time. _


End file.
